The Uzumaki Clan
by morisato
Summary: follow up to The Unfortunate Luck, Naruto just found out that his father is the 4th Hokage and that he can reclaim the Uzumaki clan. NaruXHina, Hope you like it. Contains Lemons
1. A New Beginning

This is the follow up from one of my previous story's called "the unfortunate luck" I will be continuing on that storyline with the base adjustments to the story which are made there, I recommend that, if you haven't read that one, do it, just to understand what is written in this new story.

I hope you will enjoy reading and please review as it is a motivating force of my writing and also it provides me with tips on what to do and what not to do. I hereby thank those who have reviewed on it, I owe you my gratitude. 

Yanagiblossoms

Tobmaster

lilika808

To all the others that have reviewed so far, thanks

Oh yea, almost forgot, I changed the time lines a bit so that Naruto is now approximate 19 years old, it is summer.

Now, the story will begin, ENJOY : D.

* * *

"" Thinking 

'' Speaking

**SCREAMING or yelling**

_**Written**_

* * *

**A New Beginning**

* * *

Naruto, Hinata and Tsunade stood before a huge mansion, hidden in the forest. 

'Is this the Uzumaki Mansion?!' Naruto said in disbelief. The Hokage walked towards the door and grabbed a key ring, she was about to open the door as she turned around.

'Here, it's yours now' she made a huge grin as she gave Naruto the key ring.

Naruto opened the gate as he walked in, Hinata and finally Tsunade after him.

'Wooooooow' was all they could say as they walked around.

The mansion had a huge garden with a large pond after the entrance; it had a small red bridge over it and many fish swimming in it. In the middle of each round side stood a small statue out of the water, one was a small cat, curled up atop of a small altar; the other was a large tiger, it was in a protective stance, showing off his fangs. 'What do those statue's stand for Tsunade-baa-chan?' Naruto asked as he pointed out to the two pure white beasts.

'It's about growth, children seem to be cute and weak yet, when grown up they seem deadly and ferocious yet protective' she smiled as they walked across the small bridge.

The mansion was hidden in the woods next to the Hokage's mountain and the back side was against the mountain. The house had 3 level's and was a traditional Japanese house, not large enough for someone royal yet to large for a person that is head of a clan. They walked besides the house and found a small fence keeping one part of the garden shielded from wind and view. Next to it was a small house with (Bath) engraved on a sign before it.

'There is a hot spring from the mountain that leads to you're garden, its just perfect, I hope you'll find it use full for relaxing' Tsunade laughed as they continued.

They walked a stone path as going past various plants, trees and flower beds. In the back, to the side there was a not too large building. It was a training hall with various weapons on the walls and several pillars, it had a high roof with a construction of dark frames, perfect for hiding, there where several places on the ground that where marked, Tsunade showed them that you could flip the floor plate's that where marked up and then push them vertically into the ground, a small hole would be shown with a second layer of flour mats around it. She walked to the side and revealed a door to a storage room with various target dummies, training poles and even some constructions that could be set up to fight on or around.

They walked outside and followed the path towards the mountain wall. It ended at a small entrance where they walked in, they found a small cave path and followed it until they reached a large room, it was both a tomb and place of meditation. Several seats where placed in a large egg-shaped circle with one red at the head. There where several large candlesticks with white, untouched, candles in them. Tsunade explained that this was the meeting room for the clan when it was before the war and also was the tomb for all the main family.

'There was a main and a branch family, but they didn't use the same method as the Hyuuga's, they used to give the branch members a special tattoo when they where around the age of 12, showing that they where Uzumaki branch members, on their shoulders, it was the leaf of Konoha that is now used for ANBU members.'

They went out of the cave and finally reached the house itself, they entered at the main entrance.

There was a small wall with a cupboard for shoes right after the entrance and a line of hooks for coats or cloaks. They continued as they reached a second door, opening it, they revealed a larger hall with a staircase that went upstairs, but first they went to the first of 4 side doors and 2 doors in the back.

It showed a main living room, a few couches, enough for a large family with friends to sit, a large screen that was really outdated but still huge for its time of production and a portrait of a young man that looked except for a few years of age, just like Naruto, behind him where two parents and his mother even had a baby in her arm, besides hung another one with Yondaime and his wife which was pregnant, Yondaime in his usual white cloak with red flames on the bottom, a black jacket with white shirt under it and a simple black pants and sandals.

His wife had a black/silver Kimono with a bird/leave pattern on it, made from silver coloured thread, she had long light brown hair and they both had a casual smile on their face, showing their happiness. Naruto stared at them for a while before Tsunade and Hinata dragged him back to the hall.

They went into the second door and found a grand kitchen with a side door, the door leaded to the first room in the back as it was a dinning room, simple with a small square table, it also had a larger table that stood against the wall, probably for when there where many quests or so. They went back trough the door and saw the back side of the stair case, it showed a small hidden door that Tsunade opened, 'This leads directly to a hidden opening behind the Hokage building, as this was the land of the Uzumaki and they where the strongest Shinobi they made a contract with the first Hokage to be able to protect them when needed, later the Uchiha clan took main control over the security but that wasn't until the first Hokage stopped with his unofficial rule and began as the official first Hokage of Konoha.'

They also found another door to the back which showed a small hallway to the backyard, like every room it was simple yet grand; all rooms had side doors to the gardens.

They continued to the last room and found that it was empty except for a small altar in the centre; it had a small standard on it with two identical swords, both red/black. It also had few old armour suits on standards lined up in the back.

Back in the hall way they went upstairs and found a equal hall, another stair case like the one below and 6 doors in total, 4 to the sides and 2 to the back. Tsunade showed them the two side doors in front, one leaded to a room, entirely decorated for a baby, everything was prepared, and the second was the master bedroom with one grand bed in the middle, it was a more western style bed and hat pillars on all four corners, a big roof and curtains along the sides.

There was a small cupboard and a closet as well as a few hanging cupboards, right across the bed where a few pictures, all of Yondaime and his wife and friends and even a young Jiraiya and Tsunade with the Third. Tsunade pulled them back as she showed them the other rooms, all where guest rooms except for one, it had a lot of book cases and in the centre where a few good chairs and a small table, all books and scrolls had titles on them of Jutsu's and technique's. 'This is the Nin-library, a large collection of all the Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu that you're family had, used and knew, also there are many explanations of them and their history, who made them, who changed them, it can all be found here. The council didn't want to waste this information yet, they made a special ANBU squad that concentrated on it and adjust that what was necessary; some records where added and it is all copied, in case of fire. You can see that there are some scrolls that have red lockers on them, they are special Uzumaki Jutsu's, like the Grand fireball technique from Uchiha, you shall find many of the usual Konoha techniques in them' Tsunade said as she picked one of the scrolls and showed it to them, it contained the Genjutsu that Kakashi used on Sakura in team seven's first fight.

'Upstairs is a large library with just normal books, also there is a pool table there; Yondaime liked to play some games with his friends' Tsunade laughed as they walked out, she showed him the table and showed them to the sides, each side of the large square had a movable wall, she opened one; it showed a view that went above most of the tree's. Tsunade opened two more(as one was directed at the wall of the Hokage mountain) and the view was breath taking, you could see almost entire Konoha and far enough to see past the Fire land's borders.

'Wow…This is all so much, why wasn't I told of this before?' Naruto asked as he sat down on one of the leather couches. 'If you would grow up here there would be a large opportunity that you would get an enormous ego, and besides, except for the adults no-one was to know about it, so you couldn't ever tell someone where you came from, where you lived or the history of you're family' she said as she sat down on his left side.

Hinata sat down on his right and for the first time she spoke.

'_This is so HUGE'_ was all she could whisper.

Tsunade and Naruto laughed. 'Indeed it is, I will order the cleaner to come tomorrow morning so you can meet her, she worked here for you're father and I'll bet she wants to work for you as well' Tsunade said as she leaned back, 'I'll tell you one thing tough, you're parents have made a real nice home, the last clan house was about twice as big as the Hyuuga mansion but it was destroyed during the Second Great Shinobi war' Tsunade said as she stood up and walked to the stair chase.

'Of course I expect to see you in my office tonight, after the last 19 years of having no clan leader and thus not really having the Uzumaki clan official alive I hope that I can appoint you to be so? I mean, only a Jounin can do that' she made an evil grin and laughed a bit. 'And perhaps you should also not tell any of this to you're father unless it is official Hinata, lets just say Hyuuga and Uzumaki aren't the best friends, both you're fathers where competitive rival's as they where growing even more and more when they where both clan leaders, at some point they where even seen as friendly enemy's instead of rivals' She smiled as she continued, 'So you'd better not tell you're father unless he can't fight the fact that Naruto is the new clan head' She smiled even more.

'Don't let it grow to you're head and keep it with respect, Naruto-kun' was all she said before she winked and went down.

'We need a party' Naruto smiled as he grabbed Hinata, ran to the balcony and jumped down where they landed into the outdoor bath.

Several hour's later.

Naruto knocked on the door, Tsunade yelled that she was in. when she saw that it was Naruto she was surprised. 'Why did you knock?' was all she could mutter as he usually tended to crash trough her window or just rushed in. 'Hinata told me, she said that I needed to act more decent now that I am Jounin and since I am about to be clan head' he smiled as he sat down and showed off with a grin. 'Well…that may be, but before you are there is going to be something I bet you'd enjoy' she said as she gave him a sarcastic smile while pulling some papers forward. 'You'll have to catch up in paperwork for the last 19 years' she pilled up more and more papers as she laughed more and more. Naruto almost fell off of the chair he sat on when someone knocked on the door.

'Come in' Tsunade said.

Shikamaru and Temari entered the room, just before they close the door a voice yelled 'WAIT LEAVE IT OPEN' Sakura yelled as she walked in with a box with more paper arising from it so that she could barely see. 'Hey Naruto, I heard you gained Jounin rank?' she stated more then asking and put the box down before Tsunade who laughed even more as she added it to the pile of work for Naruto. Shikamaru gave Tsunade a report and was about to leave when Naruto told him to wait. 'There will be a party at my clan house tomorrow night, you can come to if you want Temari-sama, and bring you're brothers if they're in town, I want to talk to Gaara about something' he smiled as he turned to Sakura. 'Sakura, could you do me a favour?' he asked as he stood up and walked to the huge pile of work. 'What?' she asked with a sad voice. "DAMNIT! He has a party and I am NOT invited?!?!?" she almost yelled in her mind. "Wait, did he just say HIS, CLAN HOUSE" she almost said out loud as she tried to smile to Naruto. 'Could you give the invitations to the other teams as well as that you can come of course' he smiled at her as he began browsing trough the paperwork. 'Alright, every Shinobi around our age that you know, you mean?' she asked as he nodded and grabbed a pen Tsunade could just managed to lift before she fell to the ground laughing from his sad face.

'Are you saying you're a clan head now, Naruto?' Shikamaru said.

'Why, of course I am, I wouldn't be filling out all these papers when I wasn't now should I?' Naruto smiled as he continued with the paperwork. 'And WHICH clan might that be? All the clan's I know have heads, or did you killed one of them just now?' he asked suspiciously " I know I am the smartest in the room, well…Maybe except Temari" he thought. "So what's going on here?" he asked himself before Naruto answered. 'Oh that's easy, I'm the son of Yondaime the Fourth Hokage and he was leader of the Uzumaki clan, now that I'm Jounin I can be the next' Naruto said as he made such a wide grin his jaw was about to break. Shikamaru, Temari and Sakura both almost fell down as Sakura actually sat down because her legs couldn't handle it. Naruto laughed just before he saw Tsunade crawl into her chair and point to his mountain of work.

* * *

Main while Hinata returned to her home. 

'Why was I never told that you where so strong?' Neji finally spoke as they ate their lunch.

'What do you mean Neji-nii-san' Hinata asked a bit shocked. 'I meant…how could I not even touch you while I was able to beat you when I wasn't even using 10 of my strength In the first Chuunin exam!' he almost whispered, afraid that anyone would hear. Hinata blushed a bit when her father came in, he sat down and grabbed a plate and grabbed some food. 'I heard of what heard on you're little exam yesterday' he said as he silently began to eat and looked straight ahead. 'Why didn't you show this power sooner, Hinata?' he said coldly as he continued to eat like they weren't there at all. 'I-i-i…I wanted to become Chuunin together with Naruto-kun.' As she said that Hiashi choked in his food and when he coughed a bit he completely flipped. **'NEVER EVER CALL AN UZUMAKI YOU'RE LOVED ONE!!!!'** he screamed out as he almost broke the table with his fist. Hinata began blushing, suddenly she changed. **'Why shouldn't I, NARUTO-KUN is my friend and I care for him!?'** she screamed out and Neji was down right confused for the second within the last twenty four hours, another confusion and he would loose his mind, he though as he wandered out of the room, to scarred for the two forces clashing onto each other.

'Why can't I like Naruto-kun' she said as she got a head like a tomato and sat down again, after she saw her father almost jump to the back of the room, he never had his daughter speak to him out loud, stand alone yell and go against him!

'I loved him as long as I can remember and I'm not going to stop just because you couldn't like his father!' she said as she quickly held her hand for her mouth, shocked what she said.

He suddenly widened his eyes as he lost control of his face; his jaw fell open.

'How did you know that?' he asked, ashamed that he was screaming against his daughter in such a way. 'I heard about the Kyuubi and Naruto, and on our last mission we met a old man who remembered the fourth as he saw Naruto, after some moments I realised it' she made up quickly as part of it was true. 'You KNOW about the fox and yet you love that demon!?!?' Hiashi couldn't believe what he was hearing, one mission with Naruto changed his daughter from a shy weak Genin into a strong outgoing woman who was prepared to fight him…HIM!

'**HE is NOT the fox, he only has it sealed within him!!!' **she shouted as she ran out the room with tears in her eyes. **'Why can't you see something so obvious when you are able to see trough everything and are even the clan leader!' **she screamed to the air as she was outside.

Neji sat in his room, trying to meditate when he heard the screams of Hinata. He couldn't hear what she was saying but he knew it was something…destructive.

Naruto was finally done after three and a half hour of paperwork as he signed the last one and placed in on the top of the huge amount of signed, read and filled in papers. 'Tsunade-ba-chan, I'm done with all this paperwork, all forms have been signed and the documents have been changed into my information' he said as he lazily stood up and fell down on the couch in the back of her office. She looked up and smiled. 'I guess you don't like all the paperwork all that much then?' she smiled even more. 'I don't mind doing it, it's just that I am exited about tonight' Naruto said as he looked dreamy to the ceiling. 'Good, when you are Hokage You need to do a lot of paperwork, if I knew it was this much I'd never do it' she laughed as she saw him jump up. 'I get to be Hokage!?!?!?' he cheered out as he jumped up and down.

'I didn't say that, just IF you where to be' she sneered back at him before she heard a knock on the door before it opened, Sakura walked in with another pile of papers, 'Then you won't mind filling this in as well?' she began laughing again as she saw Naruto admit his defeat and sat down with a sad face. 'Come on now, I'm here to keep you company, normally you would do it on your own time alone' she laughed as she gave him a small poke with her pen before she continued reading an important scroll.

* * *

Sorry, just had to get that out of my head :P 

i was walking around with this idea but it was just to much to put it into a chapter of The Unfortunate luck, i will contineu the story here, if you haven't read it i recomend you do, please review because it is the motivating force of my imagination, enjoy reading and don't spend all you're time on cursing me for wasting you're time:P


	2. The New Clan Head

"" Thinking

'' Talking

_**Written**_

**Screaming or YELLING**

_Whispering_**  
**

* * *

**The New Clan Head**

* * *

Hinata ran to her room, "How could father ever think of him like that!" tears run across her face as she angrily packed some clothing and grabbed her diary. "I'll just go then, if they cannot accept that I have an own will then I don't want to accept them!" she thought as she grabbed the last bit and left her room.

'Where are you going?' a familiar voice was heard as she turned around. Neji leaned to the wall next to her door with his eyes closed. 'I'm going away for a short time, if father doesn't want me then I don't want to be his daughter!' she said firmly as she kept walking, Neji followed her. 'You know he loves you; it's just that he hates Naruto for what he is' he said coolly as they saw the gate. 'Who are you to judge Naruto? Do you even know what childhood he had, how much worse it was then yours and what has happened to him!?' she was really pissed off now and the guards, who where ordered to stop her if she tried to go to Naruto again, Almost wet their pants when she looked at them.

'I just know that Hiashi-sama has a problem with Uzumaki, and that the whole village hates Naruto for a foxy thing that he can't even do anything about himself' Neji said the moment they turned the corner and where alone.

'How did you know?' she turned around, suddenly afraid that her father had said bad things about Naruto to Neji. 'You're father told me, I didn't believe him completely because he wanted to stir my hatred towards Naruto ever since the exam, but when I went to the Hokage she explained how it happened and why he was hated, she also told me to talk to no-one about it' he leaned against the wall again and looked straight at her. 'I know you love him and that he loves you back is no more secret, just don't forget that you're still the Hyuuga heir, I don't want to see you're young sister running the place here, she is now already a puppet of the council, even more then you're father realises' he said, after that he nodded and leaped over the wall and went back to the house.

Sunken in thoughts Hinata walked to the Uzumaki house.

Naruto leaned back as he threw the last piece of paper on the Hokage's desk, Tsunade was sleeping in her chair while still holding a scroll so that it seemed that she was reading, it looked normally but after half an hour the same page would get boring. "Looks like someone had enough practise on how to sleep undetected" Naruto smirked as he stood up.

He walked around the desk and looked in the top drawer, he found what he was looking for and opened it further, the sound of sake bottle's was heard loudly as he grabbed a few of them and laughed out loud calling 'Oh look, some free sake!' and to his greater fun it worked, Tsunade's left hand shot out to his wrist and with great strength it was twisted until he was forced to let go of the bottles.

Then Tsunade woke up.

'Naruto, what are you doing?' she asked as she saw he was almost laying on the ground laughing. 'I just needed to wake you up, and what better way then to steal you're sake' he smiled as he stood up again and put all the bottles back again.

'Anyways, I'm done with that paperwork, I just got one question, the twisted red swirl that we all wear on the Chuunin vests and is seen all over Konoha, is it somewhat related to the Uzumaki clan?' he asked as he sat down and pointed to the same swirl that was seen on many documents along with the Konoha leaf.

'Ah yes, I guess I forgot to tell you but, just as the Leaf tattoo the ANBU use, we received it from you're clan, just as the police use the Uchiha symbol the rest of the village uses you're symbol' she smiled as she walked to the door. 'Shizune!!!' she yelled out and a moment later a petrified Shizune stood in front of her. 'Could you get us some tea and bring the clan leaders to the council room would you' she smiled as she pointed out to Naruto, Shizune smiled and disappeared as Tsunade closed the door.

'There is only one thing left to do before you are head, the other clan heads need to meet you, now don't worry, they can't stop it' she said as he turned a sad face, he knew they wouldn't like him. 'And if they object we can always use the official rules' she smiled even more as she walked to a closet and grabbed a huge old book.

'What do you mean?' he asked while she opened the book. 'The Uzumaki clan was the first clan here and the first Hokage asked them to use their land, in time Hyuuga, Uchiha and other clan's joined us but before that, only you where here' she made a sound of victory as she found the page she was looking for and went to her desk.

'You're clan head and council at the time then, made a few agreement then so you are actually the most powerful clan head at the moment' she began to laugh as she read the page out loud.

'Any Uzumaki is aloud to become clan head whether he is or is not of the main Family.'

'If an Uzumaki clan head is defied by another clan head he has the upper voice, a vote of five against one to any of the other clans, if there are more then five votes however, the others are the higher force.'

'That is, unless the current Hokage stands behind the Uzumaki, then the other clan heads have no vote what so ever.'

'If an Uzumaki is satisfied with the current Hokage they can fight him to show that they are a better leader, this only goes in time of war.'

'The list goes on, but this is what was important' she winked to Naruto as she put the book away and Shizune appeared with two cups of tea.

'The clan heads are on their way, the Hyuuga demanded to know what he was coming for, I said it's about a young boy' she smiled as she looked towards Tsunade.

'I knew I could count on you to piss him off' Tsunade smiled back and drank her tea.

A few minutes later Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto walked towards the council room as she pushed him into a seat. 'Wait here until Shizune comes to get you, I want to surprise them' she gave him a wink before she entered the room.

'Gentlemen, I suppose you all came here without knowledge about who or what this was about, before you begin you're questions I need to tell you about something' Tsunade said as she walked to her chair, sat down and Shizune waited behind her.

'Yesterday I held a off the record Exam for two most promising Genin, they did so well that they are now both promoted to Jounin' she continued as she looked around, she saw all faces in astonishment except for Hyuuga Hiashi, he looked like he was about to explode.

"Right back at you" she smirked before she continued.

'It has been many years since we had a change in the ruling clan's, now however, a change will be made' she smirked as she gave Shizune a nod.

'I present you, the new Uzumaki clan head!, I know you all knew this day would come' she smiled even more as many of the heads stood up in anger, Naruto walked in, having a serious yet calm face, he still whore his completely black outfit and had his long black leather coat on, many of the head's where confused, the boy they remembered was a young trouble maker who was always in bright orange, foolish and hyperactive, what they saw here was not a young foolish boy, they saw a young man, trustworthy and strong, an impressive view that forced many to sit down again, only one man remained; Hyuuga Hiashi.

'This is an outrage! I say we outvote him to become leader, we can't have a demon in charge of a clan, besides, he is all alone, and you can't even have a clan if you're alone!' Hiashi almost began screaming but the look on Tsunade's face forced him to sit down.

'I believe you all know the rules and history about the Uzumaki clan, such as that he outvotes all of you if he gets my support, which he has' Tsunade smiled as she pointed Naruto to a chair at her right, he sat down and looked around seriously.

'If I may?' he asked Tsunade, she nodded and sat down.

'I know this is rather sudden, but I need to say something, for years I've been trying to be acknowledged by the village, now I have a great part of the young people who know me and know, I am not the Kyuubi, I have him sealed within me, I cannot believe that, when you trusted Yondaime, you still thought that the Kyuubi could control my body' he said as he looked around, a few faces almost turned inside out by this frontal attack.

'I have no intention whatsoever to destroy this village or any of you, also I am just finished with the paperwork for the last 19 years' he turned his head to Hiashi.

'And, I've read the rules and I'm not the foolish young boy you once knew, I know what I can and cannot do, I hope you can accept this, and if not you'll still just have to' he finished and gave Tsunade a nod.

'Alright then, I hope you all will give the news to you're clan, not to mention that you will acknowledge him for who he is' she stood up, all followed. They all gave her a nod and turned to the door.

'Now that that's finished, I want to show you one last thing' Tsunade smiled as she gave Shizune a nod, Shizune ran away and after a few minutes she came back with a long wooden box.

'This was you're fathers, it was held within you're family and handed down from father to son when the son became Jounin, I belief you will find a description on how to use it in you're library' she smiled as she handed him the box, Naruto laid it on the table and opened it, it contained a twin sword, but something was different.

He picked it up and grabbed the handle, the moment he grabbed it he felt his chakra connect to the sword and mix with it.

'It is a chakra blade, made at the beginning of the Uzumaki clan's forming, we believe it is made from various metals, as well as a rare metal that only found on meteors, every time you grab it, it is supposed to connect to you, but only if you are Uzumaki, any others would just feel like it wants to be released, there's one more thing though, it required every one of you're ancestors a few years to master it, until you think you are ready, you should carry it around wherever you go, make it a part of you' she smiled as he put it down in the box again and they walked out.

On the street Naruto was looked at, but this time it was different, he always felt burning eyes in his back, only this time mostly the younger people but also some elders just greeted him, as always, nothing can stay secret for long in Konoha, unless it was a S-rank secret it wasn't a secret at all. Naruto smiled and felt better then he ever had (except for the time with Hinata) and almost laughed as suddenly Konohamaru appeared with a huge grin.

'**NARUTO-NII-SAN!!!!'** he yelled as he jumped off of a roof and landed just in front of him.

'Have you really killed Hiashi to gain the rank of Jounin and become Clan leader?' he asked as he ran around him. Naruto began laughing at the idea and explained him how it really happened, when he was done they where at the edge of the forest. 'Why are you going to the Forest then? Don't you have a clan house now?' Konohamaru was still amazed by the story and forgot that he had his clan house in the forest as Naruto smiled, 'I'll show it to you if you promise me one thing' Konohamaru almost jumped and agreed as they walked towards his house. 'I want this house and the real story to be an A-rank secret, don't tell anyone, not even you're closest friends, nor Iruka' he smiled as Konohamaru nodded.

"There, that's settled, only a week and everyone will know how it began and where my clan house is" he thought as he grinned and showed Konohamaru his house, 'I'll give you a tour later, now I need to take care of something' he said as he tried to unlock the gate and found that it was open. He walked inside and went to the house, when he entered he saw Hinata's sandals and heard something in the main living room as he pulled out his coat and sandals and put them away, he walked in and found her sitting on one of the couches in the corner; crying.

'Hinata-chan, what's wrong?' he asked as he sat down and turned her to him.

As soon as she saw him she grabbed him and pulled him down to the couch where they laid still, she was still crying but she buried her head in his chest as she muttered something.

'I can't hear you Hinata' he grabbed her head and gently turned it up. 'My father doesn't want us to be together anymore' she snickered between her tears as he smiled, 'Why is that funny Naruto-Kun?' she asked as he was about to laugh.

'I just had a meeting with the Hokage and all clan heads, I am now Clan head of The Uzumaki Clan' he smiled even more as he continued 'And you're father Agreed to it' he sealed it with a kiss to her forehead and held her tightly as he felt her crying stopped.

'He really did!? And what about the other heads? Did they just acknowledge that you are to be one of them?' she asked as she turned up again, with a huge grin this time.

'They all did, seems to be, if you're an Uzumaki, you can outvote five to one, and if you have support from the Hokage it is not even a decision, it is a statement' they both laughed and almost fell down. 'Now, there is only one problem' he said as he sat up and grabbed her hands, suddenly serious Hinata was confused about it. 'What's wrong?' she asked as he looked to the ground, then he looked her in the eyes. 'You love me right?' he asked, she just nodded heavily before he said, 'You're father made a valid point at the meeting, You can't be leader of a clan, when there is only one person…' silence ruled for a while and they looked at each other, both knowing what had to be done, suddenly Naruto kneeled as he looked up.

'Will you marry me?' Hinata was stunned, she was to be married to someone her clan decided! Not only that, what would her father say of this?

* * *

Wow, isn't that exiting? Such a question in such a situation, I'm curious to what will happen.  
You'll just have to wait for next chapter tough :) so before that, please review, I need more reviews before I know what you guys think of it so i can make it better and continue, until then, review read and enjoy it:D 


	3. The Party

I forgot to say this in the first chapter so here goes:

I do not own Naruto (you know, that sucks:P) ah well, shit happens and I still own part of this idea so, have fun reading this next chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

'' Speaking

"" Thinking

_Whispering_

**SCREAMING or yelling**

_**Written or Scroll**_

* * *

**T****he Party**

* * *

(What happened last chapter)

('Will you marry me?' Hinata was stunned, she was to be married to someone her clan decided! Not only that, what would her father say of this?)

now, on with the story:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata pulled her hand away, she curled up and began crying. Naruto stood sat down next to her and put his arms around her. 'You don't have to decide right now, I'll wait forever if that's what it takes' he whispered into her ear before he sealed it with a kiss. She made a small giggle from him kissing her ear as she crawled out of his embrace and stood up.

She put her hands to her waist and made a serious face. 'Before I make my decision we need to have a house warming party!' She smiled and Naruto jumped up. 'I know! When I was at Tsunade I took care of some invitations, all our friends are coming, anyone you want to have over as well?' he smiled as he ran to a small desk on the corner of the living room which he had brought in that morning from his old place. 'Can my little sister and Neji come?' she asked as she sat down left of him and grabbed his arm. 'Sure, I also asked Konohamaru and his team so it's no problem' he began writing some invitations.

That night several Shinobi got visited by Sakura and received a invitation to a party, all had their name described on top as well as this opening:

_**You are herby invited to the house warming party of the new clan of Konoha.**_

_**The party begins at eight tomorrow and it is forbidden to carry weapons. Extra guests are aloud within the boundaries. Wear something casual and don't tell about it to anyone unless you trust them. You are welcome at the border of the forest west of the Hokage's office, at the mountain wall.**_

Further more there was a personal message for everyone.

Hinata left his house after they watched a movie and he escorted her home.

When they arrived at the gate Hinata checked with her Byakugan before they entered to see if Neji wasn't watching again, it was safe and they walked to her room. 'I'll discuss the matter with my father tomorrow morning' she said as he moved closer to her. 'If there's anything else let me know' he said before intensely kissing her goodnight.

When Hinata woke up it was still early in the morning and so she took a long shower before she went to the living room for breakfast. Her father, sister and Neji sat there and looked up when she came in. Neji and Hinabi had received the letters and kept quiet as she sat down.

'I thought you left?' Neji said as he couldn't bear the silence. 'I need to do something first' Hinata almost whispered as she turned to her father. The moment she looked at him he knew what was to come. 'You do realise the problem's this will make right?' he just said as he firmly locked their eyes. 'It never happened before…two clan leaders…' he said as he tried to figure out how she thought about it. 'I'm not a clan head yet' she replied as she looked up.

'You are one year away from marrying the second son of the Kendijo Family and that contract was singed 19 years ago!' he forced out. 'I have nothing to do with that, I choose for myself!' she said as she stood up again. 'I came to ask for your blessing, not criticism!' she said as Hiashi stood up as well. 'But the contract…' he was interrupted by Hinabi.

'If Onee-chan wants it this way let her!' she yelled before she gave her father a furious look and turned to Hinata and nodded. Hinata felt good, she finally had the courage to stand against her fathers will and immediately she found support from people she didn't expect.

Neji stood up as well. 'If you excuse me, Hiashi-sama, I know he will take good care of her' he said. Neji made a slight bow and left the room.

Hiashi, feeling defeated, fell down to his seat on the ground. 'He made a impression to the clan council that I didn't expect, I do not see him as the former boy he was, he is now a respected leader and soon he'll achieve even more, but until then…' a silence ruled the room for a while until he whispered. '_I need to speak to him'_ was all he said when he left the room as well. Hinata was filled with joy as her sister cheered; half knowing what was going on.

That evening came and Naruto and Hinata overlooked the whole gathering from a distance, Naruto wore the same outfit as he wore at their last mission and Hinata whore a light purple with a white and black pattern on it. They watched as they saw the last guests arrive.

They walked to the group, Hinata on his left arm, and greeted them.

Most of the group was in casual clothing and there where a few faces Naruto didn't recognise.

Naruto was a bit surprised to see Temari in a dress; hanging onto Shikamaru. But even more when he saw Gaara, before his mission he got to know his student and he knew then that she was seeing him more as a human then a demon, now she was aged more and she wore a long dress that matched Gaara's outfit who seemed to try to smile; he even didn't bring his sand. "Luckily that he was in town for some contract about the academy" Naruto thought as he looked at the Kazekage and his family. Then he almost had a heart attack, he saw lee standing there, laughing as a blushing Sakura held him; she was whispering something into his ear which made him laugh even more. 'I see a lot has changed' he whispered to Hinata as he saw some other of his friends that where now couples. He saw Ino with Chouji, he definitely looked different since the last time he saw him and after a closer look he saw that he lost a lot of weight and was pretty muscled. Kiba was sitting on Akamaru with a girl that Naruto didn't recognise in front of him that was petting Akamaru. He saw Neji and Tenten talking to Shino and Konohamaru and his team where on the side with Hinabi and a friend of her.

All where shocked as they saw Naruto and Hinata like that walking their way.

Naruto wore a huge grin and smiled at his friends while he greeted them.

'Good evening all, I'll bet you're curious to my new house?' Naruto smiled and most of them laughed. 'You got a new house?' and 'don't tell us you're the new clan leader!?' was heard from them as he laughed and nodded, 'Just follow us!' he pointed the forest and they went on their way.

After a small walk the mansion appeared and most of them where stunned, the huge house and surroundings made a literally stunning impression. When Naruto went to the front gate and unlocked it everyone hurried in as they found the garden, Hinata took most of the girls and showed them around while Naruto went with his friends and showed them the house and everything, after the small tour they went to the living room where some snack's stood and they sat down to talk about everything that happened. Most of them couldn't believe it but when Neji supported his words they almost fell down.

When the girls where done they also arrived at the living room and found the guys, they sat down in a corner and talked about something different, His proposal. 'Are you serious!?' Sakura said. 'Is it even possible?' Tenten asked, 'Neji is a branch member and even I'm not aloud to be with him when another Hyuuga is close!' she smiled sadly. Hinata just smiled broadly.

''This morning I asked my father, he just needed to speak to Naruto-kun, that afternoon after shopping for this, he went to my father and I spied on them from a distance' she smiled even more while all the others kept the silence complete. 'When he arrived at the training hall and entered my father sat in the middle; meditating.'

'Naruto just sat down in front of him and gave a small bow before he started talking;'

'You're daughter and I both love each other more then we know, Hiashi-Sama. You made a good suggestion at the clan head meeting, one cannot be the leader of a clan consisting of one. We both knew this was coming…' then a silence was kept for a few minutes when suddenly Naruto kneeled as he looked at my father. 'I hereby ask for you're daughters hand, for you're blessing and for peace between our clan's' my father grabbed Naruto by his shoulder and just said 'Take good care of her, if you'll leave her heart broken or hurt I'll hunt you down and make sure you wont live to tell the story' after that he stood up and continued 'You have my blessing, my daughter knows for herself to whom she gives her life and the peace between our clans, we'll see about that, especially now that you have my daughter' he ended as he sat down again and continued meditating as Naruto walked back to me and just smiled, knowing that I saw it.'

Most of them giggled or even laughed and Tenten was amazed by the story of how easy it went for Naruto.

After Naruto told the guys about it most laughed their but of (except Gaara who just managed to get a slight lift on the sides of his mouth).

The party went on and after some time the couples appeared to be seating together and Naruto and Hinata laughed when they found Hinabi and Konohamaru in a corner together, both blushing like mad that they've been caught.

Somewhere in the evening Naruto found Gaara on sitting outside where they talked for a while, finally Naruto came to the point he looked forward to.

'How did you became Kazekage and do the villagers threat you better?' he asked as Gaara looked up and tried to smile. 'I was the strongest and kept an active role in our village, I always helped out whenever I could, and now, since just before I became Kazekage, I received respect and they treated me equal, people are not afraid to look at me, they talk to me and smile for the first time, I think it began when Matsuri became my student, ever since then she and others began to think of me as human' he said as they looked into the house, they saw her and some other girls chat about some girls stuff and laugh. Naruto smiled and gave Gaara a little poke. 'So, you've found you're first love he?' Naruto laughed and fell down as he saw something what he would never expect; Gaara's face grew a bright red blush and he suddenly had a panicked look. 'N-n-n-no, I-i-it's not l-l-like that!' he muttered but Naruto kept laughing. Naruto crawled up again and sat down next to him. 'I'm going to marry her soon' he nodded to Hinata as he continued 'I hope you can be there?' Gaara widened his eyes and looked at him as a slight smile appeared, 'I'd be glad to' he sealed his words with a slight nod as he looked to the garden again. Suddenly they heard a big splash and everyone in the room looked up as well. They walked to the back and found Kiba, Akamaru and his girlfriend that all fell in the water, laughing.

Late in the night the last left as Naruto and Hinata closed the gate.

'I'm glad that we did that' Hinata smiled as she grabbed her favourite arm and they walked back into the house. They went to the master bedroom and undressed, both blushing while peeking at the other. They went into bed and cuddled for some time, eventually they ended up kissing and touching each other.

The next morning Naruto woke up first, he found them entangled and for half an hour he just lay there. Then he tried to break free as Hinata just held him closer, it was of no use.

Several hours later Hinata woke up when she looked right into Naruto's eyes. She blushed a bit before she remembered what she could do before. _'I didn't do anything right?'_ she whispered as Naruto friendly nodded and played with her hair. _'I'll make breakfast soon, I was just waiting for you to wake up'_ he whispered back. After some time she let him go and he went to the kitchen while she went for a quick shower. When she came down there where many things on the table, there was small bread, some egg's, some bacon and two different soups standing ready for her, Naruto just sat there as he watched her enjoy the food. 'Don't you want anything?' she asked as she saw he wasn't eating. 'I made this for you and you alone, I already got something while cooking' he smiled as she blushed before continuing with her food. She ate a bit of everything and after she was done she just swung backward and lay there, she signed before smiling greatly. Naruto went to her and lay down next to her as he put his arm under her head.

Suddenly she was shocked as she saw Naruto walk into the room.

Naruto cleaned the table and left the room. 'Was that a Bunshin?' she asked as she saw him walk upstairs. 'Yea, while I was cooking I had an idea, I made a few Bunshin's, most of them are reading in the library, one was cleaning and one was sent off to the Hokage's office, she called for me this morning' he simply said as he turned to her and gave her a peck on the nose. 'Whenever a Bunshin disappears I receive it's memory, so at this moment I am, sort of speak, reading 6 different books of my family techniques and history and I cleaned the house, also I expect the clone to arrive at Tsunade around an hour ago so I expect his memory any time now' he smiled as he suddenly widened his eyes. 'Tsunade is expecting me this afternoon at 5 o'clock at the top of the Hokage's office, she is going to let the whole village know of my new rank and position' he said as he explained what his clone just received.

He stood up and smiled broadly, 'one of the clones found something interesting in the closet of the master bedroom, wait here' he said as he walked upstairs.

* * *

There you go another chapter :)

Hope you like it, if so (or not) please review, compliments are always welcome, as is criticism

Enjoy reading!


	4. The news

Sorry for the delay in the story, I had little time last few weeks as I had various thing involving work and several problems, but I hope I can continue the story now, also, I made it a bit longer this time...enjoy!

"" Thinking

'' Speaking

_Whispering_

**Screaming or Yelling**

_**Written**_

* * *

**The News**

* * *

Hinata watched Naruto disappear as she sat back up. "Let's clean this up before he gets back then" she thought and began cleaning the table. She was just done and made some tea as she heard someone walk on the stairs, obviously Naruto wanted her to look because, well, they where Shinobi, they walked around the home for a few days now and never the stair case squeaked until now. Hinata turned her head and her jaw almost fell to the ground.

Naruto walked inside the bed room where he found 3 clones sitting in a circle waiting for him, he nodded and they all walked to the closet. One opened it up and walked in first, the rest followed him in.

It was a huge closet with many boots, shoes and other footwear. On the left side there where many different styled coats and jackets as well as some Chuunin vests and ANBU gear. On the right side there where more ceremonial sets and on the far end of the right side there was another door. But at the end in the middle there was one piece that stood out; it was a manqué that had the Hokage's official robes and hat on it, a small beam of light from a tiny gap in the wall gave it a special spot light and it almost screamed out to be worn. Naruto then opened the small door on the side; a long mirror shoved itself out of it and covered the full back wall as it had one hook at the top with a robe on it; the white with red flames on the bottom robe from Yondaime.

Hinata sank to her knees as 4 Naruto's walked into the room;

The first was wearing a full ANBU gear complete with the traditional sword and mask.

The second whore the standard Jounin gear complete with the vest one receives at reaching Chuunin rank, only he also wore the long white with red flamed cloak.

The last one almost made her snap;

Naruto walked down graciously as he wore a Hokage outfit, he sat down in front of Hinata with the two clones on his sides and grabbed a cup of tea as he slowly drank like nothing happened.

Hinata busted into laughter and Naruto looked up with a huge grin on his face.

'Finally noticed?' he smiled even more broadly as he put his cup down and stood up.

'Come on, I'll show you' he took her hand and walked her up to the room.

They arrived in the master bedroom and Naruto pointed to the closet that stood open, she looked inside and saw his father's wardrobe. Before she could take a good look he closed it.

'There is enough time to look at that, what where here for however, is this' he said as he walked to another wall and opened it, it revealed about the same room but then just a bit bigger, it had many dresses and also some combat gear. 'I guess this was my mother's wardrobe, I bet she wouldn't mind if my wife would have it' he smiled broadly as he saw the plan he made got into action; Hinata first looked happy until the moment that she remembered what he called her, she blushed a bit, then more and eventually a huge grin appeared on her glowing face as she literally jumped Naruto, both falling down on the bed kissing wildly.

After a few moments Hinata managed to control herself and, still blushing, stood up and pulled her clothes into position. Naruto laughed and nodded to the wardrobe as Hinata walked towards it. When she entered she immediately noticed a large picture of Yondaime on the back wall who watched her with a friendly face. She smiled and made a bow to him, she then walked trough the closet and watched everything. She found many dresses and special suits for special occasions, at the end she found a small spotlight in the ceiling and a small switch just on her right, she flipped the switch and light filled the room and Hinata could see most of the small chamber better, but mostly the spotlight was meant for one manqué beneath it;

It had a ceremonial wedding dress on.

Naruto waited on the bed, first he followed her but after some minutes of hopping around she undressed and closed the door, now he was waiting for her to come out while he and his clones put away their clothes and waited on the bed, he dismissed the two clones.

'Close your eyes' Hinata called from the other side of the door, Naruto made a sound of recognition and closed his eyes. Hinata walked towards Naruto and after some time he heard her whisper. 'You can open them now' she said.

Naruto almost fell off of the bed, he saw Hinata, fully dressed like a bride in one of the most beautiful dresses he had ever seen, his jaw fell open and Hinata blushed and giggled. 'Do you like it?' she asked as she turned around showing it to him.

'You look stunning' Naruto smiled broadly and walked up to her, 'I don't think my mother would mind seeing my love like this' he smiled even more and she blushed a bit while she got a hug from him.

The day passed and Naruto and Hinata played a bit with the clothing and the rest of the house while clones of Naruto where busy cleaning and reading. Eventually they received a small guest during dinner.

The small bird flew trough the open wall and landed on the table next to Naruto and began nibbling his hand. Naruto picked the bird up and found a small paper tube on him.

He opened the message and read it.

Hinata saw Naruto glow up as he stood up and ran upstairs smiling broadly. She went after him and when she reached the master bedroom she found him and a few clones running around with various outfits, all where looking around and each other.

Every now and then one stabbed another and the clothes dropped down. Hinata was shocked but then she got it; he was picking out the best outfit.

After about five to ten minutes only the real Naruto and a clone was left.

'What was in the message, Naruto-kun?' Hinata asked as he dismissed the clone and grabbed the clothing he was wearing. 'Tsunade-ba-chan is gathering the whole village as we speak, I'm to be introduced to everyone as the new Uzumaki clan leader, we need to be at her office in about ten minutes, I think we can make it' Naruto smiled broadly as he undressed and Hinata blushed slightly rouge. He got into the outfit and checked in the mirror, he then walked to Hinata. 'You think this will be impressive enough?' he smiled as she nodded.

He whore a pure white long pants with pure white sandals under it, a black shirt and a pure white jacket with long sleeves and a black belt. He had no head protector but his twin swords wrapped on their rightful places on his back. Hinata nodded and followed his example as she walked into her own chamber, it didn't took her long as she found the right outfit and changed into it.

She whore a simple pure white kimono with a small black rose pattern on one side, she had her head protector off and her long hair into a knot on her head with three sticks in it.

They went outside and locked the gate behind them. Hinata wrapped around his left arm and they walked silently towards the Hokage tower. After they passed the forest border they went trough the small part of town separating them and the Hokage tower. Suddenly Teuchi and his daughter appeared next to them.

'Oi, Naruto, why are you two dressed up like that, want to make a good impression on that new clan that's just formed?' the old man smiled as his daughter nodded and Naruto and Hinata smiled broadly. 'Just wait and see old man, just wait and see' he smiled back as he turned into an ally leading towards the tower, apparently the Hokage had told everyone to go to the big square in front of the building; even on this distance there was a huge crowd waiting.

They finally arrived at the office and knocked the door, it slammed open and Tsunade came out, dragging them with her into the hall. 'Good to see you two, I hope you have a nice speech ready?' she smiled as she walked up some stairs, she whore the official Hokage uniform. 'A speech? I thought it was just an announcement of my clan being reborn?' he suddenly said as he thought about it…he WAS going to show himself to all of Konoha, even Gaara and his followers where there today and he wasn't even prepared!

Tsunade laughed as she stopped and turned around. 'Don't worry, if you don't want to talk that much I'll cut it off, but its highly probable that you will have to explain yourself' she smiled as she turned around and began walking again. 'And besides, I know you, just tell the people what comes up in your mind' she said just before they reached the light at the end of the stairs.

A bright sun shined on them as they stood atop of the Hokage tower, they walked a bit towards the edge as Tsunade stopped them. 'Let me go first, I'll see if all is ready' she said as she walked towards one of the pillars, an ANBU member appeared out of the shadow of it and whispered her something, he then gave her a small microphone and gave Naruto a slight look before he disappeared into the shadow of the pillar again.

Tsunade walked up to the edge as she looked at the crowd, a great sound blew up as almost every person in the village screamed. It took a few moments but she finally managed to ease them down and the loud noise went to a slight whispering. She turned on the microphone and began to talk.

'Good afternoon everyone and thank you that you could all gather here on such a short notice, I assume most of you are curious to who the new clan will be and some of you will already know, I have to apologise to, especially the younger people among you, since the fourth Hokage died the Third Hokage made a slight change in the history books and everything, laws where made to prevent anyone to explaining this and other things to you all' she looked over the crowd and smiled as she saw many faces in astonishment or some elder people even afraid of what she was about to tell. 'The fact is, this whole village was once, before it even was named, the Land of one clan, the clan had the most influence and even one of their leaders was Hokage once, he was the fourth…' she kept silent for a moment as she heard the whole crowd gasp. 'During the great war his clan was almost wiped out except for him and his wife, she was pregnant and died while giving birth to their only son' another silence fell and Tsunade could almost feel half of the crowd burst from curiosity. 'I cannot explain the exact reason why the third made these rules but it was to protect the son of Yondaime, for Yondaime was leader of his own clan, and now, I present to you, His only son, the newest Jounin of our village and a Honourable Clan head that is even acknowledged as a great friend by the Kazekage, Uzumaki Naruto!' she yelled out and pushed Naruto and Hinata onto the edge. A great silence fell…

After precisely four seconds a huge explosion of sounds burst from the crowd as most of Konoha screamed and yelled for their new head and the others just cheered for him.

Naruto stood there for a while, Hinata on his left arm; both blushing a light red while Tsunade gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

Tsunade waited for the cheering, yelling and screaming to cool down a bit.

'Uzumaki Naruto, many of you know him, some of you will probably despise him for something he is not, I can't order any of you to like him but I can say this; since yesterday around noon Naruto was promoted to clan leader as he and his' she gave Naruto a quick look and he nodded in understanding 'and his soon to be wife Hyuuga Hinata where both promoted from Genin to Jounin in a special exam they did, he earns the respect and acknowledgement from every single one of you and his clan shall be re introduced into our history books and the original rules about him and his clan shall be given out on several points, but that will come later on' she smiled as the whole crowd cheered once more and she handed Naruto the microphone. Naruto waited a bit and the cheering went down again.

'I stand here today, in front of all of you, with the love of my life by my side. I've never expected it to be like this, nor would I think that it would be embraced like this' he smiled and continued. 'A few days ago I heard of my history and was promoted to Jounin and received the title of clan leader, I found the old clan house and I discovered many things about the Uzumaki's such as our symbols that became symbols Konoha used for its own, I will try to do my best for Konoha and hope you will all, one day, know me as a friend' he finished and sealed it with a smile and a slight kiss on Hinata's forehead as the crowd went wild. Tsunade pulled them back and smiled endlessly while she leaded them to the front door where 4 ANBU stood in a square waiting for them to escort them.

They opened the door and the crowd formed a path. With the four ANBU escorting them they headed down towards the path, many people yelled and asked them questions but the ANBU kept responding that he'd have time for that later on. After some time they passed Gaara, they stopped and he made a step forward. 'Congratulations, I see you've attained something you wished for long ago?' he said them both as he gave Naruto a hand and made a slight bow. 'Just remember that you are always welcome in Suna' he gave a slight nod and stepped back into the crowd. Naruto and Hinata walked on while Tsunade tailed them. After a few streets Tsunade came closer and gave Naruto a tap on the shoulder.

'_Tonight you're expected to be at The Jasmine Dragon, several important people will be there and we will discuss the growth of your clan__, I expect the both of you to be there at 8 sharp'_ she whispered as he nodded.

The walk continued for a few minutes before they ended at one of the tea houses nearby and stopped to sit down, several friends joined them and Sakura sat down right in front of them.

'So, Naruto, now that you proposed to Hinata…when are you two going to have the wedding?' she smiled broadly as the couple blushed slightly.

'We haven't made plans yet but it can't be too soon for me' Hinata suddenly spoke and with a firm voice she declared it. 'So, you did her yet?' Kiba laughed out loud while he patted Naruto on the shoulder, he sat down next to Sakura and immediately flew right trough the shop into a wall on the other side of the street. Sakura lowered her fist and looked angrily at the crawling boy who was licked by a giant dog. Hinata and Naruto both blushed like mad, **'Why are you always such a pervert? Go play with that girl you found!'** Sakura yelled back at him while he just grinned and sat down next to Sakura. 'Don't worry dear, I love you to' he gave her a wink and she turned around mad, blushing slightly.

They ordered something to drink and more friends joined the table, they pulled more chairs to them and soon it was a big circle. 'So, now that you have your own clan, what will you do?' one asked as Naruto took a nip from his tea. 'I guess I'll need to find more members some way or another, but I'll see about that later' Naruto smiled broadly as he looked at Hinata, some guys laughed and Hinata grew a slight blush on her face. They laughed and talk the coming hour until it was time to go and Naruto and Hinata decided to take a long walk before they went for The Jasmine Dragon. And so they walked for a hour or two, sat on a bench in the park for some time, and most of the time they met people that where curious about them and wanted to talk to them.

A bell sounded somewhere in the distance and Naruto woke up with a warm feeling on his chest, suddenly he remembered, they had 2 hours left and Hinata suggested a nice bench at the waterfront on a side way of the mountain. She lay there, peacefully sleeping on his chest as he played with her hair. When he heard the sound he looked around for a clock and saw that it was just past seven.

'_Hinata-chan…wake up'_ he whispered in her ear. She moved a bit but kept asleep so he tried it again…still no effect. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her from his chest; immediately she fought back and clutched on to him as she opened one eye. 'We got some more time right?' she smiled broadly while opening the other eye. 'You weren't asleep?' he asked in surprise. 'Now why would I sleep? Its not like someone is keeping me awake during the night' she gave him a small wink as he thought back of that night…

he woke up in the middle of the night, Hinata was literally wrapped around him and slightly kissing his neck in her sleep. First he enjoyed it until he felt something rise up in his pants, he tried to keep it down but it was stronger then his will, Hinata was vast asleep and Naruto tried not to wake her while freeing himself from her grasp, which of course tightened it. After about an hour of hard discipline she finally let go of him a bit and then she rolled over, it took him less then ten minutes to get back to sleep and try to get the two and a half hours back into his system.

'Wait a minute…I never told you that' he looked down at Hinata and she had a sinister look on her face. 'A small bird told me' she said with an innocent face.

They both laughed a bit and finally Naruto pushed her up as she protested but complied.

They walked into the direction of the centre of the village and it took them less then half an hour to get to The Jasmine Dragon, there they found several servants sitting in a small café across the street and Gaara was just walking up to them with Matsuri next to him, both in the same sets as at the party. They greeted each other and walked inside together where they heard a voice call out for them; they turned to the left and saw a long table that was set up as a U-form where many man and woman of high positions in the village sat and some they didn't recognise. At the 5 chaired head sat Tsunade with two empty chairs on each side. She waved them over. Naruto sat down next to Tsunade's left on his left sat Hinata and on Tsunade's right side Gaara and Matsuri sat down, they talked a bit until the last person joined the table and Tsunade stood up.

'Welcome, welcome, I summoned all of you here so that we can discuss the future plans of the Uzumaki clan, it is normally assumed that a clan will be made out of direct family, marriage or adoption, Naruto and Hinata have yet to set the date but will definitely marry in the upcoming year' Tsunade gave them a small look and they nodded back before she continued. 'But a clan that exists out of a mere two or, if I may say so, three members, is not a real clan' Hinata blushed a bit and most of the men laughed. 'I say we should make it an option for Naruto to let people join his clan, and thus his family, if they are willing to do so for one year, to make a start, mostly it is not possible to take in Hinata's family into their clan as you can all see she is one of the Hyuuga' she paused for a moment and let everyone over think her words while she took a slight nip of her sake. A slight whispering crossed the room and soon changed into low talking as the new look on the creation or expansion of a clan was considered, most where enthusiastic and but of course there where a few that doubted it and preferred to stick with tradition. Everyone talked about the matter until a special dressed waiter walked up to the middle of the U-form and announced 'Dinner is served' as two big doors in the back of the room flew open and a small army walked out of them.

Waiters walked around the table with food dishes and placed them on carefully selected spots while they removed the covers, there where many different foods from simple sushi to lobster to even a few large cooked birds. Several bottles of wine and sake where placed and Tsunade had trouble not to grab the nearest sake bottle for herself.

The dinner was delicious and they discussed many possibilities on how or what to do with the clan. Some suggested to let another family join them but Naruto didn't want to as it would be just a family that gained his name but they would keep their own traditions. Eventually the food was gone and they just drank when they came to a conclusion; the first idea from the Hokage would be maintained. The Hokage decided that the meeting was over and one by one the people left. Naruto and Hinata left and went to their home again.

'_I want to marry soon'_ Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear. Hinata giggled and gave him a long kiss. _'I've got to do something tomorrow, I'll be gone when you wake up'_ she whispered back to his surprised face, he wanted to ask how or where to but she didn't let him as she began kissing him wildly while she pushed him down to the bed. That night they ended up sleeping late but feeling good.

Naruto woke up and felt around him, indeed, the bed was empty.

"I wonder where she is…" he thought as he got up and walked downstairs, he went into the kitchen and prepared a basic meal. After the meal he sent a clone to clean up the mess and went to the training house. 'Let's see what I can make of this' he said out loud as he checked all the equipment and special things. He tried out several different approaches and finally he just ended up fighting clones and target dummies with his special training gear on.

After about an hour he stopped and went for a quick jump in the water, the water was relaxing but he couldn't keep his mind off of Hinata, just WHAT was she doing!?

After half an hour he left the warm water and changed into his normal black training outfit. He went to the library to find a clone waiting for him with a sealed large scroll; he found it in a small hidden spot on the desk in the middle of the chamber. Naruto tried to open it but it was stuck trough Ninjutsu, he checked the symbols and easily found the special Uzumaki scroll that contained sealing and releasing jutsu's for their family as he tried several that where similar. After about 15 minutes he finally found the right one and the scroll opened, Naruto smiled wider by the second as he read what was in the scroll; the Flying Thunder God Technique. The scroll fully explained his fathers legendary technique; the seal on the kunai or enemy or where ever he wanted to teleport to as well as the seals needed for the jutsu, he found that it was a complicated combination but surprisingly required very little chakra.

The only side effect was that he would have to be able to get to great speeds before he could even attempt to teleport, as it was actually more like, moving so fast that you can't even notice it yourself and thus, you concentrate on a specific spot where to stop, nothing more, and the special seal helped with it making it possible to get out of this high speed.

Naruto laughed out loud while he continued to read, there where some hints on using special Kunai to increase the chance of success and even a theory in his fathers handwriting of how to do it with simpler faster or even, if trained enough, with just concentration and the right, single seal; but according to the notes he didn't had the time and suddenly the notes ended.

"Must've been around the time he sealed the Kyuubi in me…" Naruto thought as he felt his stomach. He took the scroll down and went to the chamber with all weapons and armour in it, he soon found the special Kunai his father used and tried them out; they where a bit lighter and probably made from stronger material, but they where at least twenty years old and not used for the last 19 years so he packed them all up and brought the scroll back to its hidden spot in the desk, sealing both the scroll and the door. He went to the front door and left a small massage for Hinata that he was out to town. He grabbed his black coat and put on his sandals and made it to the village.

On his way trough the village he found that, instead of the normal walk where he'd always received silent stare's from everyone, he was greeted by most people and some girls even blushed as he walked by. "I'm beginning to like this" he happily though as he walked past many shops and places. He ended up at the place he wanted to; a blacksmith that was specialised in weapons, once the student of the great master weapon smith where he and Hinata delivered the weapon request from Tenten. He went in and a young boy came to him.

'Good afternoon Uzumaki-sama, is there anything I can help you with?' he smiled slightly and had a brown apron and simple blacksmithing clothing on. 'Ah, yes, I've come to see your master, can I speak with him?'

'Of course, if you'd follow me?' he suggested while he turned around and walked into the back of the place. A huge forge appeared and Naruto removed his coat as it was really hot inside. A man of about forty years age stood in the back as he was reading something, next to him was a red glowing spear point. 'Gomen, sensei, we have someone who wishes to talk to you' the boy said and the giant man turned around, he held a long letter and looked as if he'd just had a taste of heaven.

'Ah, I see, Uzumaki Naruto isn't it?' the man smiled as he lay down the letter and walked up to Naruto, he rubbed his hand clean and shook Naruto's hand firmly as he made a small bow.

'I think I know why you are here' the old man smiled as Naruto grabbed the bag. 'Let me guess, it has something to do with your fathers twin swords or his Kunai?' the man sat down on a small bench and smiled broadly. 'How do you know?' Naruto replied as he showed him the Kunai, old and rusty yet sharp to the point. 'twenty eight years ago I began this shop, and just a few years after that your father came to me with the request to repair two swords, I'll tell you this, they where the best swords I've ever seen, sharper then anything and stronger then the hardest steel, unfortunately, I couldn't fix them and I had to send him to my old master, he could fix them' the man smiled as Naruto pulled out the two swords that where, after all these years, still in perfect condition. 'I think it was about seven years after I opened my shop that I met him again, it was late and I sat in a simple sake bar when he already was there and drinking, he was very depressed and kept talking on and on about something being impossible, lack of concentration and a point of destination' the boy came in with two cups of tea and stood near them to listen to the story. 'After more drinks we both became a little drunk and began talking, he mentioned some new jutsu he'd been working on but it didn't work' the man smiled as he took out one of the Kunai that Naruto brought. 'he said the normal Kunai where to…well to normal, and that he needed something special, so I told him to come by the next day, several weeks later I met him on the street and he literally jumped from happiness; he had remembered the talk but forgotten with who so he was even more depressed, we went directly to my shop and he showed me the design of a Kunai like this' the man held the kunai up and gave his apprentice a nod as he showed him the master piece. 'We adjusted it slightly for better results in combat and then we picked the finest metals that we could find, and this was the result, every few years he ordered some more and it was a good income since the metals he wanted where rare and expensive and it needed me and several apprentices to work on it for a week to make a complete set' the man smiled broadly, knowing what was about to come.

'I assume you can make me a set of these within the next two weeks?' Naruto smiled as he stood up. 'Why, of course I can Uzumaki-sama is there anything else you'd wish for?' the man wrote something down and gave the note to his apprentice who ran of. 'Actually, yes, I've got an idea to improve the affectivity of the jutsu, my father placed a special seal on them, but if I can be here when they are forged, is it possible that you can engrave them with a seal while I infuse the metal with chakra and a special jutsu when its fluid?' the man thought for a moment and then he smiled broadly. 'I'll send someone to get you when the moment arrives.'

'By the way, make them the best you've ever made, payment is not a problem' Naruto gave the man a hand and left the shop.

* * *

There ya go, another chapter up and ideas i've long been walking with have finally come out of my forsaken mind, please review; good and bad comments are both always welcome.

Enjoy reading!


	5. Planning

'' Talking

"" Thinking

_Whispering_

**Yelling or screaming**

_**Written**_

**

* * *

**

Planning

* * *

Tsunade walked into her office and sat down, she sighed seeing her desk was once again filled with paperwork. 'Can't you use the door just once?' she called out and Jiraiya appeared before the window. 'Now why would I do that?' he said with a big smile while he opened it and sat down on a chair. 'Did I hear correct about Naruto becoming a Jounin?' he smiled broadly as he snapped a bottle of sake from her desk.

'You shouldn't be drinking during work you know' he said with an innocent voice while he turned the bottle around above his mouth. 'I don't, I already finished that one before I got here' she smiled back at him with a threatening grin.

'Alright alright, now what happened, I heard that he got the news that he has a clan?'

So Tsunade told him all about what happened and the up coming wedding. She went on the whole time except when she told about Naruto and Hinata he couldn't help but laugh hard.

'So I reckon I'll have to wait a bit before we return to our training?' Jiraiya said while he walked back to the window. 'I think that, perhaps, he doesn't even has time for training; seeing that two months are already gone, another will be needed for the wedding and don't forget the honeymoon.'

'But don't worry, they defeated an elite team of swords man, and some of them they even made a joke of by soloing them where even some of their teachers would have asked for assistance' she made a grin while he reopened the door. 'Alright, here is the report of the mission, those guys where a joke but surprisingly strong' he threw a small scroll on her table before he jumped out.

Naruto walked trough town and still couldn't believe it, everywhere he looked or turned people greeted him. One girl even asked him out; blushing like mad he turned her down before anyone could see it. He never thought of it like that, but he was a muscled man that was almost twenty, leader of a clan and one of the strongest Jounin of the village.

He went for a cup of tea and relaxed while he went trough for things that he needed to do;

He had to go to Tsunade for something, find out where Hinata went and go to the jeweller to pick up her gift. 'Tsunade it is then' he said while he stood up and went into an ally.

'Come in' a voice was heard from the office as he knocked on the door. 'I'm glad that Hinata got some sense into you' Tsunade smiled quickly to Naruto before she continued with her paperwork. 'Please sit down, what do you need?'

'Actually I just need to know something' Naruto said while he sat down on the couch.

'I was thinking but, how can I become clan leader while I will marry another clan leader?' Tsunade looked up and laughed. 'Was it Jiraiya or Hinata that made you smart? Or was it just the time that slipped by?' she laughed some more while she pushed a pile of paper to the side.

'Actually we got rules for this, in case of two actual leaders in love or marriage, one need to end his life with one clan and begin with the other. But in your case, Hinata isn't leader yet, there are two options, she could discuss the next leader with her clan or she could just appoint someone as her second, the clan may have troubles with it but if you want to she can have my support' Naruto thought about this for a moment and then smiled. 'I think we don't need that, she always saw as Neji as a brother and her father is seeing him as a son, he is older then her and is the so called genius of the Hyuuga, if there is someone who can lead their clan, it's him' Naruto smiled broadly while he sat straight up.

'I see, now, about something else, do you have any plans so far about the wedding?' Tsunade looked up to Naruto and smiled; he looked away and blushed a bit. 'You do have a date planned right?' Tsunade looked at Naruto before she buried her face in her hands.

'I thought you wanted to marry her right?'

'Of course I do!' Naruto stood up angrily.

Tsunade leaned back onto her chair and smiled 'then go find your girl and plan something you fool' she smiled even broadly while he rushed out of the door just managing to scream a good bye.

Naruto flashed trough the village with great speed, people only saw a faint black shadow with a gust of wind past by all around the village. Lee was running laps when he saw the shadow pass by and tried to keep up but was no match unless he would release his weights. Naruto ran trough the village and went by all the central points and shopping places but couldn't find Hinata. Suddenly an arm grabbed him by the chest and he was pulled back into sight and away from the shadowy stream he was in. After a few seconds realising that he suddenly stopped he looked to whom this armed belonged.

Kakashi sat on a tree and saw the shadow approach in the distance, he moved his headband and saw a flash of Naruto's face, he placed the band before his eye again and held out an arm, suddenly a great forced rammed into him and he was pushed trough the tree, breaking a street pole on his way. Finally he managed to stop and held Naruto by his shoulders.

'Why were you in such a hurry?' he smiled beneath his mask and poked Naruto on his head.

'Hey Kakashi-sensei, I need to find Hinata, know where she is?' Naruto managed to say between some heavy panting, he was running trough town for about a minute or 5 now and because of the speed, every time he tried to breathe he felt like a hammer landed on his chest. 'I know where she isn't' Kakashi happily replied while he looked around for his beloved book that he lost somewhere during the fall. 'Alright, I have to go again then, bye' he tried to break free but Kakashi wouldn't let him. ´Say, since your going to marry soon, shouldn't you have a bachelor party? ´ Naruto stopped breaking free and looked at the ground for a moment. 'Alright, I'll see to it I guess, now can you let me go? I really need to find Hinata' Naruto started to get annoyed now. 'Yes yes, But first we need to plan your party, lets see we should have at least a large amount of sake! Oh and don't forget the women, we need women at your party!' Kakashi sat down and stared up dreamingly, Naruto took this opportunity to sneak off and a block away he began running again.

Hinata sat down together with Sakura, Tenten and Ino, they where planning all morning on the wedding and every now and then Sakura and Ino had an argument about the smallest things, yet things seemed to be almost done. A waiter came with 4 cups and a teapot.

'I still think we should take Pink to purple flowers' Sakura said with a firm voice.

'You can think whatever you want but they will be white!' Ino scolded back as she grabbed her tea, almost breaking the stone cup. 'I'll Take white mixed with purple, we agreed on that half an hour ago' Hinata stated with a smile. Suddenly a gust of wind came from the streets and a small cloud of dust followed in a straight line past the shop.

'If he goes that fast how can he find you?' Tenten smiled, they all knew he was searching for her and found it quite amusing as he passed them several times on the street already.

'Should I go get him? We are done anyway now, Sakura, I've given your name for the dress deliverer, they should have it ready in a week' Hinata gave them all a nod while she stood up and left them to chat a bit at the table, 'Oh wait, there is something else we need to talk about Hinata' Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her down again. 'We need to get you a bachelor party' Sakura said with an evil grin. Hinata thought about it for a moment and nodded, 'I'll let the three of you handle that, now I need to find Naruto before he knocks down a building or something' she smiled and left some money for the tea and cake they had.

She walked outside and jumped up to the top of the building next to her as it was one of the highest in the area.

After a second that she was standing she saw a dust line going through the city and smiled before she vanished into thin air.

"Come on! Where is she!?!" Naruto was about to give up when suddenly he sensed a familiar aroma, he turned around a corner and followed the scent. Suddenly, in a vague blur, he thought he saw Hinata sitting on a bench smiling at him; he tried to stop as good as possible;

he turned to his side and forced his left hand into the ground to decrease his speed, after a few blocks he finally stopped and turned around, a long small ravine that was about one meter deep from where he stood, all eyes where pointed to him and he looked around him for a bit, suddenly he remembered one of his new technique's that he learned from Jiraiya.

Naruto formed a few seals and whispered (Rock Bend Technique) while he slammed his hands to the ground, infusing it with charka. The ground around the small ravine rose up and fell down on it closing it, after a few seconds nobody could even see anything out of it except a normal street. He looked up and saw a happy looking Hinata walking up to him waving, he jumped up and rushed to her and caught her while spinning around.

'Finally, where were you all day?' Naruto looked at her and she just smiled.

'You do know that you passed me right on the street several times do you?' she gave him a wink and freed herself from his grasp as she grabbed his left arm and pulled him along.

'I had to do some girls stuff' was all she said and Naruto surrendered and followed his arm.

27 Days later

Naruto walked into the room with a few bottles of sake and some coke, They finally convinced Lee that he couldn't drink after at his 21st birthday where they filmed him after he took one cup of sake, he was shocked and helped the bar owner build a completely new bar and apologised every day for a month, Naruto convinced Kakashi and Jiraiya that they could celebrate his bachelor party on their own in the strip club which they fully agreed on. Gaara and Kankuro where on a diplomatic mission; the newest clan leader in Konoha was getting married. The whole night was filled with drinks stories and laughter, the next morning they woke up scattered across the living room, most of them with a giant head ache.

Sakura picked Hinata up for her party and when they went into town she blindfolded her, they walked for a while and finally came to a building, they walked in and went down some stairs before they removed the blindfold. Hinata looked around and saw that they even got her sister and Temari, Shikamaru's girlfriend over from Suna. There where bottles of sake on the table and Tsunade sat in a corner with an already empty bottle next to her, smiling broadly.

They talked about boys and discovered that Temari was thinking about moving to Konoha soon and live with Shikamaru, Kurenai and Asuma finally confessed to each other and many other things. Somewhere halfway they all somehow conjured gifts for Hinata and put them down on the table lined up for Hinata.

First she got a complete tea set with a flowery pattern from Ino.

Second she had a small box containing a few medical Jutsu scrolls that would maximise their pleasure in bed from Sakura. Hinata looked at each of them with a slight red face before she put them back in the box and went on.

Tenten's gift was next and it contained a book on how to keep your weapons in perfect shape and a small Kunai letter opener.

Temari got her a small box; she unwrapped the paper and opened the lit of the small box, she peeked in and directly slammed it shut blushing madly. Everybody looked curious at the box and Hinata and Temari smiled broadly. 'I Think Naruto will like that' she said as she added a wink to it. Tenten couldn't wait any longer and grabbed the small box off Hinata's lap; she opened it and laughed out loud before she picked it up and held it up high; it was a black set of sexy lingerie. Everyone bursted into laughter as hinata grew an even darker red, she quickley grabbed the set and put it back in the box, she quickley shut it and laid it down under her seat. Soon the laughter stopped and they moved on to the next gift.

Hinata grabbed the envelope that was in front of her and opened it with the kunai from Tenten; she pulled a small piece of paper out of it and read it, then she smirked and thanked Kurenai before she showed it to the rest of the girl, it was a coupon for 5 free massages in Konoha's top spa. 'Thank you, Kurenai-sensei' Hinata gave Kurenai a small nod before she laid it down and went on to the last 2 gifts.

The second last was from her sister and had the Hyuuga logo on top of it, it was a not to large wooden box, when she opened it a small necklace was revealed that once belonged to her mother, it was a jewellery box that their mother left to her sister as she was going to be leader of the clan one day, Hinata picked a tear and thanked her sister for the gift before she went on with the last gift.

It had a simple green with white stripes patter and a red ribbon around the upper right corner, when she removed the wrapping it revealed a black book with a small envelope in front of it, she laid the book down and opened the envelope.

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**You will enter a new part of your life where many changes will be made, some good some bad. There will be rough times but you have found the man of your dreams and he will give support. Your relation will be the centre of your life and your happiness will be a priority, to help you with this is this little book.**_

_**Hokage Tsunade**_

_**PS. Naruto will be happy with it as well.**_

'Thank you Hokage-sama' Hinata smiled as she put down the letter and grabbed the book, Tsunade smiled and replied 'Just read the book dear, I'm sure he'll like it as well' with a smile.

Hinata looked at the book, it was completely black and had nothing written on it on any of the sides. She opened it and after reading the title she blushed again, throwing it on the table and Tenten, who couldn't wait again, grabbed the book and opened it, she read the title and an evil grin crossed her face, she went trough it quickly and the grin grew darker by the minute.

'Hokage-sama, I didn't knew you had it in you' she laughed before the book went around the group and finally Kurenai gave Tsunade a look before she gave it back to Hinata who put it with the rest of the gifts, they continued the party chatting about the guys and talking about the wedding, late on the evening they left and Hinata found out that they where in the basement of Ino.

When Hinata entered the mansion she heard some sleeping sounds and peeked into the living room, she saw them all sleeping soundly, she went upstairs and locked the gifts away in her own dressing room before she went to bed.

Naruto woke up, he saw Shikamaru nod at him before he left the room, he stood up and looked around, Gaara and Kankuro where already gone and so was Lee. Choji, Neji Konohamaru, Shino and Kiba where still randomly sleeping in the room. He fell down on the couch again while he grabbed his head, a searing pain went trough his head as he lay there, not remembering the end of the last night.

He lay there for some time until Kiba woke up growling about his head ache, he called Akamaru from the garden and left after greeting Naruto.

Naruto left the room and went to the bath room to fresh up a bit, after that he went to the bedroom and found Hinata sleeping soundlessly; Choking a pillow in his place.

He made sure everybody left and then he crawled up to Hinata, he pulled away the pillow and a hand rose, grabbed him by the back of his neck and pushed him to her chest, first he tried to escape but changed his mind and held her tightly.

Hinata woke up shortly after, she looked down and smiled, soon they would be married, soon…

They lay like that for several hours until Naruto's stomach growled loudly. He looked up and smiled. 'Shall we get something to eat then?' she nodded and they went down together.

After lunch they told each other of the night before but Hinata didn't told him about the two special gifts.

That night they ate at his favourite ramen stand and they went to the cinema and watched a random movie, at the end of the day he took her up to the top of Hokage Mountain.

'_Thank you, for coming into my life'_ he whispered into her ear when they watched the sunset.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, i got some personal problems that i won´t burden you with :), here is the next chapter with the next one comming soon i hope:D 


	6. The Wedding

Speaking ''

Thinking ""

_Thinking_

**Screaming or yelling**

_**Written**_

_**Lemon part inside so if you don**__**'t like it don't read, just so you know ;)**_

_**I also changed the rating from teen to mature because, well because the part which you are about to read :)**_

_**Enjoy reading :P**_

**

* * *

**

The Wedding

* * *

Naruto laid the finishing touch to his ceremonial kimono and turned around.

'Can't you, just for one day, remove that mask, Kakashi?' Naruto smiled while he looked at his old sensei; a long white pants and a white open jacket showed his chest lightly but his mask and headband where still on as usual except for the mask being white this time.

'Come on Naruto, you know very well as I do that I won't take this mask of now don't you?' Kakashi laughed while he stood up and opened the door.

A great open field was filled was filled with people in white clothing, except a small group in purple white from the Hyuuga clan and the Hokage in her traditional white/red Hokage robes.

Naruto looked up into the sun and smiled, this day couldn't have been better!

When he woke up he saw Hinata running around, confused and talking about several things at the same time, when he sat up she literally jumped him and cried out that the wedding would become a disaster; but before he could respond Sakura pulled her off of him and yelled something to the hallway where Kiba and Kakashi appeared.

They grabbed him and dragged him away, Kiba had a box with his clothing prepared outside and they where shut out by the girls, Kakashi led him to the plains just outside Konoha where he was greeted by a great crowd.

Naruto was dragged down somewhere and was forced to speak to some people he never met before about his clan. Soon after he got to his friends and they drank a little before somewhere around noon suddenly he was grabbed by Kakashi and everybody was getting into chairs; the wedding was about to begin.

After some minutes Naruto stood at the front at a small altar with a giant scroll on it, open to a certain point with all kind of names on it, he remembered Kakashi talking about something as this, every time someone married they had to sign their names in the scroll before him.

The crowd went silent and Tsunade stepped forward where she gave Naruto a small nod before she walked to the other side of the altar. Naruto turned around when he heard some people in the back. His jaw almost fell to the ground, he saw a beautiful Hinata with his mothers wedding dress on and she was brought down to the altar by her father who was actually smiling. When they stopped Hiashi gave Naruto her hand and whispered a familiar threat to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder before he sat down.

Tsunade told of their history, how they met and eventually how they found to love each other.

Time passed and her words ended when they began their own speech.

'The first time I saw you, you where being chased by Iruka sensei, you ran into the room and hided. When Iruka came into the room and asked me if I saw you I did not know why but declined, ever since that day I have loved you, and now, after all these years, you have finally found me.' Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled.

'Now that I found you, I won't let you go, never again shall my love for you be parted' she ended with a slight grin.

'_I wish I knew sooner'_ Naruto whispered before he stood straight.

'I never noticed you unless as a dark and shy person, you where always there but I never thought about it, until some weeks ago when suddenly my mind snapped, I saw you walking and had a feeling I never had before, people say there are some souls that belong to each other and I don't know if its true or not. But know that I will always love you' Naruto stated, he looked down to Hinata and raised his hand. He grabbed her cheek and with his thumb he swept away a tear from her right eye. 'I promise' he whispered to her.

Hinata swung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, the crowd let out a silent laughter and Tsunade overlooked them for some time until she announced.

'Then by this kiss I pronounce you man and wife!' she yelled out and everyone stood up and clapped, Naruto kissed her back while he grabbed her bridal style.

They released and with a slightly red blush they walked down the path, they where cheered on by almost all of Konoha.

After the wedding they had a great meal at the centre of town, all their friends and family was invited and the feast went on until late in the night. Around 2 in the morning Naruto and Hinata walked back to their mansion.

'Uzumaki Hinata' Hinata said dreamingly out front of her as she held on to Naruto's left arm.

'I like the sound of that' Naruto smiled as he took out the key, they walked across the small bridge and stood in front of the main door when Naruto smiled broadly.

'We got to do this right now' he smiled even broader at Hinata who was a bit confused.

'What do you mean Naruto-kun?' she asked, suddenly he grabbed her and threw her in his arms and kicked the door open. He walked all the way up to the bedroom where he gently lay her down on the bed. They both blushed for a moment until Hinata pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

'Thank you for waiting so patiently, it must've been hard' she whispered into his ear while softly nibbling on it. Naruto thought back and remembered, every time they where in bed he could almost not control himself, one time he even grabbed her breasts and she pushed him away telling him that she had to save herself for after the wedding, even though it's a bit over reacted and the wedding was planned he knew Hiashi would kill him if he knew that they even slept together.

Hinata rolled over and got on top of Naruto, she gained a bright red glow on her face as she started removing the dress she changed into between the wedding and dinner, after just a moment Naruto smiled. 'I knew that dress looked better if it laid on the floor' He said with an evil grin.

He pushed himself back to the wall, sitting up he held his arms around her and gently removed her bra clips. 'Close your eyes pervert' she whispered to him with a mischievous smile. Naruto closed his eyes and felt that Hinata pushed his arms down, a moment later she lifted his shirt and felt with her hands over his muscular body. She grabbed his hands and laid them down on her hips, guiding them up to her breasts. Naruto grasped for air as he felt the soft skin on and around her nipples, he began massaging them in a pattern and Hinata pushed them harder on as she moaned silently.

Naruto moved forward and began nibbling on the right one while he moved his right hand to her back; she grabbed the back of his head and pushed him further to her as he took it in more.

Both of his hands now where at her back, moving down he felt her nicely formed shape and thin silken underwear. He opened his eyes and looked down, it had a dark red colour and had a pattern of roses on the sides, he softly grabbed her ass and squeezed it a bit, Hinata giggled and began kissing him in the neck.

Naruto lifted Hinata a bit and he slowly pulled her panties down and threw it to the end of the bed, he stared at it for a split second and then felt Hinata guide his hand to her vagina where she made him massage it. She suddenly felt down on top of him and began to breath even more heavily, he moved two fingers deeper in with a pulsating movement and she began to moan more and more. Suddenly she grabbed on to him and with one hand she forced him to go faster, he obeyed and she let out a slight squeak and released him from her grip as suddenly his hand was covered in her fluid, she sighed for a moment as Naruto stopped.

She quickly grabbed his hand as she had a bright blush on her face she kissed his chest.

Then she moved down and when she arrived at his belt she slowly removed his pant, his cock flipped out as soon as it could and caught Hinata by surprise, she knew it was rather large because she peeked every now and then and remembered that, the first time she did, she almost screamed it out.

She grabbed it and slowly she began moving up and down and Naruto arched his back, she held the tip up and moved it to her mouth, as she let it in she began licking the top and Naruto moaned out loud, looked up and almost stopped completely his eyes where closed shut and his face was forced by some sort of pain.

'P-p-p-Please don't stop' he panted out as he grabbed her cheek and rubbed her face softly but forcefully. She continued sucking and soon he called her name out of satisfaction, never had she heard her name being called out by such a lustful manner.

She moved her mount further down and swallowed his cock even deeper, suddenly she coughed as it touched the back of her mouth and reached the sensitive part, she bit his cock a bit in the shock and Naruto grabbed her quickly, she pushed him down again and tried again, now she pushed it even further in, she let out a satisfying sigh as she continued to suck while she grabbed his balls and massaged them slowly.

'I-I…I think I'm about to come' Naruto managed to get out but it was already to late, Hinata received the full load and quickly leaned backward, she looked confused for a moment and then she swallowed it. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and both smiled.

'Gomen…' he whispered, but she laid a finger to his mouth and moved closer to kiss him in the neck. 'I think I liked it a bit' she muttered.

Suddenly she felt something and looked down; his cock was still hard after what seemed an eternity of pleasure and pain. She smiled and looked him in the eye. 'Can't wait to go all the way?' she laughed nervously before he grabbed her ass and with his left hand he began masturbating her again, she let out a long moan before she pushed him away, 'it's my turn now' she said with and evil grin as she leaned back and grabbed Naruto's head; pushing it down. Naruto moved a bit and lay down as he began to softly lick the already wet and warm skin. He began to get a feeling for it and licked deeper and faster making Hinata grab her breasts and massaging them while heavily breathing, panting and moaning. It didn't took long before she came and Naruto's mouth was filled with her feminine fluid. He looked at her as he swallowed it; she giggled and lay down on his chest, both heavily breathing.

Naruto played with Hinata's hair and nibbled on her neck.

'We should have married a long time ago' he said with a broad grin on his face.

'well then, I guess we just have to take back what time we lost' Hinata giggled while she moved her hand over his muscles and kissing them a bit. 'You know, you seemed shy at first but I never expected you to be so demanding in bed' Naruto laughed when she moved her hand down again and felt his cock rising again.

She looked down and smiled, she wanted more now that she finally had that what she dreamed so long of, ever since he returned she woke up every morning after dreaming of them to be like this, she masturbated after every dream and one time she was almost caught by Neji.

Naruto groaned when she licked the stiff cock and he couldn't hold himself anymore, he grabbed her and rolled over, pushing her down on the bed he began sucking on her nipples while he began massaging her clit heavily, it didn't took long before she moaned hard and he grabbed her legs.

He laid them over his shoulder and grabbed her hips, Hinata gasped for air as he moved his stick to her, slowly he pushed it in.

Hinata cried out as Naruto pushed it in deeper, she grabbed on to the bed as Naruto began to thrust it in and out screaming of joy.

After a few orgasms he suddenly stiffened and stopped, he quickly tried to pull out but suddenly he collapsed on her as they both breathed heavily, holding each other.

'I-I-I…I think I came inside' Naruto said with a tomato red head as Hinata smiled, _'Don't worry, Tenten showed me a medical Jutsu that she learned from Tsunade, it prevents the sperm to reach the egg'_ she whispered.

They crawled onto each other and cuddled each other to sleep.

* * *

There, sorry about the short wedding, I'm not much of a weddings person I guess, anyways, review me please as I want to know if you liked it or not, comments criticism and ideas are always welcome. If you want more lemons or not anymore just say so, I'll see how the next chapter turns out according to the reviews.

Enjoy reading!


	7. The Truth

Hey, I wanted to make this a quick small add, some may see it like a filler but i just had to get this out of my mind :)

Enjoy reading and please review.

**

* * *

**

**The Truth**

**

* * *

**

His eyes where closed. She could still not believe the night that just passed, she dreamt of it for years, first just as children playing together, then as her boyfriend. And finally the last few years the dreams turned more "Sensual" and now, after all those years it finally happened, it was better then she had imagined most of the time though.

She tried to turn around and realised he still held her closely to her; she smiled and gave him a little poke. She got out of bed and walked to the window. The sun was up and birds where singing in trees nearby. When she turned around she saw them again, those deep blue eyes were she lost herself in so many times.

Naruto sat up and smiled, "it's a good thing we don't live in town" he thought as he walked up to her, he lay his arms around her and smelled the warm summer air.

'_You really look beautiful, so naked in the sunlight'_ he whispered into her ear as he gave her a small kiss. She blushed and looked down, she totally forgot, both of them where still naked!

She quickly went to the bed and grabbed his shirt, pulled it on and walked back blushing.

'Why is it that my shirt looks so much better on you' he smiled as he looked at her, the wind was lightly playing with her hair and her pale typical hairless Hyuuga body was a sight for sore eyes in the sun. 'I got lucky that you love me you know' he laughed as he pulled her closer and kissed her in the neck.

'I think we need to talk' he suddenly said with a serious face, he took her in and down to the living room after they both got dressed. 'A month ago, when my new title as clan head was pronounced, Tsunade said something about the rules of history that where changed, there is a great secret behind it and almost everyone that is older then 25 know about it and experienced it' he kept silence for a moment as he looked her in the eyes.

'If anyone who knows is ever to speak of it to anyone he or she is with direct order of the third Hokage sentenced to death by any means necessary' Hinata held her hand for he mouth and looked shocked at Naruto, he was obviously deadly serious.

'Anyone…except the current Hokage or me' he grinned as he looked up again.

'W-W-What is it?' Hinata muttered.

'It is about the Kyuubi, he was, as a nine tailed fox demon, extremely strong, so strong even that until even now there has never be anyone strong enough to kill him, not even with an army…Not even my father!' Naruto felt like the words had to go trough a brick wall to get out of his mouth. 'He couldn't kill him…but by sacrificing his life trough a special forbidden Jutsu he could seal' he kept silent for a moment. 'It had to be sealed in something…or rather someone…someone who could contain its ferocious power and would grow into a cage around its charka ways, it had to be a baby' he stood up at his last words and walked to the door. 'Wait here' he said as he disappeared into the hallway to appear a few moment later with a small scroll in his hand.

'I received this scroll from the Hokage while you where asleep when we finished the exam' he said as he handed her the scroll.

_**The Scroll**_

_**I am on my way to the Kyuubi as I write this, I don't have much time so must be quick, Naruto, my beloved son, shall not hear from the Kyuubi until he is of age, the Uzumaki clan house should be cleaned monthly and kept in good state for, when he is of age, he can live there. I want him to become a Shinobi, so he can learn to control his chakra and that of the demon if I am to succeed. My last wish is for my son and for him alone, he can use the special jutsu that the **__**Hokage knows of to reveal this. My son, you should be of age now and at least Chuunin or Genin, I hope you have found you're way around with the Kyuubi sealed inside of you; you are the only one I could trust it to and the only one I knew that would be powerful enough. If it is kept secret from you I shall explain now, you are Uzamaki Naruto, last heir to the Uzumaki clan, the rest was killed during the last war and you're mother and I where the only ones left, I hope you will find the time in you're life to make our clan live up again, as we where the first in Konoha and also one of the strongest. Much more would be said but I see the Kyuubi on the horizon, a horrible beast, I wish I could explain more, yet I can't, Inside the Uzumaki clan house is a library which contains our history and family tree's, I will assume the council will erase us from history because of the Kyuubi. Last, I hope you will find someone to love one day to receive the love we couldn't give you.**_

_**End Scroll.**_

After she red the scroll she laid it down on the table and looked up at Naruto.

Her eyes where watery and her right hand was turned into a shaking fist.

'Is this why you were hated by the whole village for all those years!? Because you saved them from complete destruction!!?!?!' she almost screamed out as she let her tears go.

She always wondered why, but nobody ever said anything else then that he was a stupid monster or a demon, now she understood, now, more then ever she hated her father and the whole village.

'Yes, I know I should have told you long before we married, but I was afraid you would hate me like everyone else, do you? Hinata-Chan, do you hate me now that you know that I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me?' he couldn't breath and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her face rise, it was full of anger and tears where pouring down her face, she stood up and face him, suddenly she slapped him hard across the face. **'BAKA! How can I ever hate you!?!?!'** she cried out, she fell forward and landed on his chest. Naruto was amazed, he was prepared to face her anger but didn't expect this. He laid his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

'Why didn't you tell me sooner…I was there for you…I…I…' she snickered between her tears as he held her more tightly. _'I was a fool not to thrust in you'_ he whispered as she finally stopped crying and looked up at him. _'And you where my fool…and always will be, promise me that'_ she whispered back. _'I promise.'_

Several hours later.

'I need to do something, I'll be back within the hour' she called as she left the house.

She went trough the village and was in a good mood, she finally knew how it all happened and she was wearing a new vest, she found it in the closet; it was a long white coat for a female and it had the Konoha/Uzumaki symbol on it. She walked on until she arrived at the Hokage's tower and entered, she walked towards the Hokage office and knocked gently.

'come in' was heard from the room, she opened the door and saw Tsunade talking with an ANBU member, she stood aside and waited until she was done and the ANBU left.

'Hinata-chan, don't you need to be enjoying Naruto?' she smiled broadly as she pointed her to a seat. 'That is just what I'm here about, Hokage-sama' she said as she sat down and looked around to check that there was no one there.

'I know about that what is sealed inside of him' she stated with a serious face, Tsunade who was leaning backward with a sleepy gaze sat straight up and turned her face serious as well.

'Please, tell me more.'

'This morning he explained how it happened, he even thought I would hate him for it!' she almost cried out and her eyes went wet again.

'I understand how you both could feel, he found out when he was just beginning to be Genin I think…he suddenly was confronted by Him self sometime, but he knew he was always hated for Him, so you've got to understand that he was afraid of losing you' she smiled sympathetically. Hinata nodded in agreement as she brushed away her tears.

'Now, what is it that you are here for?' Tsunade began to get curious.

'Some time ago, when Naruto wasn't back yet, Tenten was over with Neji and I knew they where…you know…doing "IT" if you get what I mean' Tsunade nodded.

'I asked her how she prevented not to get pregnant and she explained to me of a medical jutsu that she learned from Sakura, she showed it to me and learned the symbols' she showed the symbols and Tsunade nodded knowingly.

'Ever since Naruto is back again I hoped for the best and…' she blushed lightly 'I used them every day to be certain that they worked.'

'Are you afraid that it didn't work?' Tsunade stood up and walked to her side of the desk.

'It's not that, it's just that, when I heard of the Kyuubi, I began to think…'

'About what kind of effect it will have?' Tsunade continued as she smiled to Hinata.

'Is it possible to have normal children with the Kyuubi inside him?' Hinata felt the tears coming up again as she looked at Tsunade, she loved Naruto with all her heart and soul but would love only one thing more, and that would be having his children.

'I discussed this with Shizune, Sakura and the elders many times, indeed it is true, Sakura knew but had sworn secrecy unless Naruto allowed her to, yet I don't think Naruto knows' she stared to the wall.

'We never dealt with something like this before and the possibilities are almost endless…But we think it should be no problem for the both of you to have children' Hinata smiled as she let out a relieved sigh. 'Although, we do not know how or what will happen if you do, I will hold personal responsibility if anything ever should happen' she stated as she sat down again.

'Anything else you'd like to ask?' she smiled friendly while she grabbed a small sake bottle from her desk draw.

'Actually yes, is this jutsu permanent or do I have to activate it every day?' Hinata blushed a bit with a broad smile as she asked it.

'hehe, it will stop it's effect after a month, but I got two other for you that you might find helpful, one will have the same effect but then for a year, and the other will neutralise the effect completely for a month' she stood up again and walked to a cupboard, after a little bit of searching she slammed the door and turned around.

'Sakura will have them I think, she leads the Hospital since recently, she does a good job and it saves me a lot of paperwork as well!' she wore an evil smile as she sat down again.

'I'll send a message to let her find them and bring her to you if you'd like?'

'Arigato, but I'll ask her myself' she stood up happily and left the office.

"An Uzumaki with the Byakugan blood limit and perhaps some demon chakra as well…only fate can turn like this" Tsunade smiled as she took a nip from the bottle.

* * *

There ya go, now she knows and still loves him , how else could it be right?

i look forward to every single review i'm going to get from every single one of you, right? right?

please review so i know what you think and can continue the story :P


	8. The Technique

Here is the next chapter; I won't be able to upload more for the next two weeks as I will go on a holiday all the way to France! I'm looking forward to it :3

Oh and I got some messages about how stupid the name flying thunder god was…I haven't read the manga myself but I found somewhere on the net that that's the name of the technique of Yondaime that made people call him the yellow flash, if you know better AND read the manga or have proof that this is not true please notify me :)

**

* * *

**

The Technique

* * *

Naruto walked around the house, it surely was a large house; that was a fact. There was just this one thing bugging him. If his clan used to be so big, where was the rest?

The library did him no good, it told about the mansion being the centre of the community and having houses surround it in a circle like pattern, even a flour plan was hidden somewhere that showed him the many different houses and their owners position in the clan, although the clan was really big it didn't appear to have much of a difference between the main and the branch family except for the leaf tattoo that branch members received.

Naruto put away the scroll and sat down. 'I'll ask baa-chan later on about that…' he sighed as he leaned back, suddenly his foot knocked against the hidden door behind the desk.

He thought back and remembered the scroll with the Flying Thunder God technique.

He jumped up and rushed to the door, he completely forgot to collect the Kunai, he received a message that they where done one and a half week ago!

Naruto grabbed his long black coat and closed the gate behind him.

'Wait a minute…If I need great speed for the technique, I'd better try right now!' Naruto cheered as he flexed his muscles. He focused on the shop of the blacksmith and visualised the street before him, he opened his eyes and looked trough the forest path before him and pictured the whole road. Then it happened.

For the normal eye it was quite the sight, Naruto stood there, eyes closed while molding some chakra, suddenly he disappeared and a wall of dust shot up in one direct line safely trough all the tree's.

Naruto could believe his eyes, within one second pictures of the whole way to the shop flashed before him, the forest first, then the beginning part of town and eventually the final part of town. There was just one thing he didn't think about, how to stop?

He kept running and tried to slow down; he saw the great field where he married and the open plains that where next to it, he passed a lake and ran so fast that it didn't even needed chakra to walk on. He moved on but finally managed to slow down, his feet where almost visible again but where hurting tremendously; he crushed trough giant rocks, watery waves that where more painful then metal and then it happened. He tripped over a rock, now that he was slowing down he didn't crush trough them as easily.

His face landed on the ground and opened it for about one mile long until he stopped, clashing into a rock wall. He got up and rubbed his head. 'Didn't expect that…' was all he could say before he fell down again.

Several hours later Naruto opened his eyes and looked up, he got up and looked back, a long path was seen, trough a mountain, trough a forest and even over a lake, it was one big line.

'hehe, maybe I'll need to practise in a more "safe" environment' he looked down the path and began to run "better if I just run back."

It took him less then half an hour to race back, when he reached the great wall an ANBU member grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from running.

'Glad to see that you are still alive Uzumaki-sama, but please be more careful next time, we have to repair this whole section of the wall as you can see' he grinned behind his mask as he turned Naruto around, one part of the wall was literally gone, a hole where a big truck could fit trough. 'Of course we expect the repairs to be paid by the Uzumaki house?' the ANBU patted him on the shoulder while he pushed him trough, a few men looked up but continued to work on closing the wall.

Naruto finally arrived at the blacksmiths shop and went inside; the apprentice that received him last time was polishing a sword this time and looked up when he saw him.

'Good afternoon, Uzumaki-sama, I reckon you are here to help during the forging of the kunai?' he walked to the back and mentioned him to follow him.

'Sensei, Uzumaki-sama has arrived' he mentioned before he left the room again.

'So, finally decided to show up have you?' the old man removed his glasses after he put a hand full of glowing arrows into a bucket of water.

'Gomen, I completely forgot about our deal, when do you have the time to forge the kunai?' Naruto made a small bow before he walked up to the master smith.

'I got all the materials here, if I begin now the part where you come in should be in about one hour, I just need to finish these arrows first then I can get straight on it' he nodded to the arrows as he pulled one out, its tip was still slightly bend and the end was twisted.

'Alright, tell me when I am to be present.' The man looked around and grabbed some metals and tools before he looked up.

'come back in one and a half hour and I'll be ready' he said as he put his glasses back on again and pulled the twisted arrow back in the forge.

Naruto walked out of the shop and looked around, he REALLY had to gain better control over that technique; everywhere he looked people where staring at him, his face was slightly bruised but his once deep dark leather cloak was now completely ravaged. Also everywhere he looked people where cleaning and removing the dust from, well from everything.

He went on to a nearby tailor and showed the coat, it was beyond repairs but they had one left that was exactly like it, he got it but took the ravaged one with him.

Outside he jumped to a nearby flat roof and sat down, there had to be a way to improve that jutsu!

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk, almost breaking it.

'**HE DID WHAT!?!?!?!'** she yelled out to the ANBU agent before her, she knew he found his family scrolls but that didn't mean he had to wreck the village!

'Bring him to me **RIGHT NOW!'** she commanded as the agent disappeared. "He better had one hell of an excuse!"

Naruto jumped up, someone was trying to sneak up on him, he looked around and noticed, he sat down and said.

'What is it? I'm trying to think here' the agent appeared and stepped forward.

'Hokage-sama has requested your presence, Uzumaki-sama' he laid his hand on his shoulder and was about to force him to stand up when it was slapped away.

'Ah well, I hope she broke her desk when she found out' Naruto smiled broadly while he grabbed his new coat and put it on, the agent was about to grab his arm but Naruto turned around. 'Come on, I'm a clan leader now, I know my responsibilities!' he walked to the edge and looked down. 'I bet I can outrun you there' he smirked as he jumped of at great speed.

The agent sighed and disappeared back into the shadows.

'Oi! Ba-chan, what did you need me for?' Naruto said as he came flying trough the open window and landed in a seat. **'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING?'** she stood up and a small crack was showing on her desk.

'Do you know the flying thunder god technique?' he looked up and her face went pale.

'I found out how to learn it and I'm almost there' he smirked as she fell down to her chair.

'I know my responsibilities now and I will pay for the wall, I will also help rebuild it if you don't mind?' he stood up and walked towards the window again.

'Wait' she said as she walked up to him with a friendly face.

'Since you know how to act now that you are a clan head…' she raised a fist and a vein on her fore head was showing. 'I recommend that, next time, **YOU USE THE DOOR!!!'** and she hit his head, hard enough to send him flying a few blocks before he landed on his feet against a wall.

Tsunade sighed as she sat down again, the ANBU agent came out of the shadow and nodded before he disappeared.

'Damn it, that took more time, I'm going to be late!' he cried out as he ran off towards the black smith, when he got there he ran inside and at the back he stopped, walking in at a normal speed like nothing was wrong.

'Ah your just in time, I'll be ready in just a moment' the man smiled as he grabbed some sort of tool to grab a stone mold. He showed it to him, there where 20 bright red kunai in it, he gave Naruto a short magic pin and showed him how to engrave the seal in the kunai blade, as soon as the seal was done he blew a chakra filled breath down on the kunai, his face was burning hot but the seal shined for a moment before it flashed yellow and turned bright red again. They continued with the rest of the kunai and after 47 minutes they were done with the complete set.

'If you can wait one more hour then I shall have them ready for you' the man smiled and began working on them again as Naruto sat down in a corner.

Naruto was going trough the seal combination in his mind when he suddenly realised something, if he could replace the second and forth seal with a single handed seal and then use them both as a starting symbol at the same time, the last seal didn't have to be used and it would cut the time needed in two. He shot up and almost wanted to use them as he realised where he was. He'd use them later on when he had the kunai and a more "secure" area.

The blacksmith called his apprentice and gave him the still hot kunai to polish them as he took Naruto out front.

'Listen, I had to get the metals from the sand, thank god we have a new alliance with them, also the costs are partially paid by the Hokage, I received word from her the day you gave me the job' he smiled as he grabbed a piece of paper. Naruto took it and was shocked.

'THAT MUCH!?!?' his eyes almost popped out as he checked the list, it had special metals in it that sounded fancy but he never heard of them, there was the fine leather for the handles that had been made by hand by a specialist.

'Don't worry, this is what you have to pay' he turned the paper around and it showed only one tenth of the original amount. Naruto pictured his wallet turning upside down and a few moths flew out of it.

Naruto paid the man and found that he had just a small amount left, he grabbed the kunai that the man put into a free leather bag and held it over his shoulder as he walked out.

'Better go thank her, especially after the wall and all' he smiled before he turned into an alley.

Naruto gently knocked on the Hokage's door and was asked in, Tsunade looked up in surprise but smiled as she saw him walk up and make a bow. 'Arigato, thanks for the financial support' he grabbed the bag and showed her one of the kunai. 'We engraved a seal into it and during the process I poured quite some normal AND demonic chakra into it' he smiled as he looked around, there was a small dartboard hanging on the wall with a kunai right in the centre, he opened his hand and almost just pushed the kunai away with chakra, it flew at great speed and pierced trough the other kunai that was already in it.

'I think they will be very effective' she smiled as she stood up and grabbed it, it was a bit lighter and when she touched it she had the feeling of letting it go before it burned her hand.

'Yea…about that, I tried to give it a special touch so that no one else wants to use them unless they force themselves to it' Naruto sat down and grabbed his wallet.

'I think I need to wait a bit before I can pay for the wall' he smiled broadly as he put it away again and Tsunade gave him the kunai.

'There is a cave inside the mountain…the entrance lies in the Hokage mansion, it is my personal training area. I think it will be big enough to train and the walls are strong enough to withstand most of my punches so I think that place would be the best to train, especially seeing that it still has the marks of your father training there' she smiled as she handed him a small key.

'Just tell the guards you are there to use the tunnel, they will understand and show it' she leaned back and opened a drawer. Her arm was halfway out and a sake bottle was showing when Shizune came in, suddenly she pulled out a pen and laid it down with an innocent face while she sat straight up.

'Yes, Shizune?' Shizune walked up to the desk and looked at Naruto, she greeted him and turned to Tsunade, and she whispered something in her ear and nodded before she left again.

'It seems that I have something that needs my immediate attention, now was there anything else I could help you with?' she stood up and walked towards the door with Naruto.

'Actually I came for something else, since my clan was once so big, how is it that only the main house still stands?' she gave him a look before she opened the door.

'During the war most was destroyed, they could just safe your house but the rest was lost, I guess you found the flour plan of the Uzumaki area then?' Naruto nodded as Tsunade closed the door behind them. 'When you have more members we can rebuilt it, but I guess that will take the few upcoming years at least, I'll see you later then' she smiled as turned around and left.

----------------------------

Naruto hung his coat and removed his sandals as he walked in, he noticed that Hinata's jacket was there and guessed she was in the living room or something. But he needed to put this away first. He placed the kunai in the special room with the altar in it, he placed a cupboard in it somewhere in the past month and he found that the twin swords that where displayed on the altar where fakes with wooden blades that looked like the swords he received when he was promoted to Clan leader, apparently these where used for training as they had the same size and weight.

He opened the cupboard and laid his new kunai next to the old ones that where once owned by his father.

He placed the ravaged cloak in the closet and left the room, when he went back downstairs he heard something in the living room.

when Hinata opened the door she found that the house was empty, she hung her new jacket and left her shoes as she walked into the living room.

She grabbed the two scrolls she got from Sakura and thought back, Sakura laughed when she asked about it and mentioned not to go to rough on Naruto at night, the very thought made her blush like mad at Sakura's office and Sakura happily offered to baby-sit whenever they where out on missions. She quickly got the scrolls and left.

She looked at them…should she tell Naruto? Or should she keep it a secret and blame the jutsu for not working?

She sat there for a while and after some time she decided to tell him, suddenly she heard the door open and someone enter, silently she activated her Byakugan and a smile appeared on her face as she saw Naruto go trough the house, when he finally reached the living room she turned it down.

He stood there, leaning to the door; watching her smile. 'I still don't know why I didn't saw it sooner' he smiled as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the fore head. 'Maybe you where to focused on knowing that, deep down, everyone hated your cute face' she smiled as she kissed him back and pushed the scrolls away.

'I need to tell you something…' she said as she leaned back, Naruto moved his arm around her shoulder. 'What is it?' he moved closer to her.

'Ano…' she turned a bright red and began playing with her fingers again.

'You always looked cute when you do that, even now' he smiled broadly as she suddenly stopped. 'Do you remember that jutsu I told you about that kept me from being pregnant?' she looked hopefully as Naruto nodded vaguely.

'_I-I-I…I asked Tsunade-sama to remove it'_ she whispered so quiet that Naruto could just hear her. Naruto stared trough her eyes into the distance for a few seconds before he snapped back into reality. 'You want to have children?' he spoke slowly as if the words had trouble getting out. Hinata nodded softly. Suddenly his face turned extremely happy and he jumped up carrying her with him. 'I LOVE TO!!' he screamed out happily as he jumped outside.

Hinata was completely shocked to his reaction, she thought up a whole speech to convince him and would even throw in a threat about not having sex (she wouldn't like to use it anyway as she could barely hold herself not to jump him).

After a while Naruto cooled down and showed a huge grin. 'I asked Tsunade-sama if the Kyuubi would have any influence, she said that he would perhaps, maybe the child would generate demonic chakra since he is linked to you for such a long time. But she doesn't know what might happen, for all she knew the child would even get a tail!' she laughed as Naruto looked up, he never thought about it that way…

Suddenly Naruto grabbed her from the couch again and ran outside. 'Where are we going Naruto-kun?' she looked forward and her eyes went big, she tried to escape his arms but it was already too late, Naruto jumped and together they landed in the hot spring. 'Oh no, look at you!' Naruto smiled broadly, 'our clothes are all wet, let's take them out right away so that they can dry!' Naruto threw his shirt out to the sides and swam towards Hinata.

* * *

There ya go, last chapter in the upcoming two to three weeks I guess…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you got any comments, flaming or ideas just tell me.

Enjoy reading!


	9. Departure

The sea is good and the weather is fine, I've got a smile on my face and a girl in my arms, yet now it is time to write… that is what I thought this afternoon but she demanded my "direct" attention XD. Anyways enjoy this new chapter.

**

* * *

**

Departure

* * *

Hinata woke up early that day.

Walking back to the bed after a drink she sat down, bend over and began playing with his hair.

Ever since their marriage, he was different, not in a bad way, just different. Every moment he seemed to enjoy life more, feeling the wind move in his hair and over his body, walking lightly and less yelling and jumping around, she didn't miss it because he still did it just, different.

He opened one eye and looked straight up, she blushed a bit because they where face to face now. Leaning up he kissed her softly on the lips before he whispered 'good morning' and smiling broadly while enjoying her fumbling with his hair. He seemed at peace with the idea of a child, she thought.

They worked on it ever since she confessed that day to him; she wanted it so much even that Naruto, who was well known for his endless stamina, was dead tired from time to time.

'Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes' she told him as she got up after some time and left the room, looking up Uzumaki Naruto smiled.

'What is it?' he said trough his smile, and after a short silence a shadowy figure appeared from the window.

'Excuse me, Uzumaki-sama, the Hokage has asked of you presence' the ANBU said as he turned back to the window again, suddenly in front of him Naruto was leaning towards the doorframe. 'Next time, if it's urgent, just knock, if not leave a note and don't spy on me and my wife' he changed his satisfied smile into a more threatening smile but walked off to the bed once again.

The ANBU agent nodded silently before he jumped off towards the village and disappeared into the leaves. Naruto looked out over the garden and got simple white pants and open jacket before he walked downstairs and joined Hinata at the table.

'If you could choose, what would you prefer?' she suddenly said during breakfast.

'Out of what?' he smiled mischievously as he knew the answer to that question, ever since they decided to have children she was aiming towards the question, yet after the 4 days they talked about it this was the first time she asked him directly.

Looking down on her half empty bowl she smiled as well.

'Would you want a boy or a girl first?' she looked up again with a hopeful gaze in her eyes. She knew he was about to say that he wanted a boy, but words spoken aloud about his feelings were so much more then the knowledge that he had them.

'If I where to chose I would want a healthy child that would be able to receive the love of his parents throughout his life, but besides that I would like a boy first' he grabbed the back of his head as he said so and smiled even wider, 'And you?' he knew she would say a boy, not only for the fact that he would want to but also because she always had the feeling that she wasn't fit for being the oldest and thus being the next clan leader.

'I would like a boy first as well, Naruto-kun' she said.

They discussed the possibilities of what room to give to the baby but decided that was of later cause.

'Don't you need to see the Hokage?' she said as she cleaned the table.

'Did you sense her to then?' he made it sound more like a statement then a question but she answered nonetheless. 'Yes, only I don't like these ANBU agents spying on our bedroom, please ask the Hokage to let them wait until we are downstairs or something, alright Naruto-kun?' she smiled friendly as he nodded in agreement. He got up and walked into the hall, got a small pair of simple wooden slippers and went towards the Hokage office.

Hinata went into the bedroom and grabbed a small box, quickly she went into the bathroom and after ten minutes she came outside with a sad face.

Naruto walked down the hall and finally reached Tsunade's door, Shizune looked up from her desk and stopped him as he was about to knock.

'She is seeing someone at the moment, please wait until they are done' she said formally as she leaned back and pointed out a bench.

'So, any luck getting Hinata pregnant?' she winked as he turned red, with an innocent smile she stretched out and went back to work.

The door opened and 3 Genin walked outside with a random Jounin, after they nodded at Naruto they moved on. Naruto jumped up and was about to throw the door open when he remembered his manners and took a serious face as he knocked gently.

'Come in, the door is open!' a voice came from the other side as usual.

'Ah, Naruto, I was waiting for you, please sit down' he walked inside and sat in the pointed seat.

'What was so urgent that you had to send an ANBU agent spying on me and my wife in my bedroom?' he said on a serious tone as the Hokage smiled broadly.

'Two reasons, first of all, I have a mission for you, it will be your first Jounin mission and I guess you'll need the money to pay for our lovely wall' an evil grin crawled over her face as she pointed out at his attempt to use the famous technique. 'True, what kind of mission is it, and who are the others?' he moved to the front of the seat, except for the two years training with Jiraiya he didn't have a mission for quite some time and got really excited. 'It's a simple assassination and retrieve mission, the target is a merchant and the object is his bracelet, the noted timeframe starts tomorrow, the details are in this scroll' she threw a scroll into his hands as she stood up and turned to face Konoha.

'And second?' he stood as well as he opened the scroll.

'Is she pregnant?' she turned around and let out a slight giggle before Naruto fell down in the chair again. 'Well? I mean, I'd bet she's trying her best on it!' she looked down and listened carefully as she suddenly hear himself whisper to himself.

'_Oh yea, she's trying alright…maybe a little too much…_' he stood up again and saw her grin even wider before he left. 'Good luck with both missions!' she yelled after him just before she fell down into her chair laughing out loud.

Walking home he read the scroll

_**Mission:**_

_**Assassination**__** and collection**_

_**Target:**_

_**Puento Qaldir.**_

_**Last known location:**_

_**Land of Tea; rented a room in the nightly leaf hotel.**_

_**Object:**_

_**Bronze bracelet; Has a dragons eye engraved into it with a red/black emerald in the middle.**_

_**Timeframe:**_

_**3 days travel time + possible 3 days if target cannot be found within one day / 3 days back**_

_**Report within 11 days or failure is assumed. **_

_**Notes:**_

_**Target is male and of far western nature, black hair and black eyes, dark skin and has a large scar across his left ear, hair is short and he carries everything he has on a mule.**_

_**Target has a small beard, dark black. Will try to give money to spare his life, is expected to carry a knife around his waist and an extendable one on his left lower arm.**_

_**Has bin known to hire Shinobi guards of Chuunin rank varying from four to one, advised to seduce, knock out or kill if not needed.**_

_**Good luck**_

He finished the scroll and put it away in his jacket as he reached the edge of the forest.

'Hinata?' he called for her as he entered his home and walked inside, when he entered the living room he found her curled up on the couch; the small stick lay on the table before her.

'It didn't work again?' he sat down and as she nodded her lay his arm around her and began stroking her back. 'Don't worry, tonight we'll have another go and with some luck we get it right this time, won't we?' he grabbed her cheek and looked in her eyes as he pushed away one single tear that was making it's way down her face.

'I got a mission, it will take me about one and a half week, _I'll promise to be careful_' whispering the last part she threw her arms around his neck and smiled lightly trough her now flowing tears.

Falling back they lay on the couch; he laid the scroll on the table and moved her a bit and whispered some comforting words into her ears.

Night fell quickly and they went for dinner in The Jasmine Dragon, they ate at candle light and after dinner Naruto took Hinata for a walk trough the park before they went to see a movie. At the end of the night Naruto found her sleeping next to him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms as he jumped home at high speed.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, or was it? She appeared to be dreaming again, slowly she began to recognise the dream that she had for so long, ever since the bug mission where they sought the special beetle for its smell, where after the fight he carried her back to Konoha.

She looked up and decided that this must be it; the moon was shining bright and was fully lit while Naruto's face was just beside it, the wind stroke trough his hair and a smile filled with happiness was covering his face, suddenly he looked down and they landed.

'I see you're finally awake, at the cinema I thought I would carry you rather then waking you' he smiled innocently while he still held her. Looking around Hinata realised this was Konoha, not the forest; she blushed lightly before she replied.

'Could you carry me home anyway, Naruto-kun?' she blushed even more as he nodded his head with a brilliant smile and took off. The edge of the forest came quickly and it didn't take long before they entered the tree less air and landed on the balcony, Naruto walked inside and on to the bed, kicking his shoes off towards a corner.

Arriving at the bed he stood beside it as he was beginning to kiss her softly as he laid her down on the bed. She untied the belt of her kimono and began to blush greatly; her face and neck became a crimson red that he could see well from the moonlight that enlightened the room completely. He threw off his white jacket and crawled onto the bed as she crawled backwards. 'What is it?' he looked at her with a confusion in his eyes, ever since the marriage she was, dare he say it, like a beast in bed, and yet now she was crawling away from him.

'Wait a moment, I got a little…present for you' she smiled nervously as she got up and walked to the end of the bed, her pale body was lit by the clear moonlight and her red face was, if possible, even darker now. Naruto crawled to the head of the bed as he kept his eyes on her. She opened her kimono and let it slide down her arms, letting it fall down on the floor, but that wasn't what was getting his attention.

Before him stood a beautiful girl with silky black lingerie on. He almost began to drool as his eyes went from her feet to her head. She stood a bit clumsy, trying to hide herself but slowly becoming more open. She leaned forward and the lingerie could barely hold her breasts; Tenten had underestimated her cup size and now it was a little tight on, slowly she began to crawl up to Naruto, when she reached the top of his pants she bend down and kissed him softly on the stomach, moving up she reached his face and closed her eyes as she gave him a slight kiss on the tip of his nose.

'How did you got this?' he whispered into her ear as he felt with his hands all over the soft silk. 'Tenten gave it to me, remember, the "Black set" I told you about?' she smiled a bit as she began nibbling his ears. His hands moved down and found their way to her waist and he pulled her down onto him, sitting on her knees she felt his hands move up again and then they began to softly massage her breasts.

When she began to moan she leaned down a bit and felt his cock sticking up trough his pants, she freed herself from his grasp and moved down to remove his pants. The moment he was free it stood up in its full length. With pleasure she covered it with her mouth and started moving up and down while massaging his balls; Naruto began to moan and grabbed the two wooden corners of the bed as he moved with her, accelerating the movement.

Suddenly she stopped and moved up towards him. 'Not yet' she whispered with a slight smile as she grabbed his hand and let it massage her vagina trough the cloth.

His other hand moved up her back and found what it was looking for, a small knot was made and as he pulled it the bra part of the 4-piece set loosened, she removed it and he began to nibble her left breast as he massaged the other.

She moved her hands down and released the small knots on the sides of her panties as it to fell down, he threw it to the side and moves his hand in, only the front piece under the breast and the two around her legs remained. He began to pulse more and more until she reached her climax. She grabbed Naruto and panted heavily as he continued even more, it didn't took long before she was moaning loudly and her grip on Naruto tightened further.

She moved up and over his cock and let it slid into her slowly, crying out loudly with every inch that she covered it. Naruto grabbed her waist with his left hand as he placed his right hand on the bed next to him, gently he turned around and began to move faster and faster as she almost screamed for more, suddenly she grabbed on to him and came once again, she planted her nails and he cried out as well as 8 bloody stripes appeared on his back as she moved her hands down, a slight burning sensation moved over his back and the chakra of the Kyuubi filled his body, suddenly the wounds healed and he heard a dark voice inside his head, like the last time that he saw him he felt like he was inside that strange room.

' the dark voice called in his head and he found himself with Hinata, a strange force held him from coming and moved his body to even greater speeds. He heard his voice ask her to do it again and so she did, the 8 bloody stripes immediately healed and even more of the demonic chakra filled his body, his tooth began to form points and his hair went wilder, suddenly he grabbed her and began to literally ram her as she screamed for more, the voice spoke again in its dark voice.

'I am taking over your body for a little joy ride, don't worry about it and enjoy the feeling' the voice laughed and his eyes became red, suddenly he felt the lass border of control break and he could just feel what the Kyuubi did with his wife, he felt their chakra streams collide and mix; suddenly her hair became wilder and even her pure white eyes gained a dark shade over them.

Her hands where beginning to look more like claws as she began to open his back more and more. She gained pointy teeth as well and moved her face up, suddenly she bite his neck and a small stream of blood made its way down over her face as the wound healed almost immediately.

She threw her legs around him and the bed slightly began to smoke from the released heat and chakra, the fox screamed out in a howl as he came hard, filling her with chakra infused sperm as she reached her climax as well.

Both where panting and breathing heavily. The Kyuubi's chakra lowered and Naruto felt himself getting back in control as he grabbed Hinata and softly whispered to her.

'Are you okay?' and she nodded, still not being able to speak from exhaustion and the massive amount of pain and pleasure she just felt. _**'It is done, you made her pregnant kit'**_ the demonic voice grinned trough his head and the last signs of the Kyuubi's chakra streaming trough both of them disappeared. _'I need to talk to you tomorrow'_ was all he could reply before Hinata moved up to lean above him.

'I think it worked, I don't know what you did but it worked' she said with a satisfied smile before they both collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep on the still lightly smoking bed.

When Hinata woke up she felt a bit sick and ran to the bedroom, she grabbed a pregnancy test and after some waiting the markings appeared.

Naruto felt a warm movement next to him and when he got up he saw Hinata disappear around the corner. He got up and walked to the balcony where he stretched a bit.

He took a moment to breathe the fresh morning air before he walked back to the bed, looking down on it he laughed to himself as he saw a burn hole where they had been together, suddenly he heard someone rush trough the house and when he turned around the door flew open and Hinata flew trough the air. Suddenly landing on top of him she forced him down on his back on the bed as his chest became all wet from her tears. She forced herself into his arms and kept on sobbing and laughing at the same time; he grabbed her shoulders and forced her up.

'Did it work?' she looked at his face and he didn't need an answer, he hugged her tightly as she began kissing him wildly.

It worked.

'Lets see' Hinata pointed her finger up in the air. 'It's now the beginning of august…it will be a spring child!' she squeaked as Naruto laughed.

After about half an hour Naruto forced her up.

'I'm sorry to burden you with this but I need to go…' she nodded understandingly and got up herself, she went down into the kitchen and began to sing out of joy.

Naruto started packing his things for the mission, for a moment he was frozen to the spot, unable to move by the beauty of her voice. After just 15 minutes he was done and went downstairs to get the last piece of his gear.

He entered the large room and looked at the latest addition to it, between the 4 old armour standards hung a painting of his father with the Third, both in battle gear and his father with the twin swords. He got it from the Hokage just after the wedding while she mentioned something about finding it in the Hokage's mansion. He turned to the small altar and grabbed the real twin swords before he turned towards the door and went on to the dinning room.

They ate breakfast and she ran upstairs to dress and came down quickly, she had her new standard robes on with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and she held out a small package of simple but good food for the next few days. They went outside and after Hinata locked the gate she grabbed his arm and they went towards the great gate of Konoha.

At the gate the guards smiled sadly as they saw the couple say goodbye, first soft words crossed their lips that turning into a sudden jump around his neck and ended in a long deep kiss. At the end he touched her stomach and whispered something final as he turned around and started walking.

Naruto moved on along the road, passing sales men, fellow Shinobi and even some foreign Shinobi that probably where to visit Konoha for the upcoming chuunin exam. First he wanted to go because Konohamaru had made his way trough the second exam for the first time; he had reached the second exam the year before but one of his team fell during an attack and they chose the life of their friend over another rank and gave up. He promised him to try and make it in time but he knew that would be nearly impossible…

Even with his new technique that he now almost completely mastered he still couldn't use it for the longer distances.

He walked on and after 9 hours of walking he found the side road he had to take for his destination. He sat down beside a tree and grabbed for his backpack where he revealed a small lunch box that Hinata made him, he opened it and after finishing it he carefully placed it into his backpack when he heard the voice go trough his head again.

' the demonic voice was blown trough his head was like a strike of thunder and had its usual evil grin forced into it.

Naruto stood up and began walking again as he replied to the voice.

'Why did you dare try interfering with us, its bad enough that you destroyed my youth' he said aloud angrily. _**'Hey, relax there, I was just trying to put some more into it and thanks to me your kit will have a little more to him, I don't want him to become defenceless when some people are afraid or angry about him'**_ the voice turned a lot softer and suddenly a echo of concern was heard trough out it. _'How did you do that by the way, taking my body over like that and even giving Hinata-chan a enough of your chakra to make her bite me'_ he sounded trough his head. _'And what do you mean by people being afraid of him?'_ suddenly Naruto entered the dark hall in his mind again and ran towards the large cage that kept the Kyuubi inside his imaginary prison.

'_**There are thing**__**s…that should be explained or understood better, or not be known at all…**_

_**One of them is the understanding of your fellow villagers, you protect them from me when I am uncontrollable and yet they hate you, you know all to well most of them don't mean to completely but that doesn't matter now does it?**_' the voice sounded even softer now and almost caring as he came closer to the cage. 'Indeed, but I still want to know what happened yesterday night' he said towards the darkness in front of him.

'_**Ah yes, let me explain kit'**_ out of the darkness came a man that would be around his 40s, his hair was red with black tips and black stripes in it, he had a the nine tails and the red eyes of the Kyuubi. _**'Oh and by the way, that little bite from your beautiful wife is more then meets the eye, that bite was just something she wanted to do, just like tearing your back open, I just put some more pit in her' **_the man laughed loudly as he sat down leaning against the darkness. _**'But first I think you should know a little more about me, that is before I continue the about that certain event'**_ the man smiled as the demonic voice still caused little vibration throughout the imaginary prison that kept him at bay.

'_**It began about 21 years ago in the forest near your village'**_ the man sighed at the though and looked at Naruto with a sad face.

* * *

There ya go, a chapter made in the hot air of southern France, yesterday there where some nice waves in the sea I hope you have a good summer too, anyways I think I'll upload the next chapter somewhere on the same day as this one as I got it completely in my head and I still got more then a week in front of me, I'll need to work on the newest chapter of Cold winter tough and on one of my new one shots would need another look at it before I'm completely satisfied… anyways enjoy this chapter and please review, comments, ideas and yes even flaming, everything is welcome!

PS: I got a message asking why I would make 15 year old children have sex like this, I explained to the person in question and all others who do not understand this little thing that I changed to age of my characters to around 20 so that they are at a more normal age for drinking, marriage, sex and even having children. Sorry if I didn't explain that better in the past. .

Enjoy reading!


	10. His Story

This chapter is dedicated to the Kyuubi, I do not think it is a she and although I like the stories written in that perspective I just can't get it into my story. Still I want to, like probably everyone, give it my own twist; so here you will see that what does not exist!

Okay that sounded a little dramatic but here will be one of many; an explanation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

**His Story**

* * *

'_**My life, that is to say, on this plane of existence, was not yet so long for a demon, most of the time a demons life span extends itself over the size of several thousands of years, a normal age for my breed is considered, say 100000 years, like your life span but then a thousand fold, you could say'**_ the man sat there still leaning towards the darkness as if it was a chair that was invisible.

'_**I am a mere 47193 years old, we demons are of a rare breed that do not exist in large numbers, we have our own dimensions but I will not linger on those forbidden secrets, your mind could probably not comprehend it even if I would'**_ the fox man smiled at Naruto with the same sad smile he saw someone, once long ago, give him.

'_**in my whole life I have met but a few others, one of them is the one inside Gaara'**_ the man stroke with his hands trough the darkness as if it was a watery fluid. _**'In time we collide and fight, some times we find our mates and well…we mate…'**_ the man smiled sadly.

'What does all of this have to do with me?' Naruto had found himself a chair and sat on the other side of the gate, right in front of the fox man. _**'Ah yes, in time I will come to that, but don't you want to know what you hold inside you for all of your life?'**_ the man smirked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment and nodded, the man smiled satisfied and continued his story.

'_**As you might have noticed I have some aggressive feelings to your friend Gaara, he holds within him the demon that tried to steal my wife, the most beautiful demon of all. About 192000 years ago we had a battle that took a rough 4100 years until I won, in the main time she did nothing but watch'**_ he frowned and looked at a hand full of darkness as he though back of the past, _**'We where young then but that doesn't matter as all the females are to become pregnant once, they can give birth to one demon and then they lose their capacity to do so'**_ he held the cloud of darkness up in his hand and looked at it as if it was his life.

'_**Only there is one problem, we may be almost immortal compared to humans, but there is another being just like us yet, the opposite. It remains a mystery even until this day, while I am the seventh generation of my kin, that nobody discovered why or when these beings came to life' **_he closed his hand and the darkness fell down his arm and dripped onto the ground where it disappeared into the nothingness.

'_**What we do know, is that they can kill us…easily, it can take the form of a human and for all we know it can shift trough dimensions, that one day, around twenty one years ago…'**_ his hairy fox ears and his tails where shrinking as he spoke and the darkness went backwards a bit.

'_**I was in the forest with my mate, we were playing a bit with each other, she couldn't become pregnant for at least another five hundred thousand years so it was no problem for us'**_ he stood up and raised a fist.

'_**Suddenly it was there, we heard of it from our parents and always though that is was a myth that damned creature!'**_ he grew angry again and his pointy ears and tails rose again.

'He killed her, my blood own sister, my love, my life…I was furious, I lost control for a moment and then…then IT happened…' he sighed and fell down to his knees, _**'When a demon looses control…his instinct takes over, the blood lust of a fox that resides inside me was suddenly everywhere and I felt like destroying all that was, and so I began, in one fiery breath I scorched the entire forest'**_ he leaned forward against the fence and grabbed the giant steel bars.

'_**I heard some weak cries and soon I found myself surrounded by my own people, the village where I lived most of my live as a simple man, un noticed by society and every now and then when it was time to die as a human I had a small journey for several years but I always returned, now, those Shinobi whom I helped training surrounded me and attacked me with all their might, I played with them, toyed with their lives as if it was nothing'**_ the man let a tear fell down and his head fell onto the steel bars, a metallic echo was heard throughout the room.

'_**Then he appeared, your father, he began to fight me with an unknown strength, I forgot everyone else and began to toy with that little puppet, he was nothing more then just a bug to me but still, he was more then a thousand bugs…somewhere in the fight I heard his voice in my head and he asked me why I attacked the village where I lived, somehow he knew of it and he succeeded to maintain a link towards my mind, I was impressed at the least, and for a moment we stood there when he explained that he could not let me pass, that I was to stay with the village…'**_ the sobbing stopped and the man looked up.

'_**Suddenly Jiraiya and the Third appeared on his side and he made some sort of jutsu, a moment later I felt like my soul was ripped out trough my head and put into something that was next to him, I noticed my body behind me, burning, falling down…when it reached the ground it made the world shiver'**_ the man stood up and looked Naruto in the eyes.

'_**There was the sound of a crying baby, in my blood driven rage I wanted to tear you apart, rip you into pieces and spit your blood into your fathers face, just because I could do so. Suddenly I felt the hand that held my soul push me into you and the third and Jiraiya placed some powerful seal around me, locking me up in this cage'**_ he looked around him and slammed the metal bars.

'_**All went dark and for a few years my rage was roaming free trough your dreams, in them I had power, I was in control, for the first 4 years of your life you had nightmares, those where the joy of the raging fox inside me…' **_the man leaned backwards and a chair appeared out of the darkness again.

'_**During the passing years I cooled down and since 5 years I can obtain my human form again, as you can see…but then you had that fight with your friend, my rage enlarged and I couldn't contain myself again, the anger that stormed trough your mind enlarged my own and it took me another two years to recover…and then Jiraiya noticed, he noticed you becoming more fox like by the day, beginning with the demonic chakra aura that I started to mix with yours so that I could break the defensive walls…as I tried to enlarged my control over your body. He made a new barrier which I could not pass, I was startled at first but after two years of solitude thinking you can either choose to except it or go mad, I chose acceptances…'**_ a silence fell and for ten minutes nothing was said, the man stared at his hands and looked up.

'_**You see, I felt like a prisoner, but I wanted out and the only way to do so was to kill you or let you release me, which would also end in your death…Don't worry though, I wouldn't do so anymore…'**_ an awkward silence fell again.

'_**But last night I found myself a lucky opportunity, in your pure lust for Hinata I saw your defence break down, all the seals and walls fell down one by one and where replaced by paper, I only had to reach out and point my claw to open your mind and take place alongside your mind, then grasp complete control…so I did'**_ a slight smile reappeared on his face as he looked up.

'_**Although it was short I could finally move your body to my own accords, but like I said at that moment, I will not do it, even now I can just reach out and I would have full control…but I am a demon of honour, taking your place is not in my right. I believe nature will find a way to bring back the balance for the loss of my wife, maybe trough you and your wife…I do not know…'**_ he looked at Naruto with a serious face.

'_**If there is anything else you ever need to ask me, just try, since last night I opened the gate that was closed for so long, I shall try not to interfere with your life as much but it will be bound to happen'**_ the man stood and walked forward, when he reached his door he held out an arm and an open hand floated just before Naruto's face. Naruto stood up as well and took the hand, shaking it he said 'I will, when the time is there for me to do so, but now I want to finish this mission and get back to my wife if you don't mind…how long did this conversation took actually?' he looked at the man in question and he smiled happily.

'_**I think about 4 hours passed, funny thing isn't it? I mean time of course'**_ the laughing man began to fade and Naruto opened his eyes, indeed many hours had passed and he saw the darkness of the night coming, quickly grabbing his coat and backpack he jumped up to a three and launched himself off towards his goal.

'So now I can hear your voice in my head?' Naruto said aloud.

'**It appears so kit'** the calm voice was now heard as if he was next to Naruto.

'Alright then, I got a question for you…what did you do to Hinata-chan yesterday night?' Naruto spoke in his mind and heard the Kyuubi speak as clearly as before.

'**I infused her with my chakra, every time a human gains chakra from a demon their temporarily inherit our features…like the eyes and the fangs, the teeth are also one of the first to change…I mainly did it to give your own kit a little bit more power, if I balanced my chakra correctly he will have some of my features as well as a mix between human and demon chakra and, if he's lucky, he will have an expended life span.'**

'So he will have tails and all that?' Naruto suddenly stopped as he thought of it. **'I cannot say for sure at this moment but I do know that there is a great possibility…'** Naruto thought for a moment and jumped off again.

'**But do you mind doing me a favour?' **he said suddenly.

'Depends on the favour' he heard a small sigh and then the Kyuubi spoke. **'I am trapped now in this dark cage for the last 21 years…but it is you that imagine this cage, if you let me we could try to create a more…peaceful environment.** And how do you think we can do that?' Naruto slowed down for a moment.

'**That's the beauty of it, if my theory is correct you could just imagine another way to keep me at bay and then I would be there, say you focus on your village and try to place me in it I guess I would probably find myself inside it.** Then what environment would you prefer to live in?' the Kyuubi thought for a moment and after 3 minutes his voice sounded once more.

'**A quite temple with a lake besides it would be nice, at least anything better then this forsaken darkness, I have to lie on the floor and this cage is cold and heartless' **the calm voice sounded as Naruto stopped and sat down on a branch.

'Alright, I'm going to try and focus on that, tell me when you notice something…You know what, I've got a better idea' he said and closed his eyes, suddenly he found himself once more before the gate, at one of the Kyuubi leaned at one of the sides. **'Welcome'** he smiled as Naruto sat down on the ground and began to focus, the Kyuubi looked around but nothing happened for half an hour.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…' Naruto started but the fox cut in.

'**I think you misunderstood me, try to see all that you see here as a giant jutsu and when you mend some chakra you can shift the shape of it into anything…I know it's not your thing but think of it as a genjutsu'** Naruto looked around for a moment and closed his eyes again, suddenly the walls began to expand and become more and more like a vague landscape.

The darkness seemed to dissolve and light came into its place, suddenly the giant gate fell away as well and was replaced by a wall, this went on for some time until Naruto sat in front of a modest temple, the seal symbol that was once on the door was now on the gong that was right in front of him, the Kyuubi stood next to him smiling broadly as he overlooked the world that was in front of him. **'I tell you this kit, you over did yourself on this one' **he smiled broadly as he watched the sun shine upon the simple lake, fish swam trough it and behind it was a view of small mountains, at both of the sides where forests and inside the temple was nothing special except for a great bed.

'I don't know how far you can go' Naruto said as he stood up 'But this seems like you will have a little bit more freedom, also, tell me if there needs something to change alright?' and with a nod from the Kyuubi he opened his eyes again, he found himself back in the forest laying on the branch, as he stood up he looked at the almost full moon, quickly he started to move again, he couldn't wait to tell Hinata.

* * *

There you go

Hope you liked it, it may sound a little crazy but then again, a spoon is the same as the sun but then different…anyways, same as always, please review as I really need to know what you think.

Enjoy reading!


	11. Target: Puento Qaldir

This is more or less a filler you could say, I wanted something like this for a while but didn't want to make a one shot out of it. It's about a mission for Naruto, nothing about the story will be named here I guess and if I will I shall name them in the next chapter if you hate fillers and skip this one, otherwise enjoy:P

**

* * *

**

'Another one' he said as he gazed around him, the bartender put another bottle in front of him as he removed the last one and replaced the cup. Naruto opened his hand and the few coins fell into the other hand, he took a nip before he looked to the other side of the bar.

He looked casual, simple light blue pants and a dark shirt, his long black coat hung around the chair he sat on. The blades were sealed inside a scroll and his headband was tucked away beneath his coat. He had his hair painted black and it lay down greasy next to his head on the bar as he looked just past his bottle of sake.

It took him only that one night to reach the so called 3-day-trip town and found him in a few hours. He immediately noticed the one man with the four Shinobi guards. First he wanted to use fake sake but the Kyuubi convinced him he could handle it. He seemed right as after already 7 large bottles he still didn´t feel anything like the last time he drank it, he assumed the kyuubi did something to it.

He was following him for two days now, two not to large men where besides him every moment, obviously Shinobi although in normal clothing and without their headbands showing, the other two where always near and always looked like they where drunk.

The man raised his hand and the bracelet shined in the night, the two men behind him left the bar and went outside to check if it was safe, Naruto had already found the same routine and tonight he would strike when the guards where at full alert, that way they would never expect an attack. Five minutes past as the two men outside knocked on the door and one of the two next to him went to wards the door and knocked three times, the door opened and Puento stood up and went outside with the last guard.

Naruto lifted his coat and put it on, he threw a last coin as a tip to the bartender as he left as well, in front of the door he opened the scroll and his blades where formed in his hands as he walked out.

As soon as he opened the door he blocked a kunai that was thrown towards his head and in a moment his left blade tasted its first fresh blood in years. The assassin sat on the roof across the street and already had another Kunai in his hand but he pierced his right shoulder and his blade came out blood red on the other side for at least three inches. The attacker was one of the guards that he left behind to kill the obviously weak assassin that was there to kill him, Naruto had planned it so that he would leave one, if lucky two guards to finish him off.

And indeed, he was lucky. The moment he had sliced the head off of the first a genjutsu formed around him, he snapped out of it. A few yards away he heard a man curse and he found his way behind him, holding one blade against his throat he spoke silently.

'_What is the password_' he whispered into the guards ear, making no sound or movement for a moment he made a small cut in his neck, a few drops of blood moved down the shining blade. 'I didn't hear you, did you say you are going to die for some crook that will find death by my blade tonight?' he threatened with a dark voice. The man tried to grab a Kunai but Naruto forced his sword right trough the man's hand and held his other to his mouth to keep the screaming low.

'We are safe but the enemy is safer inside the arms of death' the man cried out as he got to his knees and held his bloodied hand. Naruto stepped back and looked down on the man, he was probably a rogue Shinobi and as he turned around Naruto raised his swords.

'I cannot use any backup or revenge' he said as the sword reached the man and two half heads leaned aside with his open chest.

Naruto examined his body while he made two shadow clones. He went for the other corpse and retrieved the head, after examining both of them he nodded to the two clones, both of them turned into one of the guards as Naruto went back into the shadow.

Puento looked up, from the shadows the two Shinobi jumped down.

'We are safe but the enemy is safer inside the arms of death' both spoke as they did always and Puento looked pleased. 'So, who had send him?' he asked generally as he turned around, the two shadow clones walked up to them and together they began to walk.

'I think he was from the sand' one clone began. 'Not even close, the country of the rain, definitely' the other clone said. 'Are you really that blind?' the first said again.

The three other men turned around to see what was between the men, suddenly two arms rushed out and both other guards fell down with a stream of blood flowing out of their hearts.

Naruto jumped down from the shadow and held both his blades to the throat of Puento as the others held their kunai to his back. 'What is this!?' he shouted as he looked over his shoulder and saw the two clones transform back, turning around Naruto grinned as one clone moved his kunai to the neck. Naruto put his swords away and grabbed the man's arm.

'What ever it is that you want I can pay!' he shouted as he felt the cold steel almost cut him open. Looking down on the two corpses he cursed under his breath. 'What rank did you hire?' Naruto spoke as he saw him look down. 'I hired these four; they claimed to be almost as good as any Jounin, why?' as he said so Naruto laughed a bit. 'What's so funny?' the man became red of anger and fear as the blade in his back had made its way trough his clothing.

'Just that a beginning chuunin would do better then these blokes, I hope you didn't pay them good as that money is wasted now, and I won't need any money from you, no matter how much you offer' Naruto made a wide grin as the man revealed a big pouch that sounded like it was filled with coins yet dampened by paper. The man threw the pouch on the ground and it fell open, a high amount of money in coins and paper fell out of it and even some gold and jewellery. 'Take it all but just spare me' he begged as he let himself fall to his knees.

With his free hand he moved up as well and opened it slightly. 'I beg of you, let me live!' he cried out when suddenly a blade emerged from below his arm, Naruto stepped aside quickly and catch the dagger as if it was nothing, quickly one of the clones removed the long scimitar that was held at his belt. 'And if you want me to let you live so badly…why do you try to do what four trained man could not?' Naruto smirked as he threw the blade away.

Grabbing his arm more tightly he removed the bracelet, with big eyes the man saw Naruto examine the artwork that was engraved into it before he put it away in his pocket.

'Was that what you wanted? I'll give you even more if you want, here you can have it all just let me live!' the man cried out as he threw another bag of money on the ground, the pockets of his coat where now smooth and it seemed as he reached his end.

'You really expect me to betray Konoha?' Naruto said as he held up his sword. 'This ends here' he said as he swung the blade, he went right trough his head and on the same time the two clones made their way trough the flesh. Naruto jumped kicked the bags of money away as he jumped backwards. 'Idiots!' he yelled at the two clones. 'You almost got blood all over me and the money' he said as he threw a kunai at one, disappearing the kunai went on to the other who was hit in the chest and disappeared as well. Bending over he grabbed the money and turned around to leave.

'Stealing from corpses…I thought the Konoha Shinobi where honourable' a painful voice came from the shadow as the first guard hopped into the light, his left hand covered his right shoulder which Naruto had stabbed.

'I killed the man that hired you and your companions, are you interested in death or just want to congratulate me?' Naruto held up the blood covered sword and pointed it towards the man.

'Neither, my customer is dead so I have no more busyness with him, I'm just curious, I don't know if I saw you right but aren't you that Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha?' he smiled broadly as he sank to the ground, leaning against the wall he looked up. A small stream of blood came from his mouth as he did so.

'Indeed I am, why you ask?' the man laughed loudly but started to cough up blood. 'Some men are looking for your "kind" if you get what I mean, they pay good money for any information about you and possible weaknesses' he opened his mouth for another smile but felt sideways, dead from the massive blood loss.

'_**I guess he means the Akatsuki **__**and with your kind the kind of persons who have a demon trapped inside them'**_ the Kyuubi spoke in his dark but calm and friendly voice. 'Shit' Naruto said as he turned a bit, jumped to the roof of the building and launched himself into the night.

'_**Don't worry, Hinata will be fine, even if Akatsuki will come she can put up a good fight and they would have to penetrate Konoha before that'**_ he continued as Naruto flew trough the air at high speed and started to form seals.

'That may be but…' he said as he finished the last seal, grabbing one of his newest kunai he threw it away with such force that it was out of sight in no time. _**'NO DON'T …'**_ the Kyuubi screamed as Naruto turned into a yellow flash of light and went after it with his newest technique.

Naruto caught the kunai and rushed on, he stopped in mid air and felt his movement slow down, looking behind him he saw that he had almost passed half of the way to Konoha. _**'Don't just do that again, you don't know if it will work on large scale you dump ass!' **_the Kyuubi shouted trough his head. 'Afraid that I'll end up inside a mountain?' Naruto laughed as he began to form the seal chain again. _**'No, it's just that we don't know what happens if you make a mistake' **_the voice became threatening as Naruto finished the combination in a rapid speed. 'Let's find out then shall we?' he laughed as he threw the Kunai again.

* * *

Voila, done. Hope you liked it, as always review and all…come on, just one click on that button down there and a bit of typing and you're done, I dare you to do so! XD 


	12. The Kyuubi

Sorry for the long hold up, I would say I didn't have much time with the moving but fact is I did and I was just to lazy….anyways here is the next chapter :3

* * *

**The Kyuubi**

* * *

'_**Damn it!'**_ the Kyuubi yelled trough Naruto's head as Naruto flew off trough the air onwards towards the dagger he just threw. _**'I swear if you…'**_ but his voice faded as the dagger came into sight and Naruto held out his hand, in the distance he could see the Hokage mountain already. Naruto stretched out and closed his hand, suddenly he realised that he was past the dagger and was still moving on at impossible speed. _**'DAMN IT YOU IDIOT I WARNED YOU!!!' **_the Kyuubi screamed trough his head as Naruto saw the Hokage mountain getting dangerously close. 

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

'Will he be ok?' Hinata sat at the side of his bed while Tsunade sat on the opposite side. 'Don't worry, we both know Naruto and we both know he will be up and running in no time' she smiled mischievously as she got up and walked to the door. 'I'll let myself out' Hinata nodded. 'Thank you for bringing him here instead of the hospital.'

A few minutes passed and she grabbed her coat. 'I know you don't need this…but it is all I can do for you' she said to the still sleeping Naruto as she revealed her famous small jar of medicine, walking up to him she pushed away his ravaged shirt and looked at the wounds; Tsunade managed to heal most of it but the bruises where still large.

Slowly she began to massage his chest with the crème and found it more enjoying then that she was taking care of his wounds. Eventually she put some of it on the wound on his head and undressed him, she crawled up inside the bed next to him and not soon she fell asleep. Her dream was not unlike most dreams she had these days, before Naruto had started to love her she always dreamed of him, fist just playing with him, later she almost screamed out when she dreamed about holding his hand and eventually they got more erotic by the month. But ever since they had married the dreams stopped and a new horizon opened for her.

She found herself in beautiful valleys, great landscapes and always just in the arms of Naruto. This time however it was different, she didn't saw a great valley, no big ocean with a sunset on the back ground, no bench that hung under a three. This time she was in the dark, darkness surrounded her and she felt as if she was drifting in water yet there was no water, only darkness. Suddenly after what seemed an eternity a burst of flaming light emerged from the darkness and formed a portal in front of her. Naruto floated into the darkness, slowly and in her direction, yet he seemed asleep. 'Naruto-kun?' she called out for him but he did not move, when he was close enough she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around and faced him, suddenly his eyes opened and the red eyes of the Kyuubi glowed brightly in him.

Slowly opening his eyes he found himself in his own bed. Naruto tried to sit up but was hold down by Hinata in her sleep. Smiling broadly he stopped his attempt and threw his arm around her, pulling her closer. Suddenly he felt a few small scratches on his chest and face and remembered the night before. After he missed the Kunai it took only a fraction of a second to face plant into the mountain rocks and there he probably fainted.

Looking around he saw his clothes on a chair close by, his shirt was completely ravaged and open on the front side from the looks on it but his jacket was mostly unharmed. He let out a relieved sigh as he looked to his desk; there laid the jar of medicine he knew all to well by now. Suddenly he noticed the calm breathing in his neck and the soft skin moving against his own. Turning around he watched her beautiful face sleeping almost soundlessly. He grabbed her cheek and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and a huge smile appeared on her face. _'Welcome back'_ she whispered.

He smiled back and gave her a long hug before he let her go, she sat up a bit and looked outside into the few rays of sunlight that revealed themselves trough the rain, it poured down from the heavens and made a loud yet peaceful sound as every drop reached stone, leaf or sand. 'What happened' he asked as he followed her sight. She got out of bed and stood straight as a shiver ran over her naked body, she quickly grabbed the sheet and put it on as she walked towards the balcony and pointed out. Naruto got up as well and found that he at least still had his boxers on, at the window he almost lost his balance as he saw the huge crater in the side of the mountain just a few dozen feet away from them, beneath it was a pile of rocks and a figure of a man was in the middle.

'We heard a loud noise and before I knew it ANBU agents jumped across the yard, one landed and asked if I saw anything…just a few moments later Tsunade appeared with a few other ANBU and after just one look she rushed off towards the crater, seemingly you crashed into the mountain, they did their best to heal you but didn't need to do anything dramatic as you seemed to be doing okay, only there was a kunai slammed into the mountain just a few inches besides your head, Tsunade tried to pull it out but could only do so if she where to destroy the rock' she turned to Naruto who smiled a bit uneasy. 'A few inches next to my head?' he walked back into the room and sat on the bed.

'Just what made you do such a thing?' she gained a more commanding voice and Naruto recognised the same look in her eyes that Sakura always had, almost afraid to be punched he quickly answered. 'I was working on that new technique right? Well it sort of backfired when I was in the middle of it and I couldn't stop…well I did stop but not on my own…damn how to say this…I didn't have the time to properly stop' he grabbed the back of his head and smiled friendly, after a suspicious look from Hinata she gave him a small hug. 'Don't do something as stupid as that again, or I will make sure you won't be able to do so' she had an almost evil smile as she gave him a small kiss.

'Now show me that technique, I don't want you to go around doing such dangerous things before I know how to deal with it' she demanded after they played a bit with each other. They got up, washed and dressed. They went into the back yard and into the tunnel that led to the council room and the family tombs. 'This room will be perfect to show it' he said as he looked around the large hall with that had several side doors leading to various tombs.

'Alright Hinata, follow my every movement, first try to normally but when you don't understand try to do so with the Byakugan activated' she nodded and watched his every step as he stepped into the middle of the large formation of seats. As he stood there he concentrated for a moment and suddenly he turned around, throwing several kunai into the walls of the hall and two towards Hinata, he yelled not to move and one landed just above her head while the other was shot between her legs and landed behind her. He formed the seals within a second and suddenly disappeared. Reappearing at the other side of the room almost instantly he smirked and as soon as she saw him he disappeared again and turned up at yet another corner. He went on with it several more times, sometime hanging from the ceiling, then just standing next to her.

'There, understand it now?' he suddenly hang from the ceiling above her and smiled broadly, she stepped back and turned red as his face was out of nowhere right in front of her. 'I don't get it' she finally muttered, activating her Byakugan she looked up. 'Do it again' she commanded and looked where her love was to find nothing but air, looking around she found him in a corner to the left, as soon as she saw him he disappeared again and within seconds she found him, this went on for a few times when she noticed a charka stream emerging from him, it shot out towards the closest Kunai and a moment later it was as if he was pulled by the charka stream. A few more times and she could actually pinpoint his next jump.

Naruto noticed she could see where he was going now and found that she figured it out. _'Nice technique right?'_ he suddenly stood behind her with his arms around her as he whispered the words into her ear. The veins around her eyes returned to normal and she turned around in his arms with almost sparkling eyes. 'Amazing…but do you need the Kunai for it?' she looked around; every spot he appeared had a kunai close to it. 'They help me concentrate and stop my movement, I can do it without them though…but that needs more practise' he disappeared again and everywhere he appeared he picked the kunai up and placed it in his holder before he vanished again.

They went back inside the house and Hinata began to make breakfast as Naruto went into the library, little time passed before she called out for him. They sat at the table and ate silently until Hinata looked up. 'Naruto-kun?' she thought how to talk about it all morning, maybe he would explain, maybe it was just a dream, either way she had to talk about it. 'Hai?' he called happily as he enjoyed his delicious breakfast. 'In my dream last night…the you appeared as if you where possessed by the Kyuubi' Naruto almost choked on his chopsticks.

'**WHAT!??!?'** he yelled out as soon as he caught his breath. 'Damn it, you said you would leave me alone you idiot! Why did you do that?' Hinata was shocked to hear him talk like that and tears began to fill her eyes as she saw him in some sort of conflict, she quickly stood up and ran out of the room. _**'Great, now you scared her kit, don't go off yelling to me next time, keep it inside your mind will you?' **_his gentle yet demonic voice was heard trough his head as he made his way trough the house, hearing something in the room next to him he opened the door to find her in a corner crying. When he entered she looked up with tears in her eyes; he walked to her and sat down beside her, trying to grab her into his embrace. _'I'm sorry, something happened…I need to tell you about the mission…'_ what all he could mutter. 'Why?' she spoke with a shaking voice. 'That last night, when my charka got out of control, well the day after I suddenly heard him inside my head, I'll explain how and why later but for now just know that he and I can speak freely in my mind…but damn it, he promised to leave me alone for the time being…what happened in your dream?' she opened a bit and he lay his arm around her shoulders.

After she explained what happened in her dream he just nodded. 'I'll explain it completely, but I want the Hokage to hear this as well…there is something about all this…I don't know…it's just to weird' he smile nervously as he got up. 'Let's finish breakfast and go see her, alright Hinata?' he held out his hand to help her up with a hopeful smile, she took his hand and they both got dressed in their normal clothes, Naruto threw his favourite shirt away with a sad face but didn't mention it, his wounds where already completely healed.

Naruto and Hinata moved into the hallway where Shizune sat at her desk, right before the big door. 'Hey Naruto, Hinata, how are you two?' she smiled happily as the couple came closer. 'Just as ordinary' Naruto replied as they stood in front of her. 'I need to discuss something with Tsunade and I'm also here to give the report about my mission, can I go in?' Shizune nodded and went back to work.

Gently knocking Tsunade replied them to come in; inside she pointed them both to sit down on the couch. 'I assume you have come with an explanation?' she pointed to the mountain while Naruto became a slight red. 'Among things, yes' he replied cool and tried to force his skin to gain its original colour again. 'The mission was a success by the way; I have the bracelet here, as the report said he tried to bribe me' Naruto held out the bracelet and showed the bags of money. 'Good, I'll take that for the wall repair bill' she smiled mischievously as she placed the bags of money in her desk. 'Tea?' she offered them as she sat down in front of them. 'Please' they both said and Shizune walked into the room with a small tray.

As soon as Shizune left the room Naruto started to explain what happened, the complete story that the Kyuubi presented him with and also what happened during his mission, the warning that Akatsuki was looking for him. Tsunade listened closely to all they had to say. Hinata was a bit shocked to hear that her child could receive some fox features. Tsunade was highly interested in the Kyuubi's past and even more in how they could communicate.

'So if I ask you something, would he understand me?' she asked when he was finished. 'Yes, it appears that he sort of lives in a world in my mind but also is linked to me, he hears what I hear and I think he can see what I see...' Naruto looked down and took out two kunai, after a moment of looking at them he placed them back. 'He can see what I see but only if he tries to, I just asked him to tell me what and how I was holding something and it took him a few seconds to gain my sight' Naruto explained as they watched with a questioning look.

'Then I need to have a talk with you later on together with a few of the council…if we can we have to try and work this into the history of Konoha, the world needs to know about the true nature of the demons!' Tsunade said forcefully as she put her empty cup down.

'Fine by me but I also need to talk to Gaara about this' Naruto stood up and Hinata followed his example. 'I'll see what I can do, please rest from your mission this week, I'll get the council ready next Friday and Shizune will take see to it that the mission reward will be send to your family bank' Tsunade stood as well and went towards her desk. 'Thank you, Godaime' they made a slight bow and left the room.

'I promised to see Iruka at school to take him to Ichiraku just before I left, want to come?' Naruto smiled broadly as soon as they where outside. 'Of course, it has been weeks since the last time I saw Iruka sensei' Hinata said with a slight smile.

Walking past the school gates a few children ran past them only to turn around and look with wide eyes. One small girl went closer and pulled at Naruto's leather coat. 'Hey mister…Are you Naruto?' surprised Naruto looked down on the girl. 'Yes, why?' he asked but she ran back to her friends, cheering something that HE really was telling the truth. After a moment they walked on and went into the school.

'You know, just here was the first time I saw you' Hinata began to blush as she pointed to a small room. 'You came running in and hid in the closet, Iruka ran in and asked me if I had seen you' she began to blush even more as she walked in and opened the closet. 'I didn't know why until years later when I found out that I loved you…but I told him you went trough the window, a moment later you jumped out, thanked me and ran off…ever since that day I started to…' suddenly she stopped as the red blush filled her neck and face. 'So that's why I never could find him that day' a voice was heard behind them.

Turning around it seemed as if Hinata created an even darker blush as she stood face to face with a smiling Iruka. 'H-h-h-hai, Iruka sensei…' she began to mutter while she made a step back. Both Iruka and Naruto began to laugh loudly as they shook hands.

'Long time no see, Naruto, Hinata…or should I say Uzumaki-sama?' he gained a teasing smile as they let go of each other. 'I won't accept you to call me by my title, or I won't threat you to Ramen today!' Naruto smiled mischievously back to his old sensei. 'Who would have thought it would turn out to this…You a famous and respected clan leader and on your way to the top…married to Hinata, former leader-to-be of the Hyuuga's…I still can't believe it' he laughed more as he beckoned them to follow him. He leaded them trough the hall and finally arrived at his class he asked them to wait outside for a moment.

They watched trough the window as he went in and saw him give up homework for the next generation, most of the kids left and ran right past them but all where looking at them. Afterwards Iruka joined them again with a slight smile on his face.

'You've become quite the subject of the lessons' he explained as a pair of students walked by again with wide eyes. 'Not only the new changes in the lessons regarding the Uzumaki clan but I also think I began to use you as an example since a few years…ESPECIALLY FOR A FEW LAZY SLEEPHEADS' he firmly yelled back to the classroom where two young boys shocked up from their desks and gained broad sleepy smiles. 'Are you telling them what a perfect student I was?' an even greater smile appeared on his face as Iruka shook his head. 'More like how impossible you where…' he muttered as they started walking.

After lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen they heard someone shouting not so far away.

'**Naruto!**' she shouted from a distance. Turning around they looked at the now panting Sakura. 'Finally…I just…I got the…Calm down Sakura, what is it?' he asked. 'Damn it Naruto, where have you two been, I couldn't find you at your home and the Hokage didn't know anything either' she said as soon as she calmed down a bit. 'We went for lunch with Iruka-sensei' Hinata shyly spoke.

'Anyways, I got the results, you where right Hinata, you are pregnant' she held up a small letter. 'See? I knew it' Hinata seemed to glow from happiness as she hugged on to Naruto. 'It just felt right' she squeaked. Smiling lightly Naruto grabbed the small letter and checked the results. 'Sakura, what does this mean?' he pointed out to a small circle next to some statistics. Gaining a broad smile she held her hands to the sides. 'That means that there is a 63 percent possibility that you are going to have twins, want me to explain the details?' she proclaimed with a victorious voice.

Hinata's eyes went big and suddenly she fainted, quickly Naruto catches her before she'd hit the ground. **'WHAT?!?'** he almost let her fall again as he tried to stand up straight.

'Listen, its not sure yet, only that there is a big chance, but for now I recommend you to do two things, first of all get her home and second of all you should find a way to tell Hiashi without getting your head chopped off' she pulled a playful smile as she grabbed the letter back. 'Good luck' she winked and walked away.

'Thanks, I'll need it' Naruto said grimly as he began to carry Hinata home.

* * *

There, a short one this time, again sorry for the hold up. I hope next time it will be a little longer, also please review. 


	13. The Hyuuga Mansion

Glad to be back again

Sorry for the long wait, there's really no good excuse, I just had sort of a writers block and my new school demands much of my time in and out of school…Damn I feel like a young kid again here XD seriously, I'm the youngest in my new class and all my friends here are at least 2-3 years older then me, sorta weird but still everything goes well. But seriously, since the last chapter I would just sit in front of my pc or laptop forever and then, after finally writing one or two sentences I would erase it because wasn't good enough…but what was enough to get this new chapter was the support I got over the last few days/weeks form two people, one in my life here and one especially on fanfiction, to you, thank you.

But luckily all of that doesn't matter to you now because you got a new chapter to read! So go on and start reading already! X3

* * *

**The Hyuuga Mansion**

* * *

A small ray of light crossed his face as he woke up; looking side ways he opened his eyes and remembered what happened. Hinata was still sleeping in his arms like nothing ever happened. He moved to a more comfortable position as he gave her a small kiss on the back of her head.

'_I wish this moment could last forever…'_ he whispered absentmindedly. _'Me too…'_ she smiled as she turned around. 'Hey, just how long where you awake?' he smirked as he received a long hug. 'Just a few hours, you where holding me so I didn't want to wake you' the corners of her lips curled up into an amused grin.

'What time is it?' a few hours had past and the room was now filled with a warm after summer sun. 'Time for lunch, at least that's what your stomach is telling my' Naruto grinned as he pushed the sheets away and got out of the bed. 'Can you do it today? I need to take a shower first…unless you want to join me of course' she smiled as she saw him frees halfway his pants. Suddenly the smile on his face widened as he kicked the pants out and walked to the bathroom, from the sound of it he was turning on the water. Sitting up she moved to the side of the bed as she let her skin become warmer by the embrace of the sun. Suddenly she felt his strong arms lift her again like he did so many times before and started walking towards the bathroom.

'I do have legs of my own you know' she giggled as he closed the door behind them and put her down. 'True but now that your pregnant you should rest some more' he laughed as he threw his boxers into a bin in the corner of the bathroom and felt the water just before he stepped in. Hinata, following his example, threw her remaining clothing in the bin and stepped in as well.

'You know…' he started as he grabbed some shampoo as he started with her hair. 'We need to find a way how to explain this to your father…' she grinned. 'Without you getting killed in the process you mean?' she grinned even more. 'Don't worry; he wouldn't kill another clan leader without proper reason.' 'Yea well, I think he'll see impregnating his nineteen year old daughter fits into that description!' he grabbed the shower head and began washing away the soap from her hair. 'True, but then again he wouldn't kill the father of his grandchild now would he?' she turned around and took the shampoo from his hand. 'Don't forget, it's probably going to be grand CHILDREN, remember Sakura telling us it could be twins? It was just before you fainted' he smiled his smile as she leaned back to the wall and just stared to him.

'Maybe you should make a last will before we go and see my father' she suddenly grinned when the idea sank in. 'Hell no! It takes more then some old geezer to keep me away from my children!' he proclaimed, raising a fist into the air. 'That's sweet of you Naruto-kun, now stop it or you'll get soap in your eyes' she pulled his arm down and turned him around. 'Sorry' he said sheepishly.

'How about I send him a postcard as soon as I go on to my next mission?' he smiled as he grabbed some normal soap and started on washing her back. 'Not in a million years, I'm not going to face my dad alone you know, although I changed a lot over the last few years I'm not even going near him alone telling him I'm pregnant' she gave him a short glare before grabbing the soap and turning around, they began to wash each other. 'Can't we just keep it a secret for now until the baby is here? I mean, he doesn't HAVE to know right?' he suggested, yet a piercing glare was more then he needed for an answer.

'He's still my father, baka! And besides, if we don't tell word will get out soon enough, I mean, Sakura Tsunade and Shizune know…if we don't go today he will hear it from someone else and you can be sure to find half the clan around you the moment there is a chance' she moved her hands down and was pulled into a hug by him. _'I could take them on…right?'_ he whispered as he moved his hands down from her bare back to her tight bottom. Hinata let out a slight squeak as she began blushing like mad. _'Maybe…'_ she closed her eyes as he kissed her neck.

'Maybe he will just be happy about it?' she began again as he moved his head down to her breast. 'You know, it's hard to get turned on while you keep talking about your father' he smiled before he grabbed her free breast and started to massage it slowly. 'Maybe, 'she pushed him away loosely. 'We really need tell him before we do it again' a loud groan was heard between her large breasts as Naruto pulled his head up with puppy eyes on it. 'Why do I have to get punished for his ideas?' Naruto said with a begging voice as he increased the puppy look. 'Don't give me that look, you know damn well how fast gossip travels amongst our fellow nin's' she sighed after turning her head away, she knew that a moment longer of that look and she would literally melt in his arms. He lowered his head in defeat as he started to continue washing her. 'Besides, we would have to take a shower again to loose the smell of sex' she added to it with a smirk as she continued as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were halfway trough the village as they heard a voice called out to them.

'Oi, Naruto!' Chouji waved and walked up to them while chewing a piece of dried meat. 'So, I heard a rumour…' he started as he winked to Naruto. 'About what if I might ask?' Naruto felt Hinata tighten her grip around his arm as they continued to walk. 'I heard you and Hinata where going to adopt a child because you can't have one since your over the top training with that legendary Sannin Jiraiya-Sama, I also heard that you where adopting the whole orphanage to enlarge your clan!' he glowed with pride as he thought he was one of the few that knew Naruto was really trained by the old pervert. Hinata sighed in relief and Naruto just laughed loudly as he shook his head. 'Sorry to disappoint you Chouji, where not going to adopt anyone just yet' he gave Hinata a slight look 'some day, when we are ready to have children' Hinata started to giggle 'we will look into our options, but until then we are just a regular couple' Hinata began to feel like laughing out loud but could just maintain herself not to do so although the look on Chouji's face was more then worth it.

'…So…No children yet?' he asked now doubting the source of his gossip. 'None at all, maybe a pet fox or two' Hinata said as Naruto now turned red. 'A pet fox? Now that's a rather unusual pet, then again you are an unusual couple to begin with…Or is it something normal for the Uzumaki clan? I mean…your father did kill that Demon fox! Who would have guessed, Yondaime of all people to be your father' he laughed as Naruto went from tomato red to dead white, luckily for him it was Chouji and not Shikamaru that they bumped in or he would have made the link. 'Best of luck then, I'm off to Ino to pick her up for training' he blushed lightly as he winked at Naruto and walked away cheerfully. 'A pet fox?' Naruto questioned as they walked into an ally. 'It just flipped out, but you see what I mean? Before we get to my father he must have heard at least nineteen different stories' she giggled some more as she pulled him along. 'We really need to find a way before what the Kyuubi said is real' he looked distant as he was forced along, thinking of what horror the child would face if it really did have Kitsune features that where visible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There they where, the big gate onto the Hyuuga property. 'Maybe I should call Sakura first, to reserve a bed for me in the hospital?' he said as he looked up at the huge gate. 'You have no problem facing Akatsuki, A snake man that is kind of Gay is someone you'd enjoy taking down yet my father is the one you don't dare to face? Seriously what is it with men' she smiled as they walked past the guards. 'Now why would he be afraid? It's not like he made you pregnant or something….right Hinata-san?' Neji smirked from behind them. 'What do you mean?' Naruto quickly said. 'You know, word goes around that you where the cause of that hole in the wall but everyone who dared to go past your home to look at the damage would be scared to hell by the screams that came from you two, it takes a simple mind to put two thing together' he smirked even deeper as he threw an arm around Naruto's shoulder and gripped painfully into his other. 'And I better not hope you came here to tell Hiashi-sama just that now would you?' his grin disappeared and a serious face appeared as he tried to force his fingers deeper into Naruto's skin but found Naruto only smiling at his efforts.

'I can do whatever the hell I want to Neji-nii-san' Hinata held her nose high as she pulled on Naruto's arm. 'Now if you'll excuse us, we need to have a serious talk' and with her final words Neji stopped and they opened the door.

They walked towards his main chamber and found him meditating, Neji still on their tail.

Sitting down in front of him he opened one eye, gave the 3 of them a look and closed it again. 'Problems already?' he asked as he tried not to break his meditation. A moment of silence ruled until he opened both his eyes. 'Well?' he was already irritated because they disturbed his hour of peace as well as that _Boy_ coming in his room and there was nothing he could do about it. 'Actually' Naruto began to speak with his heart beating like mad 'We come with great news that shall…bond…our clan's even further' he chose his words with utmost delicacy as he know that one mistake would probably be the end of this conversation as well as any chance on a relation ship with Hiashi that was more then distant enemies or even, now they where both clan leaders, Rivals. 'Great news you say? Do you mean you are leaving each other already?' he almost smiled at his own joke as Hinata frowned mad.

'He meant to say that I'm Pregnant, DAD' she said with a victorious tone as if it was a rare establishment for mankind itself. The near-smile left Hiashi's face as well as the last hint of colour it possessed. Silence.

More silence. The silence in the air was so loud you could almost break a window with it. His eyes were more empty then normal, (considering he had no pupils that said quite a lot).

Suddenly he closed them and just fell backward, fainted. Naruto could help but laugh as Neji crawled up to him to check if he was okay. 'Wow…I never saw him like that, did you practise on this Hinata?' he said with a slight excitement in his voice as he pulled a pillow under Hiashi's head and chuckled along with Naruto. 'Just wait till he hears the other good news we got, then he'll definitely be surprised, hell he even might faint immediately thing time' she grinned as both Naruto as Neji looked at her questioning. 'You know' she poked Naruto 'About our new "Pet" fox' she grinned endlessly as Naruto still didn't got it, until it hit him after a few seconds.

'I don't get it…' Neji sat down as well now. 'Why is getting a pet fox something Hiashi-sama would faint over?' he looked at each of them as their laughing faces revealed nothing. 'Don't worry, soon you'll know' Naruto finally said as he pushed him away and began to poke Hiashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'WHAT!?' Hinabi cried out as one of the servants told her what happened. Rushing trough the mansion she knocked down several people. Opening the last door furiously she almost ripped it apart. In front of her sat a chuckling Neji, a giggling Hinata and Naruto was bowed over her father poking him on his temples.

She leaped towards Naruto with her foot towards him. He simply raised his hand, caught her and held her still in the air. 'What is the meaning of this!' she demanded as she fell to the ground. 'Calm down Hinabi, he just fainted, that's all' Neji said, regaining his usual face. 'Calm down? That idiot over there is poking my father and I need to calm down?' she pointed her index finger towards Naruto and got on her feet. 'Hinabi, SIT DOWN' Hinata almost forced the words out of herself as she watched her sit down again. This was one of the few times Hinabi was talked to like that, especially from Hinata.

'What happened?' she could finally mutter. To this Naruto looked up with a grin. 'Nothing special, we where just telling your father that he was going to be a grandfather' the grin increased as he saw the look of confusion on her face turn into a face of horror. 'How…How can this be?' she turned to Hinata who was just smiling and patting her belly. 'How? Well, that's easy, see when a man and a woman love each other…' Naruto started, increasing the size of his grin along the way before Hinabi interrupted him. 'I KNOW what the technical term is, but why? You're only freaking nineteen!' she pointed out to her sister now.

Suddenly a gasp came from Naruto. They all turned his way to see what was happening. Hiashi was laying there with his eyes wide open, Byakugan activated and his hand was currently wrapped around Naruto's neck. 'Dad!' was all Hinata could say before Hiashi stood up with a smiling Naruto in his hand. 'What's so funny?' his voice was that of a mad man as he seemed to put more pressure on his hand. 'I thought you didn't care that much about your daughter, proves to see that you love her' he smiled broadly as he grabbed Hiashi's wrist.

'Now if you would let me go, I wouldn't want to need to free myself' his grasp tightened as well but unlike Hiashi's which didn't seem to hold any effect but hold him up it almost shattered his bones.

'Now…' Naruto said as he could feel the ground under his feet once again. We got more news, but we need to talk about that in private' he gave Neji and Hinabi a slight look as he gained a serious face. 'Follow me' Hiashi said as he turned around and opened the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

they found themselves in a small chamber at the back of the building that was rarely used, it contained a few simple seats, a small table and a large poster on the wall showed the Hyuuga symbol. Hiashi sat down and pointed them to follow his example. 'Is this really such a pressing matter that we must discuss it in privacy such as this?' he said with an annoyed tone in his voice. 'More then you could imagine at the moment' Naruto said as the last trace of a grin disappeared.

'Fine then' Hiashi said as he suddenly activated the Byakugan and made some seals. A few seconds past as he whispered something and his eyes returned to normal again. 'What did you just do?' Naruto asked as he looked at both of them. 'He placed an anti-Byakugan shield around us, it's a difficult technique that only few know' Hinata suddenly said as she to deactivated her Byakugan. 'I have to make sure no one can lip read us or are spying' Hiashi said clearly. 'Now, what was it' he looked almost curious as he saw the same serious look he saw Naruto have that day in the Hokage's office.

Naruto held his breath for a moment as he looked at Hinata who nodded, faintly smiling. 'It's about the baby…or possible, about the baby's…' he paused for a moment as he let the first little fact sinks in. 'We where told there is a high probability that we have twins, but we cannot be sure for at least several months' the old mans eyes shot from Naruto to Hinata and back a few times until he rested them on Naruto 'is this all?' he asked after a silence.

Hinata shook her head. 'The main reason we wanted this privacy lies within…' Naruto spoke to break the painful silence.

'The Kyuubi, we have learned some time ago, is not a raging wild demon as we thought he was…it's actually the other way around, there was a reason that he was raged but this is not the time and place to explain it' Naruto hesitated for a moment as he saw Hiashi's face turn in disbelieve. 'I can speak with him freely now and without any consequence and even now he can hear everything we say trough me…' he paused again as he could almost feel Hiashi's curiosity grow.

'The night when I made Hinata pregnant he thought he would give her some extra protection trough me by means of providing her with some demonic charka, boosting her own charka and giving her some additional strength…but he was mistaken and now we are facing a slight problem…' Hiashi couldn't believe his words, not only was his nineteen year old daughter recently married to this Uzumaki but now already was she pregnant…he knew of the short life span a random Shinobi would have but that didn't matter now.

'What kind of a problem?' he voice almost sounded like that of the Kyuubi as he spoke.

'He may…Tsunade said he could receive some "Kitsune" features…'Hinata said as a slight blush grew from her neck to her lower face.

'She also mentioned that this is a S-rank secret, only the Hokage herself or one of us can speak about it' Naruto continued as he now saw Hinata looking down while her blush kept on growing under the surprisingly strange look Hiashi was giving her.

'These "features" what would they be like?' he frowned as he shifted on his seat. 'Nothing is curtain yet but Tsunade expected something like a tail or fox ears at the least…we hope it stays with that but do not know more' Naruto smiled as he finally said it, Hiashi frowned deeper as his eyes dazed.

'Why do you tell me this?' he suddenly asked as he looked up to them. 'well…' Naruto looked besides him and Hinata took over. 'No matter what has happened or will happen, you will always stay my father and besides us you will still be the closest family the child have, seeing that Naruto has no family…' an awkward silence fell as Hiashi started to blush very lightly, it was the kind of blush a normal person couldn't have because they have some colour in their face or show emotions on a regular base, but for Hiashi it was quite the blush of the year.

'And what will happen then? What if he does have a tail and ears or even more?' he suddenly had some sort of mixture of understanding and deep thought on his face. 'How will you deal with the complaints the villagers will have of it being a demon child? If the worst would happened that is' a slight grin filled Naruto's face. 'Actually, I thought about that a lot already' Hinata looked up in confusion 'I'm going to discuss this with the Hokage and a few councilmen in two days from now…we are thinking of making it public what really happened and that I have the Kyuubi sealed in me' he paused for a moment and saw the saw look of astonishment come from two faces. 'Worst case scenario I would leave the village…with or without Hinata and the child, depending on what seems best when the moment comes' he leaned back a bit and sadness fell over his face as he said it.

'But lets hope for now that the people will be more understanding now then they where with me, of course we will now explain it completely, they will not even get the chance to misunderstand anything' Naruto looked around him and still saw the same two faces.

'Are you willing to let your dream of becoming Hokage fall just because of a child? Just because what the villagers would think of you?' Hiashi spoke. 'I wouldn't hesitate for a second' he replied.

After a short silence Hinata spoke.

'And when where you going to tell me this?' her eyes became wet as she stood up. 'Hinata, I' Naruto began but was cut off by Hiashi. 'This is not the time for this, both of you' he said as he stood up as well. 'I hate that demon more then anything but he will not ruin the life of my daughter or grandchildren' he turned around and looked outside. 'Naruto, I must accompany you to the Hokage' his voice became lower and his head bowed down.

'I have always pushed my daughter around, hoping she would become strong enough to rule this clan, but whatever I did she always seemed unhappy…' he held his breath for a moment before he continued. 'The moment you appeared in her life she suddenly went straight up in both skill and confidence, for this I hated you even more…But you are the only thing that makes Hinata truly happy, so I will NOT let you abandon her, no matter what it takes' he turned around again and you could see off his face how hard it was to do what he just did.

'The Uzumaki clan shall be great once again, maybe not in my lifetime but it will…' he muttered as he walked towards Naruto who had stood up as well. Laying a hand on both of his shoulders he looked him straight in the eyes. 'Do you understand? We cannot let a foolish act of a demon come between you and my daughter, not now not ever!' he looked aside and Hinata nodded.

Hiashi showed them out together with Neji and Hinabi who had been waiting outside the mansion. Once outside Hinata held his arm more tightly._'Promise me you'll never leave the village…'_ she whispered as she looked up. _'I promise'_ he whispered back and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Good morning' Tsunade faced her window as a white haired ANBU appeared into her office. 'It's bin a long time since I wore this…what kind of mission requires me to dress up like this?' he said as he revealed a small orange book and held it in front of his mask. 'Put that away, you know I don't like that old man's writings' she sniffed as she turned around. 'Who are you calling old? You're a year older then him' the man behind the mask smirked as he dodged a big medicine book that accidentally flew trough the room and found itself going trough the wall. 'Enough! Listen to me' she slammed her fist on the table as she sat down. 'There are spies in the village as we speak, I do not think they are here for nothing since there are already two ANBU agents missing of whom we didn't expect them, I want you to find them and do what the others couldn't, here is a list of who they are and what they do for work during the day…and Kakashi…try not to loose your head, literally' she sighed as she handed him the scroll, he just nodded and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

'Shizune' Tsunade asked trough the com, 'bring me a Hyuuga Chuunin, I need their eyes again.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What are you doing?' Hinata opened one eye slowly as she got a shiver from the night's breeze. Naruto stood outside looking up, turning around he smiled softly. 'I couldn't sleep, its nothing to worry about.' 'Close the door and come back to bed Naruto-kun, its getting cold' he did so and sat on the border of the bed; Hinata sat up and grabbed his shoulder. 'What's wrong Naruto? You are spacing off ever since we left the mansion' he just looked away for a moment. 'What if we get children, what if we get twins? I mean, I still need to do missions, but the idea of leaving you with children if I where to...' Hinata placed a finger on his mouth to silence him 'you won't die, I won't let you' she smiled friendly as she began to blush a bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, there's something you don't see every day' Shikamaru said as he walked around the house and into the garden where Naruto was blindfolded, fighting some clones. Suddenly a dozen faces turned around and smirked equally. 'Now that's just creepy' Shikamaru said as he sat down next to a rock and looked up. His hand revealed a small envelope that he threw towards Naruto. 'What's this? You actually took the time to bring this to me personally?' Naruto laughed as he opened the letter and began to read.

'Hehe, may be, may be…anyways, I got another reason to go there but I'll see you there I guess' Shikamaru moved to a different position. 'yea I heard something about it, I knew you where doing some stuff with those kids at our old school but actually teach…you do know you need to do quite some work right?' Naruto smirked as the clones poofed away and Hinata came outside. 'Shikamaru, what brings you here?' 'Nothing special, you got an invitation from an old friend' he sighed, seeing there where no clouds today. 'Hinata, ever bin to Suna before?' Naruto said as he grew a big smile across his face.

The next day Shikamaru left the village with a few others on their way towards Suna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you sure I don't need special clothing for the desert?' Hinata yelled as Naruto was almost at the other side of the building. 'Of course not, I didn't have any problems with the sand, ever' he yelled back as he gathered the last scrolls to take with him. Hinata let out a sigh as she grabbed a big cloak out of her closet and placed it atop of the mountain of clothing already on the bed "of course you didn't, you're a guy, why would you…" she thought to herself as she turned around to see an almost empty closet. 'Promise me to take me shopping when we get there, half of my closet is empty!' she yelled back again after a few seconds.

"…Shikamaru was right, women are troublesome" Naruto grinned as he walked back to the bedroom. The moment he walked in he almost tripped as he looked at a slightly blushing Hinata. 'Are you going to take all that with you? We'll never get that in our bags…'

'Come on, if Tenten can hide that many weapons in a small scroll and you can seal that much weights in one, I sure as hell can get this into it right?' she took out a slightly larger scroll then average and opened it, revealing it to be blank.

'sigh have you ever seen how you seal something into a scroll? Or even done it yourself?' Naruto said as he sat down next to the clothing. 'Not really…is it that hard?' she sat down beside him as Naruto revealed a brush and ink. 'It's just annoying, look, you need to write down what kind of sealing this is, for this we'll take soft objects, following we will choose their state, temperature and the amount' Naruto said as he began painting symbols at a rapid speed. 'Now, I'll show you a standard sealing/summoning combination to use but in time you should make up your own that will be fit for this seal only' he said as he wrote down the combination that he then showed, after a few try's Hinata matched the chain and Naruto grabbed a pair of shoes. 'Go ahead, try it' he smiled as he stepped away.

Hinata lay the shoes down and started the combination, a small puff of smoke twisted around them as they slowly sank into the scroll's mass. 'Hmmm, you did better then my first try' Naruto coughed a bit disappointed as he grabbed the scroll. 'Ah, if I just do…' he adjusted some symbols '…this, then it should go a little bit faster' he stepped back and lay the scroll down. 'Help me place them on top of it' he said as he grabbed the big cloak from the top of the mountain. It took just a minute to rebuild it on the scroll.

'Now is the tricky part, do the combination but after your done keep your concentration on it until everything is gone, if you don't everything inside will just shoot out of it…' Naruto walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed a chair. 'Literally shoot out? But how did Tenten did it with all those weapons?' Naruto smirked even wider. 'Why do you think we wear these beautiful headbands?' he grabbed his and removed it from his spot, a small scar was visible on it. 'happened when I was almost done with the weights, back then I couldn't get them lighter so I had tons of weight flying around my head' as he placed it back.

After just three times she got it right and they where ready to go as someone knocked their door.

* * *

there ya go, another chapter up, I know it's late but I'm afraid you have to live with it for now, I don't know when the next one will come up but trust me, reviews really help

for the rest, same old, please review, comment, flame, send cookies or whatever, just let me know ;)


	14. The Desert

Another day, another chapter...okay so that isn't true :P

sorry for taking so damn friggin long, but i have my reasons. here is another chapter for you, if you still bother to read after all this updateless time(in which case, thanks :)

Also I made a small crossover with my other story winter love some things are better explained there, like what the mansion looks like.

Enjoy, and don't eat blue spaghetti unless you love it!

* * *

**The Dessert**

* * *

Naruto opened the door; behind him Hinata asked who it was while she walked down stairs with the real Naruto. 'Hey' Sakura cheerfully said as she gave the clone a small smack to the forehead, making him disappear. 'HEY! I remember the pain they get once they disappear you know!' Naruto said as he grabbed his leather coat. 'By the way, what are you here for, the Hokage knows where off for a few days' he tightened his sandals and checked his backpack.

'I know; it's just that I'm coming with you' sakura simply put as she showed her travel pack.

'I need to bring something there and I heard they had some kind of biosphere or something to grow medical herbs, with the upcoming winter and threat of Orochimaru AND Akatsuki, it would safe us some trouble if we had a general idea about it…and besides, it would be fun right?' Hinata nodded in agreement while Naruto just locked the door behind them, mumbling something.

'Lord Uzumaki, on the road again?' one of the two guards at the gate beckoned them as the came near it. 'Just a suggestion but if I where you with these two beautiful ladies I'd take the Looong way, if you get what I mean' he grinned as he winked at Naruto. Naruto, turning red, quickly ducked. A kunai flew right trough the air where his head was and cut the man across his head, literally shaving a strip of his hair. 'Don't get any idea's Naruto, or you're in for a long way of pain' Naruto turned around to see an angry Sakura and a tomato red Hinata. 'Meh, why would I want a girl like you when I have a women like Hinata?' Naruto smirked as he gave Hinata a quick hug, because he immediately had to dodge another blow that was glowing with charka.

'I AM NO GIRL' Sakura claimed as she threw another punch at Naruto that would have sent him flying if Hinata wouldn't have blocked it. 'You know he didn't mean that Sakura-chan' she said as she easily pulled up Naruto and pushed back Sakura's hand. 'Now lets go or we will be late, he expected us about a week after Shikamaru arrived so we'll have to hurry' she turned to the gate and started walking in high pace. '…what did you do with the old Hinata, Naruto?' Sakura asked as they started walking. 'Meh, more like what she did to me' he smirked as Hinata stopped and turned around. 'He gave me what I needed, nothing more nothing less.'

* * *

By nightfall they reached a small inn at near the road where Naruto said they would rest, Sakura got a room next to them, before the end of the day Naruto treated them on dinner.

'Thanks for the dinner, but don't you two dare go humping like rabbits in there, the walls are thin enough to make me want to kill myself if I should hear such a thing!' she threatened them before they went into their own rooms.

At the end of the second day they finally crossed the border and set their first steps in the hot dessert, deciding to make a camp here and then finish their journey completely the next day.

The desert is hot, especially around summer, tragically no one ever told Hinata how incredibly hot heat can be. Sweating like never before she already had her thick jacket tied around her waist she now removed her shirt as Naruto and Sakura still only wore their original outfits.

'Don't you two ever melt?' she said with an agitated voice. 'You're just a forest girl, don't mind it, you'll get used to it' Sakura said as she handed her a small flask of water. 'And besides, it's only 6 more hours' she added grinning.

* * *

'Hold it' a guard stepped up to them as they reached the main gate to Suna. 'We're here for the Kazekage' Sakura stepped up to the man and showed them their invitation. 'Right…and why would the Kazekage want to meet three teenagers from Konoha?' he spit on the ground as he leaned on a large spear. 'Just let us trough already…we don't have time to hang around with some random guard' Sakura walked on and pushed the guard aside.

The spear fell down and shot at Sakura but was blocked by a hand of sand. 'I would appreciate it if you wouldn't harm my special guests, they did show you their invitation right?' Gaara grew out of the sand next to the guard who dropped to his knees. 'I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, I didn't expect these children to be important!' the man muttered as he bow down in front of Gaara. 'Children? You do know that you are talking about the head of the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Naruto, his wife, original heir to the Hyuuga leadership and Sakura, one of the most talented healers on this plane of existence who is personally trained by Tsunade? You call them mere children?' Gaara gave the man an intensive stare. 'Give the man a break, Gaara' Naruto grinned broadly as he leaned on Gaara's shoulder 'It's not like he could have come close to scratching Sakura…at least not with his head on his shoulders.'

'Naruto, it's great to see you again' Gaara said in his usual manner as he turned around without really moving. Naruto just got a bigger grin as he threw his arms around him. 'life is great for me now, and I got some very good new for you' Gaara lifted one eyebrow and pointed to the gate.

'That will have to wait, I have a meeting and in the main time you guys should fresh up a bit from the journey.'

A guard guided them to the Kazekage's mansion where one of the servants showed them to two rooms, just a few rooms from each other.

'Please make yourself at home, Gaara-sama will be home around dinner tonight which will be at precisely 6:24, don't be late. Oh and there is a bathroom between to your rooms, each room has its own door to it. Please wash yourself, I don't want to be rude but I don't want my Kazekage to be eating with people who reek of sweat and sand' the servant said as she bowed down and left them.

'Good idea, we need a shower to silence the noise' Hinata said playfully as she pulled Naruto into her room. "Oh god, why did I want to come with them…" Sakura just thought as she walked to her own room.

* * *

Naruto closed the door behind him and felt a hand grab the back of his jacket, a moment later he was thrown across the room onto the bed while Hinata jumped after him and buried her tongue deep into his mouth. Naruto opened his jacket and felt the still wet shirt that was beneath it, when they saw Suna closing in Hinata was already dripping with sweat, the moment they where in eye sight she put on her jacket and used a simple jutsu to cover her face, making it appear to be normal, now however she lost it. Suddenly her complete body was dripping with sweat again as Hinata began panting slowly, Naruto pulled her jacket of and threw it on the floor as he massaged her breasts trough the wet shirt. Hinata tore his shirt to pieces as she wrapped herself around his body, _'This heat is driving me crazy Naru-kun…'_ she whispered as he grasped her tight ass. _'Is that good or bad for me?'_ he grinned as she let out a slight moan, the moment he stroke his hand between her legs.

'_We got until 6, its 2 o'clock now, you do the math'_ she could barely manage to say it as Naruto grabbed her by the sides and turned her around. He moved his hands over her wet clothing as he suddenly grasped them and tore her shirt of, Hinata got up to her knees over him and pulled down her pants slowly, in the hot desert sun she was almost glowing as she did the same with Naruto's pants.

Her fingers moved along the shaft as she made a small grin and grabbed it loosely; slowly she began stoking it up and down. Naruto returned the favour as one of his hands slowly moved along her. Hinata started moaning softly until Naruto stopped suddenly and sat up; moving with him Hinata leaned backwards and felt her legs get grabbed.

'What are you doing?' she asked half giggling. 'You'll see' he said as he now held her firmly and lowered his head, Hinata suddenly arched her back as she felt his warm tongue move along the sides of her clit. Suddenly panting heavily she grabbed the bed sheets while Naruto kept going. 'Wha-wha-what is t-t-that?' she could barely bring out as she came and a small stream of fluid dripped from Naruto's chin who continued. She tried to get up but couldn't moved, suddenly she noticed the way he was holding her, his hands both had seals formed while they held her legs, with trouble, she activated her Byakugan and saw what was happening. A stream of chakra was pouring out of Naruto and swirling around her vagina, almost clinging on to her and pulsing her most sensitive spots. The Byakugan was deactivated again as a strong pulse went trough her body and she almost screamed of joy as she came again.

'Damn it…you f-f-found t-t-that scroll t-t-that Sa-sa-Sakura gave me' she stuttered as he just grinned and pushed even more chakra pulses trough her clitoris.

After a few times Naruto stopped and lay her down on the bed as he sat on the edge. 'You got these from Sakura? Figures…' Naruto smiled as he turned to Hinata. 'Well' he responded to her questioning face 'haven't you heard what happened to the guys she dated with?' he grinned even wider. 'I heard from Kiba that she drove two guys mental to the point they even begged her, offering all their families belongings even…now we know why' he laughed a bit as he looked down.

Hinata still lay there, almost breathless, dripping with sweat and the bed sheets under her where far from dry. Naruto walked to the other side of the room and opened the door as he looked trough. 'This'll do just fine' he mentioned as he walked back, lightly, he picked Hinata up and carried her trough the door, closing it behind him.

A clone appeared from Naruto's side and started to fill the large tub that was in the centre of the room while Naruto gently dropped her in it. 'Do you think Tsunade-sama has such a huge place as well?' Hinata looked around at the grand bathroom while grabbing some soap that stood on the edge. 'A bit bigger even, I remember trying to place booby traps all over the mansion, pretty annoying those ANBU agents always removed them when anyone came close to them…' Naruto smiled as he stepped in the bath himself and the clone sat down on the edge behind Hinata. The clone grabbed her shoulders and slowly he started to massage her while spreading a small cloak of chakra over her. 'When exactly was it that you found those scrolls that Sakura gave me' she closed her eyes and a smile appeared on her face. Lowering his hands the clone smiled even wider as Naruto lay back. 'Few days after the wedding, been practising hard on them!' he laughed as she suddenly opened her eyes. 'Don't worry, I tried on the clones and only tried the massage jutsu's on them' he laughed even louder at the sight he saw when Hinata turned a bright red and grabbed him. 'Don't play with me!' she warned. Naruto pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the head. 'Then what am I suppose to do all day besides training?' she leaned backwards and in one swift move the clone was turned into a cloud of smoke, grabbing his stomach. 'I told you before, I remember their pain as well!' she only smirked at this and leaned back, _'Serves you right, now massage my feet'_ she gained an evil grin and raised her foot out of the water.

Naruto grabbed her foot and started to rub his thumbs around under it. 'Alright, so I learned a few things from those scrolls, but I also heard that you had a nice book from someone.'

She immediately pulled her foot back and crawled up into a ball while literally radiating shame. 'W-w-who t-t-t-told y-you about t-t-that?' she uttered from somewhere in the blood red skin.

'A little bird told me…' Naruto moved closer to her and grabbed an arm. Slowly he unfolds her without getting any resistance. 'Did you find it?' she managed to squeak silently. 'I don't know, I saw a black book once but didn't bother to read it, why, what's in it?' He pulled out a smirk as she grew redder again and tried to hide her face. 'Come on, tell me! Or are you scared that I wouldn't like it?' she looked up with her mouth open. 'Just who told you WHAT exactly?' she gazed at him for a few seconds before he let go of her and leaned back again. 'SOMEONE asked me if I liked the book SOMEONE gave you, also what my thoughts where on a specific page, what was that about anyways?' he frowned as he looked at the ceiling. Crawling up on him Hinata made a sly face and gave him a lick. 'Don't worry about some book when we could have fun' slowly Hinata started nibbling his ear. "Damn it Naruto-kun, just leave that book!" she thought as she moved her hand down his muscular waist. 'You're probably right' he continued as he followed her example and pulled her closer to him, she could feel him rise and grabbed him by the tip. 'I don't want to talk about that book until we are home again, and you're going accept that, alright?' she squeezed a bit harder as she looked him straight in the face, Naruto just nodded as her formed a seal with his right hand.

Sakura looked around her room; it was a nice simple room, nothing more then needed. Quickly she unpacked and left the room for a quick shower as she already heard the two begin. "I need to get out of here as fast as I can" she said to herself as she finished up and moved towards the door only to be stopped by a young girl.

'I wouldn't go out if I where you, especially not like that' she pointed out to Sakura's skirt with a serious face. 'A sandstorm will come in a few moments, if you must, at least take these' the girl patted a folded cloak that lay on the small table besides her.

'Are you serious? I mean, the sun is shining and I don't see any clouds' moving her hands to her hips she held her nose up high, she wasn't going to walk around in those thick robes when the sun was shining bright!

The girl just sighed 'and then he said you people where smart' and walked away mumbling.

'Right…' turning to the door again Sakura walked outside and chose a random direction.

Not long after, she became lost. A strong wind was flowing around her, already making small clouds of dust swirl around her. "You should have listened to the girl you idiot!" she mumbled as she jumped to a nearby roof, it didn't take her long to find the large mansion and already she saw them closing it down entirely as if preparing for battle, suddenly the luxurious mansion seemed like a giant fortress.

Speeding towards it the very air around her became a dark shadow of brown sand, it didn't take long before she could see nothing but sand, and luckily she was trained for this. She had already looked forward for every detail on the rooftops on her path, the distance and the possible obstacles. Quickly moving on she embraced for impact again when she knew she was about to land on another roof, the roof came and again she leaped in the right direction, at the last moment she rotated her body into a flat line to flip trough some power lines that she had overlooked. The twist in mid air caused her to miss the planned chimney top and fall down beside it, reaching out she just missed the barely visible edge of the 4 stories high building.

A small smack to the wall with her flat hand was all that took her to break her fall and land with her feet, safely to the side of the building.

For a moment she recalibrated the distance and obstacles towards the mansion as she suddenly felt a person standing behind her on the wall.

The wall of sand moved away from her and created a bubble around the two of them as she turned around. 'I see you didn't follow her advice' he pulled out a vague smile as he held out his hand to the side, following his hand she saw a path become clear through the sand storm straight to the ground. Leading her down he said nothing.

'What is it with them, besides each other and training they got nothing better to do?' he asked curiously as Sakura dusted off most of the sand out of her hair and clothing.

'Don't know, don't care' she firmly put as she turned around. 'Now, what way?'

* * *

'Oi, you there?' Shikamaru knocked the door as he leaned to the wall besides it, he just heard of the new guests. The door slowly opened as a fully dressed Naruto appeared and closed it behind him 'yes?'

'Aren't you surprised to see me here?' Naruto simply nodded no and smiled as he explained the situation. 'Whatever, it's almost time for dinner, is Hinata-sama still in your room?'

'We both are, I'll see you in a minute' Naruto smiled as he formed one seal and disappeared 'damn clones of his…'he mumbled as he walked away.

Naruto looked up as he received the memory of his latest clone, Hinata was cooling down in the tub while about five clones where massaging her, dispatching all of them she looked up sadly. 'It's time.'

Naruto and Hinata joined the table with Shikamaru and Temari already sitting who where discussing something with a young girl. 'Took you long enough' Shikamaru mumbled as they took their seats. 'I thought Sakura was with you. Oh yea, we forgot about her I guess…' Hinata already stood up when the young girl held up her hand. 'Don't worry, he found her in the sandstorm not long after you arrived here, she should be coming' Naruto laughed faintly as he pointed out the clear blue sky. 'whadda ya mean sandstorm? More like servants moving around dust!' he pointed out a few men and women that where clearing the garden of the last bits of sand and dust. 'Never mind him, he is sort of an idiot when it comes to…well, anything besides combat' Shikamaru waved off. 'I may be an idiot but don't tell me there was a sandstorm out there! I would've noticed!' he shook his fist towards Shikamaru challenging, who did not even see it. 'Let me guess, you where to distracted?' he smiled to Hinata as he continued 'No offence of course, Hinata-sama' she simply smiled back.

'What's all this noise?' Gaara walked into the room with Sakura by her side who was wearing a long thick cloak just like him and a small cap to cover her hair.

* * *

there you go, another chapter up, hope you liked it.

tell me what you thought of it ;)


	15. Suna under attack!

First of I'd like to say one thing globally, although I do not dislike the idea some of making a threesome out of Hinata/Naruto/Sakura, I do not agree that it fits in this story…it has however, brought me to begin a one shot about it, don't know if it will ever be posted here but we will see that in the future. Also, I got some complaints about the Kyuubi's life and the history of Naruto that is incorrect. I just think that this is, as a fan fiction, my vision of a story that could have happened, or rather, how I would have liked the original story to happen.

I have made the Kyuubi friendly instead of aggressive because I see a lot more humorous events coming from that and I'm not really fond of making this story into a sobbing story about how much it sucks that the big bad demon is curled up inside our little idiotic hero…I like Naruto's roll as a leader, a role model or an maturing (idiot) teenager more.

Anyways, without further uphold, here is more of the story 

* * *

**Suna under attack!**

* * *

Gaara walked to his seat as Sakura put the big cloak away and sat beside him as they continued some small talk, Naruto's jaw almost fell on the table.

'What just now happened?' he barely made the sentence as Gaara looked up, almost smiling.

'Ah, Naruto, I see you and your wife have joined us, now, what was it that you wanted to talk about?' he sat up straight and folded his hands before him. 'If it's business, can it wait until after dinner?' Naruto just nodded as Gaara looked to a door at the side of the room, a moment later servants with came in with big plates with food and suddenly they saw that the table was completely prepared for dinner, Gaara was at the head of the oval table with Sakura and the little girl on his sides, to his left where Shikamaru and Temari hanging all over each other, a gap and then opposite of him where Naruto and Hinata.

'I smell food!' Kankuro smiled broadly as he jumped into the room trough one of the doors and took it's place next to Shikamaru and Naruto, immediately he began digging into the food and gave a quick nod to Gaara and a small wave to Naruto.

'Now, what was it?' Gaara and Naruto had moved to a small chamber, there where two big chairs with blood red leather on with a small table between them where a maid placed some sake.

'I've stumbled onto something big Gaara, something that will probably change our lives' Naruto smiled mysteriously as he grabbed his cup and took it down in one move. 'and what is this big thing?'

'I don't know a better way to explain it then to show it, but I shall try' he grinned a bit after pouring himself some more sake 'good drink you got here.'

'It's about our demons…' Gaara sat straight up and leaned a bit in 'and what with them?'

'I don't know about you, but over the years every now and then I talked to him, sometimes more then others, most of the times when my life was on the line…most of the times I needed his power…have you?' Gaara just nodded as he drank some.

'On occasion I have talked with him, but it's not very easy as he is very annoying.'

'a few nights ago, when me and Hinata where…erhm…y'know…' Naruto started to stutter a bit, he just realised, besides a little prank here and there he never really talked about sex, ever, even during his years with Jiraiya. 'I know what?'

'Come on, when we were…doing it….I mean, at night? In the bedroom…' Naruto turned a slight red as Gaara's lips rippled, his face closing in to a smile and suddenly turning red as well 'I get the idea yea…'

'Well, something happened, I don't know why, probably in the ehm…heat, of the moment. As you could call it' they both quickly took a mouthful of sake and refilled the cups. 'Right, anyways…at that moment, the seals and barriers that should have protected me against the Kyuubi and hold him inside me, broke' Gaara's eyes suddenly widened as sand came from every direction, in a split second he held up a small cloud in front of him. 'And you bring that here?!' he almost yelled as he formed a little wall between them.

'Yes, that is the only real reason I came here…I made peace with the Kyuubi' the wall of sand fell to the ground, behind it, Gaara sat still, his hand still raised. 'How?'

So Naruto explained His Story (a few chapters back).

'And how does this help me? I mean, I got a few similar seals but I don't want to release that idiotic demon into my mind!' Gaara stood up as he drinks the last bit of sake. 'That's the point of us coming here, in the past few days I have been discussing it with the Kyuubi and we came to the conclusion that he could perhaps, convince Shukaku to become his own self again. From what I heard of the Kyuubi they where once friends, but their love for Kyuubi's wife tore them apart, and angered Shukaku, not only that, but a few thousand years later he was still angry and found himself here, in Suna where he found a woman that looked like Kyuubi's wife, I don't know how or why, but a few years later your people sealed him away and now he is inside you, if we where to calm him down, not only would your life become much better, you will also gain a friend, an ally and much power' Naruto grinned as Gaara sat down again, the last bits of dust left the room trough the few cracks and openings.

'Alright, we could try, but how do you suppose to do that? How can we calm a demon?' Gaara peered into the small bottle and put it back as a hand of sand formed and took it out of the room. 'That's the easy part, we have to make a connection for the Kyuubi to talk to him, Shikamaru may have an idea how to do this, or so Tsunade suggested, but it shouldn't be hard…the next part requires a little more then just the two of us I'm afraid…' Naruto grabbed the back of his head as he laughed, the door opened again and the sand-hand came floating in again with a new bottle. 'Are you trying to get me drunk here?' he laughed even harder.

'I thought you could stand your ground when it comes to sake?' Gaara had a dark grim over his face as he poured Naruto another cup. 'No tell me, what is this second part you where talking about?'

After dinner Temari invited the two ladies to a bath in their hot spring.

Sakura sighed as she lowered herself in the damping water, day was pushed away by the night a few minutes after dinner and the spring was lit by the light of a few torches, the whole place was like a oasis in the desert, just a few meters from the edge was a line of white sand, Temari explained that the barrier that was set up doesn't let normal sand trough so it could be nice at all time, even during a sand storm. Towards the house was a small stone wall, a small hill, you could say, with exotic plants growing in it and in the middle was a small stream of water flowing down.

'Do you like it?' Temari glowed of pride as she showed it to them. 'I don't get to show it very often, or even let others use it, since it's in the Kazekage's garden other women aren't aloud except his possible wife or guests…' Hinata looked around and took a sniff of some of the plants. 'It's beautiful!' Sakura almost yelled out. 'But I didn't know there was a hot spring here, weren't those more on the edge of town?' Temari nodded as she pointed out the rocks and plants. 'It took me some time to gather the perfect ones, but I designed this whole place, and with a little barrier technique and water redirected from the hot springs it's just like a real one!' she proudly held her nose high. 'But beside that, I heard you and Naruto got to spend a lot of "Quality" time together?' Temari poked Hinata as she sat down next to her on the edge. 'Yea Hinata, tell her, I'd say I didn't see you the first 3 weeks after your marriage' Sakura sat down next to her other side and threw her arm over her shoulders.

'Did they just forget about us completely?' Kankuro leaned back and played with a little doll.

'Apparently they did' Shikamaru and Kankuro still sat at the dinner table and there was a Shogi board in front of Shikamaru. 'But seriously, want to spy on them?' Kankuro grinned broadly. 'One of them is married, one if them can break your skull by bitch slapping it and the third is your sister, why would we? I mean, I get to see one of them every day…' Shikamaru turned the board around and focused for a moment. 'True but come on, they're hot!'

Shikamaru just sighed.

'**HE HAS TO DO WHAT?' **Temari yelled out as Sakura fell off the edge laughing and Hinata turning even redder. 'How can something like that help clear the way for the demon?' Temari crossed her arms and sank down low into the water. 'T-There might be another way but this is how it worked for us' Hinata spoke silently, fiddling with her fingers. 'Still, where would we get someone who would do that?' Temari sighed, 'compared to that the first part seems easy…' Sakura, crawling back on the ledge was still laughing quietly. 'Well, he isn't getting it from me, that's for sure!' she laughed out loud again.

Gaara stared at Naruto, not a single muscle in his face moved as he sat still like that for about five minutes. 'You've got to be kidding me…' it seemed as if his mouth didn't move at all as Gaara said it. 'I know right? I mean, freaking demons and then only then!' Naruto laughed as he slapped Gaara on his back. 'But come on, you are the Kazekage! Don't you have someone in sight or something?' Naruto's eyes lighted up as Gaara's face became a light red (or as far as he could become red.) 'I mean, I remember you where with that student of yours at my party, she sure was a beauty' Naruto grinned but Gaara waved it off. 'She's my student, nothing more…besides, she's on a mission and won't be back for 2 months if all will go well' he lay his head in his hands and stared to the floor for a while as Naruto stared into the second empty sake bottle.

After a while Naruto stood up. 'I'm tired of waiting, first let the Kyuubi try, then we can see if the second part is needed, alright?' Gaara just nodded as he stood up as well. 'We'll have to find a more quite place, I guess my office is the best at the moment…no interruptions will come pass that door' Gaara walked towards the door as Naruto just frowned. 'What's wrong with this place? We didn't hear any noise outside at all. Just wait, sooner or later the council or my servants or even Kankuro will need my help again and I just don't want that right now, besides, my office has barriers to keep the demon inside should I loose control' he opened the door and left the room.

'Oi, where are you going' Shikamaru walked past them in the hall with nothing on except for a towel. 'We're off to the office, need to focus on something, why are you butt naked?' Naruto smiled broadly with his hands behind his head. 'I'm wearing a towel and I'm gonna give your wife some company' he smiled back taunting. 'Ha! Watch out, she might kill you, that is, if Temari doesn't' Naruto responded quickly, as Gaara already was out of sight.

'That would be troublesome…' Shikamaru sighed as he continued on his way.

'Welcome back Kazekage-sama, we where starting to get worried' a girl at the front desk of the building bowed her head respectively as she noticed Naruto. 'A special guest today, Kazekage-sama?' Gaara looked at Naruto and back to the girl. 'Yes, we are about to have a long meeting so I don't want to be disturbed, oh and call the council and tell them I had something important come up' he said as he passed the girl, she nodded happily as she picked up the phone and started to dial a number. Naruto almost drooled over the idea of Gaara getting such respect, not only that but the girl actually was happy to see him AND was worried!

'Nice place you got here, but tell me, why was she worried?' Gaara stopped in the middle of the hall and Naruto almost bumped into him. 'Normally I got home to eat dinner, then I return to work, I eat my breakfast here and during noon I train my students' he started walking again and turned around the corner.

'Nice office you got here!' Naruto whistled as he looked around, it was almost creepy how much it looked like the Hokage's office, only the window was a bit smaller and the room had a side part with what seemed like a big empty room. Gaara walked to his desk and opened a drawer, inside it was only a phone and beside it some scrolls and a brush with ink, he removed the plug from the phone and walked to the front of the desk again. 'Come out you two' he firmly spoke as he gazed around, suddenly 2 Shinobi poofed up in front of him. 'Yes, Kazekage-sama?' one asked as the other one looked suspiciously over his shoulder at Naruto. 'Gan, Yin, you stay at the front door and don't let anyone in, ignore the sounds that will come from the inside' they looked at each other for a moment and acknowledged the order, then they where gone once more. 'Nice guards ya got there, although I could hear the left one move before we entered the room' Naruto fell down on the couch as Gaara sat down behind his desk. 'I just need to get one thing done then we can start, there is a room ready over there, can you start preparing?' Gaara vaguely pointed over to the side room as he pulled out a scroll and wrote something down.

Entering the room Naruto saw it had no windows and was perfectly round. "This will work just fine" he thought as he pulled a scroll out of his robe. Opening it he made some seals and summoned some of its contents. Six candles appeared along with an old fuel lighter. _**'Just why are you still carrying that old thing around? I thought that old man learned you to control even basic fire already?'**_ the Kyuubi spoke as he started lighting the candles and setting them up at equal distance from each other. 'I just like this thing alright?' he spoke softly as he walked to the middle of the room. 'You could lend me a hand here you know' he said as he formed the seals that the Kyuubi instructed him before, slamming his palm into the centre of the candles he formed the last seal with one hand, from under his hand lines of blood started to crawl to the candles and from there to one another. Halfway to the candles another circle was formed and Naruto stood up straight again. _**'Told you it wasn't that hard'**_

Gaara walked into the chamber and looked around. Naruto pointed the switch and Gaara turned it down, the room was now dark except for the candle light. Naruto already sat on his place at the north side of the centre of the blood circle, his robes where thrown to the side and on his chest was a small cross cut open, right in the middle of his upper chest, he looked like he was concentrating intensively. Gaara removed his shirt as well and sat down as well. He placed one finger to the ground and lifted it again; pulling out a sharp point of sand he also made a small cross cut in his chest and placed the sand back again.

'Ready?' Naruto looked up for a moment as Gaara nodded, they both formed one seal.

The candle light faded and they where in a dark place, only the ring of blood shined brightly as did the crosses on their chests. From the centre point of both crosses and the circle a drop of blood floated towards the others. The moment the 3 connected a flash of light seemed to be everywhere as they suddenly sat beside the Kyuubi, the crosses on their still glowed but faintly now.

'_**Yo'**_ Kyuubi waved happily as he leaned against the gong in his world. Gaara looked up and down the Kyuubi. 'So you're the big bad demon' Gaara managed to smile mischievously as they all stood up. _**'That would be me, yes. But don't worry, like Naruto explained, we are of no threat…but for you, now that's another story'**_ the Kyuubi turned to Naruto. _**'Could you try to create that landscape now? Would be handy regarding what we are up against'**_ Naruto nodded and concentrated again.

'_**You forgot how to do it didn't you?'**_ Kyuubi held his face with his hand as he walked towards Naruto. Kyuubi gave him a little smack to the head as he walked past him. _**'Just focus on the mind and see it as a big Genjutsu, it's only what you think that matters, nothing else.'**_ More time passed until suddenly the area started to change, the nature and the big temple around them started to fade as the lake seemed to come closer, the ground started to rumble and a large crack split up between them.

The water rushed on to them and just before them it went down the crack, the three plateaus rumbled even more and began to move away from each other at a rapid pace. From the water more pillars rose up and not long after there where pillars of rock as far as the eye could see with still water between them.

'_**Did you have to make it so dramatic?'**_ Kyuubi spoke as he jumped from one pillar to another as did Gaara until they both reached Naruto. 'Maybe I shouldn't, it was fun though' he smiled broadly before standing up and turning more serious again. 'Anyways, shall we begin, gentlemen?' Kyuubi grinned broadly before he jumped back and transformed in a more feral form; his tails came forth and he turned a few sizes bigger and quickly threw away his robe as his muscles where about to tear it apart. By the time it reached the water far below he was as big as a house and more fox like, still standing on his back legs he didn't come close to the full form, but it would be enough.

'Nice trick…my turn' Gaara now jumped back and sat down, for a moment he focused as suddenly he fell backwards…asleep. Naruto jumped up unnatural high, even for him. The Kyuubi launched himself towards Gaara just in time, Gaara opened his eyes with a crazy look; it was no longer Gaara.

Kyuubi reached out and with one claw and slammed into the pillar, trapping Gaara. _**'Long time no see, old friend'**_ Gaara formed an insane smile as he looked right into the Kyuubi's right eye. _**'You know what this is about! We came to make a deal'**_ a great voice roared trough the air as Naruto came falling down again, he landed perfectly on the Kyuubi's hand and sat on one of his fingers. _**'You again'**_ the smirk left his face immediately _**'what is your offer.' **_

'_**Honestly, I actually hoped you would put up more of a fight'**_ the Kyuubi spoke with a soft tremble in his voice as he removed his paw and Naruto jumped down next to Gaara's body. _**'I don't care what you think, I just want to get out of here…seems like you got it better then me anyway!' **_Gaara stood up and looked around for a bit _**'come on…not even a bit of sand?'**_ he held his shoulders down disappointed and sat down again. 'We don't have time to play around, here is the deal' Naruto spoke for the first time. 'you will be able to roam free in Gaara's mind, but he will always be in control, if you have even the slightest intension of taking over you will be imprisoned right away' he waited a moment to let it sink in until the now possessed Gaara nodded slightly. 'both of you will probably be able to hear each other but you shall not interfere too much with his life, since he will be able to create a massive world in his mind, like this' he threw out his arm to his side and pointed to the endless pillars.

'Why are you doing this?' he looked up at Naruto now who was a bit stunned by the question. 'I have many reasons, one of them is because this will be better for both you, Gaara and Suna…because of this Gaara will be able to sleep again normally and you won't be able to take over then…not only that but because of the sleep he will regain energy that he never had; he always fought with just the leftovers of your leaking power, now he can combine all the power you allow him to use with his own full potential!' Naruto grinned again.

'_**And what do I have to do to get this freedom you speak of? And how much freedom do I actually get?'**_ The Possessed Gaara sat straight up now and became more and more interested.

'That is up to Gaara, I have the possibility to create a clone and let him be controlled by the Kyuubi, but at any moment I can stop him, no matter what he does…I haven't done it yet but I guess I'll try it out sooner or later, when the time is right' Naruto stood up and looked around him. 'Look, no matter how you take this, both you and Gaara will get better out of this, these are not all of the rules but we will have enough time before we get to the second phase of the change….maybe more then a few weeks, depending on how good Gaara is' Kyuubi also stood up and laughed almost soundlessly with still a demonic tone to it. _**'How good he is with what?**_' Gaara stood up last and looked at the other two. _**'That's what I have been wondering all along, how exactly are you going to try and pull this off?'**_ he crossed his arms in frustration as the Kyuubi and Naruto looked at each other. 'You tell him, I already told Gaara' Naruto spoke coldly. _**'Sigh why not, the barriers protecting Gaara from you are actually poor defences, if the time is right, that is…At moments they can be as thick as mountains and tougher then our skin, but if you find the exact moment…they are nothing but layers of paper, floating loosely from one another…easily broken'**_ the Kyuubi stepped closer to Gaara. _**'I had found that moment, Naruto was vulnerable and I took control of him, but it isn't my choice to control him…neither is it yours to control Gaara, in the end you will be killed quickly, if it's not by others then it would be by us'**_ he stepped even close, threatening him with his size. 'At that moment, you will have this freedom, but with some minor adjustments we can even improve it' The Kyuubi stepped back again as Naruto spoke.

'We won't go into the details right now but rest assure that it would be worth your while…' Naruto said, now standing next to the Kyuubi.

'_**Yes yes, great freedom, bla bla bla…now how in the world did you get out?'**_ the demon growled at them with annoyance trembling trough his voice. Naruto and the Kyuubi looked at each other for a moment then sighed simultaneously.

'He has to have an intense climax with the woman he loves…or at least that's how we did it…at the right moment during the build up, this guy here took control' Naruto stomped a weak fist onto the shoulder of the Kyuubi.

'…'

'_**You're a real idiot, anyone ever told you that?'**_ he said, looking at Naruto. _**'Have you ever seen Gaara with a girl, stand alone actually flirt with her?'**_ the demon started to laugh slowly, quickly gaining in volume. _**'Leave you idiots…I accept your rules if you can make Gaara do such a thing!'**_ Gaara closed his eyes and the demon seemed to release his grip on the body.

They stood up and opened their eyes again, they where back in the office again.

'Did it work?' Hinata looked over at Naruto as he came into the room, one of the servants told him they where here. Hinata was playing some sort of game with Sakura, the little girl, temari and two more people he didn't recognised. 'Yea, first part is done…now he just has to figure out the second part on his own' Naruto sat down as well and looked at the table curiously. 'Or find someone' Sakura smiled broadly making Naruto look up in surprise. 'I reckon you explained it?' he moved his head to Hinata who just nodded and focused on the game. 'So' turning to Temari now 'you know if he has his eye on anyone?' but Temari just sighed and moved one of the pieces on the board. 'None that I know of, but since he got promoted to Kage he rarely comes here except to train her' she nodded her head to the little girl 'or to eat when there where visitors, which, we rarely get' she looked over to one of the doors where a clear shadow was seen of at least two people. 'If you want to come in come in you idiot!' she said with a loud voice, the door opened silently and Shikamaru and Kankuro walked in and sat down, not a moment later Temari smacked his head onto the table which made half the pieces jump from their spot.

'Damn women, what was that for!?' Shikamaru held his forehead which began turning red now. 'You know damn well not to peek on a lady!' she said as Sakura gained a big grin and Hinata started to blush a bit. 'Seriously, with your brains I am amazed you let Kankuro talk you into it' Sakura mentioned as she and the little girl started preparing the board again.

Naruto just laughed at the sight. 'So, was the view worth it?' he was still snickering as he got a kick from under the table from Sakura. 'Oh yea, they where just relaxing and no towels in si…' Kankuro would have continued his sentence was it not that something had struck him hard in the nuts, Naruto pulled him and eyebrow since none of the girls where sitting close enough to him, so he pulled his head under the table. A ball of sand was still in its place, still spinning a bit. Naruto laughed even harder as he turned to the little girl. 'You made me very curious now!' he jumped up and came face to face with the girl, barely preventing their noses to touch each other. A few moments past with nothing but glares from the little girl's angry face and Naruto just smiling back.

'Daddy is training me!' she suddenly jelled as she couldn't hold the angry stare anymore and turning around, blushing red as a tomato. Naruto fell backwards and sat down trying to figure it out as the rest looked at the girl. Temari spoke up. 'Gaara adopted her, long story, ask him yourself' she turned back to the game like the rest now and even Kankuro and Shikamaru where joining in. 'That's brilliant!' Naruto grinned as he began hopping back and forth in place. 'what time does he come back?' Temari just looked at him for a moment and sighed again. 'you know, for a clan head you really are dense…have you forgotten who Gaara is?' Naruto just tilted his head a bit and looked confused. 'I can't see how you can live with this guy Hinata…Look, he never sleeps so he doesn't even has a bedroom, besides that he is always occupied with his work and the village…I told you before he rarely comes home and she always goes to him' she pointed out the little girl.

Naruto took in all the information and after a second he started walking away again. 'Then I'll just go ask him' 'Don't, he has a meeting with the counsel right now, we already got a complaint from them as to where he was…' Sakura spoke now and Hinata turned around too. 'Come play with us Naruto…this is a fun game' she smiled softly and Naruto hopped back to her as he grabbed a chair. 'I don't know…looks complicated.'

Gaara walked out of the room, glad it was over. Somehow he didn't get it, he had all right to take this position, he wanted to and all the people in the village, may it be after some time, wanted him in this position, him over the others. Yet the council seemed to disagree…still.

Thanks to him they where making new connections with the hidden village of rain and after the first seven months there wasn't a single assassin after him. 'Good evening, Gaara-sama' his secretary smiled sympathetically as he walked in to his office, he could tell from her voice that they brought more paper work in…enough to keep him here all night, just like every day. But he didn't mind that much, if you'd look at it like that he'd be the perfect Kage, not only did he never sleep, he could also do double the work a normal human could do because of that demon energy raging inside him. He sat down and grabbed the top paper of the closest pile and began reading it. Another report on the academy, student ratings, scores and (something that made him smile almost proudly) his little girl was at the top of her class already.

'Gaara-sama?' he heard the voice of his secretary trough the paper towers, standing up he saw that she held a small scroll. 'The evening report' she just said as she handed it over, made a small bow and walked out. 'Thanks' he almost whispered but he saw the corners of her mouth curl into a smile as she closed the door. He leaned back and opened the report. 'seems like everything goes as he should' he says out loud as he lays the report down again, all gate patrols gave a clear sign with no one incoming.

Hours of reports passed by as he held his first out of two breaks, his assistant had already left, it was just past midnight and she always brought him tea then and left. He liked the high hours, no sound was made trough out the building and there where just about four or five others somewhere in the building, the night shift guard walked up to him and greeted him, before disappeared into whatever position he chose tonight. That was the first thing Gaara did when he became Kage…change the guards. Half the men where out to get him that were on guard duty…some of them even turned out to be assassins for people that where against him…the counsel, the nobles…some of the clans in Suna…even some from other villages. He just sighed as that was the usual stuff when there was a new ruler, part of it was to test him, part of it was really to kill him…none got even near him. He had a few more minutes before the cleaner came past him and then he had to return to the office a few floors down, somehow he liked this room more though…it was almost at the top of the building, sort of a lounge, but not quite. Maybe he would set up his office here. When he first came here there was dust everywhere, he had it cleaned out and now whenever he had guests he'd receive them here unless they joined him for dinner.

Gaara walked towards the window and looked at the village, everything seemed so peaceful, yet he knew it wasn't, a few blocks away was a small house that looked as ordinary as all the ones around it, but that was just the cover it had as it was just a tunnel down to the interrogation where they where torturing some spy's from Sound, with a bit of luck he had more information on Orochimaru or Sasuke for Naruto by the end of the night.

Then he saw it, some of the guards where missing, at some random higher buildings there should be guards walking around, but they weren't there, this got him worried. The men he assigned to those posts wouldn't just leave at a random moment, maybe to go to the toilet or something, but not all at the same time! He looked around for more signs but couldn't find anything, suddenly he felt someone approaching him from behind.

In a swift turn Gaara swung his arm around, a part of the sand wall attached to his arm, forming a sharp blade as he held it to the neck of the one behind him. A second passed and Gaara sighed with relief as the cleaner almost burst into tears. He had forgotten about her and she was just coming up to him to ask if everything was alright. 'Sorry to have frightened you, but something seems wrong, could you send the message to my brother and the guards to be alert?' he asked as he brushed away one of her tears, she smiled quickly as she nodded and ran off. Turning back to the window he searched, for what he did not know, but he had to find the reason.

A white bird.

The game ended. The two persons who Naruto didn't know cleared the table and left the room, one of them took the little girl who was starting to yawn into the hall and probably to bed. A servant came in with a few drinks and placed them on the table and left again. 'I could get used to this' Naruto said as he gave Hinata a small kiss on the cheek and poured some sake in for them. Everyone else grabbed something to drink, mainly sake or tea. 'I don't get it though, Hinata' Temari said, half asking. 'Get what?' she already started to get a little red in her face from the strong beverage. 'I mean, if I understand correctly, that demon inside Naruto is hearing, feeling and seeing everything Naruto is right now, right? I can't grasp how you can feel so comfortable knowing this…especially when you…ehm…' she got a light red as she went on 'well, when you two have sex, I can't see how you can be so calm with him joining the moment' she turned to Naruto. 'It's not entirely like that, he can do that yes, but I will know when he does and he respects our privacy, at the moment he is listening, but he asked if he could do so' Naruto said. The room went silent for a moment.

'You know what, I haven't tried it out yet but there couldn't be a better time' Naruto stood up and stepped back as he smiled broadly. 'That is, if you don't mind meeting a demon of course' Temari was stunned as was the rest as Naruto made one simple combination.

The shadow clone that poofed next to him was taller then he was, not to mention that he had longer hair. The Kyuubi clone had a red tail with a black tip and the same ears, next to that he looked like a normal man and he wore the same clothes as Naruto and also had the same smirk on his face.

Only Shikamaru and Hinata didn't drop their jaw as the Kyuubi stretched out and flexed his muscles a bit. _**'Feels good to be out again!'**_ he yawned as he sat down at the table in between Sakura and Hinata. The sound of his voice trembled the air in that same way as it did in Naruto's mind, but this time you could really FEEL it tremble the very air. The Kyuubi reached out to the sake and took a whole bottle in one time. _**'I hope you don't mind my drinking, but I've been without any booze for the past twenty one years…I'm kinda thirsty'**_ he smiled broadly as he grabbed another one of the small bottles and poured in a cup this time.

From one of the walls a shadow reached out and formed a man who held a halberd at the Kyuubi's head. 'What the hell is going on in here!?' he almost shouted as the Kyuubi turned around slowly. _**'Relax, we where just having a drink'**_ he said, as he did so he reached out with his left hand, as he almost reached the halberd a small aura of chakra was brightly visible around one finger, with that finger he touched the tip of the halberd and which curled up immediately. The guard almost freaked out but Temari ordered him away telling him it's not a big deal. _**'Something tells me I'm not what you though of me?'**_ he grinned at Sakura who quickly looked away, until that moment she couldn't keep her eyes of him, now she started to blush. 'I didn't mean to stare…but I expected to see' she stopped as she didn't find the right words to say that what the Kyuubi continued. _**'A big bad demon fox with nine tails, yea, me neither'**_ he smiled innocently and he took another mouth full of sake. 'So…' Temari finally managed to close her jaw for a moment. _**'This is one of the many forms I can take; don't worry about it' **_he winked at Sakura and turned to Temari, _**'Yes?'**_

'And Gaara could do this with his demon as well when he completes this…ritual… you're implying?' Temari asked with a determined voice. _**'I guess so, don't know for sure though…he is more of a prankster then me so maybe you don't WANT him out, but if everything goes right he can'**_The Kyuubi relaxed back a bit and turned his head again, Sakura was staring at him again and he just laughed. _**'Y'know, Naruto never said you where so pretty!'**_ The Kyuubi grinned fox like, almost resembling Naruto. Sakura blushed even more as she pulled her head away and tried to hide behind her drink. 'Stop flirting you idiot…' Naruto gave the Kyuubi's head a wack and sat back down again, 'he knows exactly what you looked like since he looked trough my eyes for the last few weeks remember?'

Sakura glared at Naruto for a moment but let it slip again.

'And now?' Shikamaru spoke up and made eye contact with the Kyuubi, they stared for a minute or two until the Kyuubi broke the connection. _**'I can stay in this form for as long as I want or until Naruto cancels the effect…at the moment I'm just a weak clone, but we want to try something out soon…we found a way to transfer a lot of his and my chakra into this clone body…if we do it right I can even fight and help him if needed, maybe even in the full nine tail fox form…like in that fight with Gaara' **_a small silence fell again 'But that's all just theory right now' Naruto went on.

Wait a minute, how do you mean, in the fight with Gaara Sakura looked confused but serious.

Everyone was silent for a moment again until Kankuro began to laugh. 'What the HELL is so funny about this?' Sakura slammed her fist on the table and Kankuro's eyes became a bit wet as he continued snickering, 'just that you guys over there in Konoha don't even know that the your whole village was rescued by that bum over there (he pointed at Naruto) and you especially, I saw you lying somewhere around when we picked up Gaara' Naruto began to laugh as well and Hinata frowned now too. 'Wait a minute, we heard that Sasuke single handed stopped that demon that Gaara supposedly was or had summoned' the mood fell down at the word Sasuke and Sakura nodded. 'That's what I heard as well.'

'_**That's what I don't like about the old man's rule…'**_ the Kyuubi stood up and bent over the table to find another sake bottle that wasn't empty, he sat down again with a sad puppy face as there was none left. _**'No one was aloud to talk about me or that I was imprisoned in Naruto…for Naruto's well being, even if it meant not telling anyone that he defeated Gaara with a giant summoned toad and then transforming both of them into my fox form!'**_ he smiled at the irony of it all.

Sakura and Hinata looked at Naruto who just grinned faintly. 'I didn't mind that he took the credit…the village was safe, right?' he stood up and left the room.

'Wait a minute, since when does he have a summon animal?' Sakura was getting more confused by the minute as more and more things she held as facts got twisted and turned upside down. 'Jiraiya taught him the way to summon toads before the Chuunin exam, all those years ago…' Hinata almost whispered as she started fumbling with her fingers again. 'Remember the drawing of the big toad that the Yondaime stood upon during his fight with the Kyuubi in our history books?' Sakura nodded as the Kyuubi grinned wildly. _**'Big old grumpy toad boss, still can't get it into my head how a simple boy like Naruto can even summon him…TWICE even, in such a short time…I mean, in the time I've spent with your village I only saw him pop up a few times throughout hundreds of years'**_ Sakura just nodded with her mouth almost falling open.

Hinata stood up as well. 'It's nearing midnight so we'll go get some sleep' Sakura laughed at this as she stood up as well. 'Not that you guys sleep much…but I need to get up early as well, so good night to you all' she nodded at the rest, some of them stood up as well, all except Kankuro and the Kyuubi.

'So, how does it feel like being imprisoned in a body?' Kankuro grinned as he stood up and walked to the door. _**'Better then coming out and with no booze…'**_ the Kyuubi kept staring at his empty cup. Kankuro said something to a servant and walked back again, tipping the Kyuubi on his shoulder he told him to follow him, walking trough the door they ended up in a hallway with a few doors, they took the second to the left and entered, there where two big couches with a table between them shoved in a corner. _**'Now that's more like it!'**_ the Kyuubi almost jumped on one of the couches and grabbed one of the larger bottles of sake, poured it right into the cup he still held and emptied it immediately. 'Thought you'd like that…but seriously, I'm curious, how does all of this work, are you really free from Naruto?' Kankuro sat down as well and also took something to drink. _**'Not completely, but it's a larger freedom then back in there, I still need Naruto to let me out, and he can call me back in at any moment…but I guess he wants some privacy with his woman, if you get my drift'**_ the Kyuubi winked and Kankuro laughed as he held his cup into the air. 'To freedom then' he said _**'and sake!'**_ the Kyuubi followed.

'Naruto!' Hinata caught up to Naruto in the hallway 'wait for me' she grabbed on to his left arm. Naruto turned his head to Hinata and kissed her forehead. 'The Kyuubi isn't with us tonight' Naruto started to smile but a sudden force dragged him down towards their room.

Sakura moved trough the hall slowly thinking about the night, until she had to stop.

A small group of guards ran past her towards the exit, more servants ran behind them and she called one of them over. 'What's going on?' the servant was almost in panic as she pulled herself loose, running of she just yelled one thing; **'we're under attack!'**

Sakura ran back to her room and grabbed her standard combat gear, moving on she hesitated for a moment. **'Naruto!'** she yelled trough the door, no response, she knocked the door harder. 'Suna is under attack you idiot, get out of there…' she heard some rumbling now and someone stumbling to the door, it opened slowly and Naruto came into view, his jacket around his waist, sweaty and his head was red…he leaned a bit forward trying to hide the fact that he was erect, behind him you could clearly see Hinata panting heavily on the bed. 'What?' he almost said threatening as he looked at Sakura who started to blush now.

'Suna is under attack you idiot! Get dressed and come out of there, maybe they could use us' she tried to look away as Naruto dropped the jacket in shock, quickly running back he said something to Hinata as he grabbed his combat gear as well, Hinata jumped up and a moment later she was dressed as well. The three of them started to run towards the entrance where they where joined by the Kyuubi.

'_**Kankuro told me, have you heard what the situation was?'**_ he says while they pass the door. Naruto just nodded and the Kyuubi disappeared. _**"I'll explain it like this, takes les time"**_ the Kyuubi's voice trembled trough Naruto's mind and in one quick flash he felt the shock of the returning memory of the clone. 'Alright, so some weird bird goes around the city, why is that an attack?' he says out loud after he explained what happened to Sakura and Hinata. _**"Because, Gaara is fighting it, and it seems like the person on the bird is using bombs…maybe this is the right time to try out that technique?"**_ the Kyuubi asked, more demandingly then asking.

They saw the fight now, Gaara was floating somewhere in the sky and there where about a dozen tentacles of sand trying to hit the large bird, every now and then one got close and a small explosion stopped it somehow. On one of the higher roofs they saw a lot of guards so they jumped up there. 'Glad you found us' Kankuro said as he watched four men prepare a huge crossbow sort of thing, they where holding a pillar sized arrow that seemed very heavy, they could barely lift it with the four of them. 'Where is the Kyuubi?' he asked, some of the guards around him where startled to hear this, unlike Konoha everyone here knew about the Kyuubi. 'He is getting ready, the technique needs some concentration from both of us, so if you please…' he stood back and sat down, Hinata and Sakura watched the fight above. 'Kankuro-sama!' a guard yelled as he jumped to them from one side. 'We spotted a second man in the same Akatsuki robes as the one in the air at one of the gates, around him are about 16 dead bodies!' his face was in the shadows but you could hear the fear trough his voice. 'Damn it! Any more good news?!' he almost yelled. 'Sakura, you are skilled in healing jutsu's right?' he walked towards the edge of the roof and looked back over his shoulder. She nodded and walked up to the edge as well. 'I'll help as well; Gaara can take care of him, especially with Naruto's help…and the Kyuubi as well' she looked over at Naruto who opened one eye and nodded as well, not a second later they launched off together with two guards.

A small cloud of shadows began to form outside of Naruto, right in front of him, the four guards that where preparing the crossbow stood amazed as it slowly took form.

The shape transformed into a man, with closed eyes, two big furry ears, nine long tails and hands a bit claw like. He we black pants with two kunai bags at both legs, a white shirt with fishnet and standard chuunin vest over it, his hair came down to the top of his back and he smiled almost maniacally. Naruto stood up and looked at him, both of them stretched out and checked if everything was alright, Naruto grinned as well now. _**'Seems okay to me, shall we get moving?'**_ the Kyuubi turned around and stepped towards the four guards, Naruto just behind his tails.

'Gentlemen, would you be so kind to shoot us?' Naruto stepped forward and with one hand he removed the big pole of an arrow that the four just placed, he threw it behind him as if it was nothing. In its place Naruto sat down as the Kyuubi gave instructions to launch them up as soon as they where ready. Naruto formed a transformation jutsu in the form of the arrow he just removed only with two handles at the side of the bottom and top. The Kyuubi grabbed the top handles and set his feet down, a moment later they where launched into the air together with dozens of other arrows from all over the city, not one managed to hit their target but the ones that did get close exploded and the man on the bird seemed to be thrown of balance, Gaara saw the Kyuubi fly up and a moment later the arrow he was flying on transform back into Naruto. Naruto formed two clones that where used as a jump platform for the two of them and they launched towards the man, taken by surprise he barely turned around but it was too late, one of the claws of the Kyuubi tore down the tail of the bird and Naruto got a little higher and aimed his twin blades in a swirling motion at the man but was to slow and he ducked, falling down again Naruto was caught by a small tentacle of sand and he returned to the side of Gaara. 'What took you so long' Gaara mentioned as he was flailing his arms around, the tentacles where still swirling around the bird and the Kyuubi had managed to grab on to the bottom of the bird. 'I guess he didn't expect to be fighting a demon, let alone two' Naruto smirked as he got down again on the platform. 'Think you can get me near him again?' Gaara didn't even nod as the platform shot out into the deep night, in a small arch around the bird. The Kyuubi had grabbed one of the feet of the bird with his legs; hanging upside down he was making a long combination with his hands, at one moment so fast it seemed he had much more then two. Shadows started to swirl around him as he raised his hands low(upside down so he actually seemed to lower them) and shadowy smoke seemed to flow out of them, on to of the bird the man was calmly reattaching a new clay tail to the bird, seemingly unaware of the Kyuubi beneath him, he did however see Naruto.

Kankuro landed first in front of the small robed figure, not a moment later the rest of the group landed and he had summoned his three puppets, one of the guards jumped up high as the other ran straight at him, the one up high formed a fire jutsu and a dragon head of fire opened his jaw a blew out a cone of fire down on him, the man didn't move a muscle. The second guard run around him and as he slides the last few meters he formed a seal and slammed his hand on the ground, four walls of sand rose from the ground and trapped the robed figure in the cone of fire, blue flames where still coming out of the trap but no sound was heard, the walls fell down and out of the dust cloud a metal spike shot out behind that caught the guard behind him by surprise, blood dripped on the sand as the tail like thing threw the corpse away, or the corpses, for he was perfectly split in half from top to bottom. The second guard landed a bit further behind him and grabbed two kunai, one in each hand. Hinata activated her Byakugan and was surprised by what she saw.

'This is impossible!' she said to the others as she lowered the Byakugan again. 'In his entire body there is but one bright chakra signal.'

The dust started to clear and the robed figure still stood there, laughing now. 'That's right little girl' he said with a heavy voice. 'And those puppets won't do you any good boy' he glared at Kankuro with a threatening voice. Within a second the tail shot out to Kankuro, one of the puppets jumped up in front of him but was broken immediately, the tail missed him by an inch and the smaller one of the two puppets left launched at the man. A large amount of needles seemed to be shot from his mouth at the puppet, most got stuck in the wood but one hit him in the neck on one of the metal parts, it made just a small crack. 'Poison needles don't effect wooden puppets!' Kankuro yelled out, but he called to soon, at the moment that the puppet came close to the man a fist shot out and hit it in the neck. The whole puppet broke up and fell down. 'Poison doesn't, needles do' the voice crackled trough the air in a deformed laughter.

From behind the second guard had snuck up to him and formed a few small seals, the two kunai glowed with chakra and seemed to grow big as swords as sand from all around gathered on them, in one perfect movement he stuck both of them in the top of the figure. The man just turned around, the two handle's still stuck in his back. From under his robe one arm shot out, clearly past the guards face. Out of the side of the arm a razor blade started spinning and cut into the guard's face who jumped backwards. Sakura took the moment of distraction and launched herself at the man, a fist charged with chakra forced his way into his skull, and trough.

In her movement she slammed her other fist on the centre of his back, not charged with chakra but still very powerful. The cracking of wood was heard but Sakura didn't even look if she completed it the work as she knew that behind her Hinata jumped right onto him. No, she had to heal the soldier before the wound was too serious.

Hinata landed right in front of him, grabbing what remained of his skull she checked his head…empty. She activated her Byakugan again, something didn't seem right.

There it still was, the centre point of chakra, glowing brighter then normally, probably because it was focused in one place except spread over the body she though as she directed chakra to her fingertips. 'Better finish the job' she said, but it was already too late; her vision grew dark and all she heard was Sakura scream her name.

Naruto jumped up from the platform, avoiding some kind of small bird. When it was right beneath him it exploded, and gone was Naruto, the clone poofed of in a small cloud of smoke. The man on the bird turned around fast, scanning the area with his cyber eye, or whatever it was, Naruto thought; he had transformed in to some white blob and right now he was part of the head of the bird. The guy had long blond hair and a smooth face, looking now he didn't even know if it was a guy or a girl, but then he opened his cloak again and lowered his left hand into some kind of bag. His chest was flat, so he was probably a guy, Naruto concluded, but then something else popped up and he almost lost the concentration of the jutsu.

His hand had a mouth, and it was chewing on something too!

That was the end of it, Naruto lost concentration and transformed back into himself, sitting atop the bird's head he pulled out his left hand sword and a kunai in his right hand, he was about to jump the man from behind as something fluffy grabbed him from behind, the Kyuubi's tail, he though.

'Just in time you idiot' the Kyuubi screamed as he pulled Naruto down and smashed his claws into the bird, no blood came out but the shadows that where flowing from his shoulders suddenly increased greatly, they surrounded the bird in a split second and in the same time it was torn apart, now all three of them where falling and the man turned around. He stick some white figurine into the Kyuubi's face and held his other hand out to Naruto, the Kyuubi let go of Naruto and tried to grab the white stuff that started to grow; small tentacles came out of it that wrapped around his head and expanded by the second.

Naruto blocked the hand with the kunai and was disgusted with the sight he saw, this hand had a mouth as well that bit on the kunai and was slowly chewing trough the metal! Naruto swung his other arm around and chopped his right arm of with the sword, a clean cut, the man screamed as he grabbed on to it, the chewing stopped and Naruto suddenly realised something; he was still falling.

Trying to turn around in the air he made activated a few seals with one hand (he already let go of the standard kunai) and placed the sword back in its sheet. Pulling out one of the adjusted kunai's he threw it up and formed the last seal of his fathers famous technique, in one bright yellow line he was launched upwards. A second later he passed the kunai, not that it was a problem; he was going up and hey, what goes up always comes down.

"_**Please tell me that wasn't your kunai that you passed"**_ the Kyuubi's voice trembled trough his mind again. "I thought I felt you coming back, what happened?" Naruto tried to say aloud but couldn't because of his speed and the wind gushing into his face, so he thought it. _**"I think I got my head blown off, not sure though, look down and we know**_" so Naruto did, he saw a small crater but a moment later he saw the town as a small circle in the sand_**. "This is why I hate it when you do this"**_ the Kyuubi continued "why?" Naruto almost shouted back.

A cold feeling started to grip him, the stars seemed to come closer and the air grew thick.

Then it all went black.

"_**Because I like life, you bloody moron."**_

* * *

o.0

Anyways, I made the Kyuubi, as you know now, able to come out of Naruto…and I just love characters who like to drink so ;P

Sorry for updating so freaking slow, but there are thousands of other stories out there about Naruto and there is an endless stream of stories in the world so you shouldn't get bored so easily…oh and if you do get bored and like music, check out Jonathan Coulton, on youtube or something like that, his music rocks…in a funny way.

(for example, he wrote the ending song to the game portal; still alive, if you're into that kind of stuff)

I got a nice idea for the next two chapters although I don't know how to bring it out yet…oh well, we'll see. (YAY, first time I know what to write before my fingers do!)


	16. Aftermath

first of all, i know it's been a long time, dunno when the next chapter will be, even if this is a really short one...

_~Aftermath~_

* * *

A woman walked into the darkened room slowly, bowing down by the two sleeping figures she picked up a new stick of incense and after lighting it she placed it down carefully in the holding box.

Slowly, smoke came out of the few holes, it was a beautiful rectangular shaped box, and on the large sides and the lid, there was a carving of a long eastern dragon, the smoke swirled up from their noses and filled the room with a lavender smell.

The woman left the room as quietly as she entered.

Neither of the figures moved a muscle, yet their minds where both in chaos.

* * *

Baki looked up, some of the men claimed they saw a line of yellow light flash up into the clouds high above, he only saw one figure falling fast. Without a second thought he gave the signal and twenty men flew past him, into the shadows of the city to secure the Akatsuki attacker.

Spinning around he looked at the gate, a loud crash had came from it and all they could see now was smoke, not his responsibility at the moment, a team was already on its way.

'I assume you have everything in control' Gaara's voice trembled beside him. 'So far so good' Baki jumped onto the floating platform of sand and the two of them turned around towards the last Akatsuki.

As they were nearing it they saw a ground team already working on removing some rubble here and there, a healer was bowing over Sakura who seemed to awake just as they landed. 'Everyone stand aside' Baki yelled, Gaara raised his hands and mere seconds later the pile of rubble had slipped back into a perfect floor and two walls, there where corpses all around, in the middle of it lay some thorn Akatsuki robes and a lot of wood. Sakura ran over to Hinata, quickly scanning her body, a rough focus on the two needles that appeared to be stuck in her right hip showed her that a poison was quickly spreading across her leg and up through her body.

'I need a med team right now!' Sakura yelled as she bend over Hinata again and attempted to hinder the poison. 'What happened?' Baki asked as one of the healers helped the man who was cut in the face. 'We saw one crouched figure, Djin and I immediately used the boxed dragon technique but he just did nothing but laugh, then some kind of tail crashed open the wall and cut him in half! Next thing I know one of those Konoha girls yelled he had only one chakra point and I tried to attack, instead of hitting me he perfectly missed, but erected blades from his arm and gave me this cut, the healer already cleaned it out, I'm lucky to be alive sir, seems this was the only weapon without poison that he possessed, sir' he quickly said as Baki helped the man stand up. 'And the Akatsuki? He's right there sir' he pointing at a small figure close to Sakura and Hinata.

Gaara walked over to the man, when he got closer it seemed to be a puppet, with a big hole in his chest, most of his body had been crushed by the rocks around it but as he turned it around the moonlight shined brightly on the face, open eyes met his in a panicky stare. 'Baki, get some of the men to collect these doll parts, and I want a list of all the men who died tonight, the other one is already under interrogation as we speak…' her gently picked up the head of the doll and turned it around in his hands this way and that. 'I think we have to welcome and old friend' behind the right ear was a small logo that he recognized all too well for they had been marked on most of the dolls in use in their village, even now after all these years; Sasori of the red sand.

Another basket of herbs was carried inside the lab where Sakura was hurriedly working on an antidote, she was lucky still, she had stopped the poison from spreading but was still deteriorating Hinata's leg and part of her torso, so far, not much had helped and no one had even told her anything about Naruto yet. Elsewhere Shikamaru entered the new office of Gaara, since his old one had blown up that night. 'Any word of your scouts yet?' Gaara faced the window and held a small scroll before him. 'Nothing yet, but let me get this straight' he turned and looked him straight in the eye. 'The yellow flash some of the men saw was the Flying Thunder God technique, not seen since the fall of the Yondaime, it works by throwing a kunai at an incredible distance, then you will fly after it, so to speak, and catch it to stop, right?' Shikamaru nodded slightly. 'My scouts did find this' Gaara produced Naruto's kunai from his desk. 'What does this mean, Shikamaru?' Gaara sat down and after he had handed the kunai over to Shikamaru who also sat down and studied it for some time.

'As far as I know, this happened once or twice before, but those times he both went in a horizontal line, one time he smashed into a mountain and the other time he left the town several miles into a straight line, it took us quite some effort to cover up all the damage it caused.' They remained silent for a moment or two, then a knock on the door interrupted them. 'Enter' a soldier walked in and stood to attention. 'Sir, it seems that several miles east from town something fell out of the sky and left a giant cloud of smoke sir, with the wind turning as it is, we expect it to be cleared up in a matter of minutes, sir' Gaara nodded and dismissed the man. 'Any chance he could have survived that fall?' Gaara stood up and headed for the door. 'Knowing Naruto he found a way, what now?' Shikamaru followed him as they went into the hall. 'Now…Now we need to consult someone who knows of more of Sasori' he said, as he led the way out.

'**Oi, idiot….'**

'**Wake up!'**

Naruto scratched his head and turned around in the sand, slowly forming a puddle of drool around his mouth. 'Let me sleep' he yawned. **'No time for that now, your little stunt nearly took our lifes!'** the Kyuubi shouted from the inside his head, slowly, Naruto gained consciousness and sat up, he appeared to sit in the shade of a large crater, him being in the middle. 'what happened?' he tried to stand up, a strong pain surged up trough his legs and forced him to fall down again, looking at his legs he could see they were slowly growing back, his pants were thorn and slightly scorched and he had no feet. '**yea, we landed harsh, but I could prevent your spine from breaking'** the massive voice of the Kyuubi filled his head and images flashed by of the night before. **'if you could let me out I'll try to heal you up a bit, then we can start walking back to Suna again if you don't mind'** he obediently raised his hands, formed the right chain of combinations and a moment later the Kyuubi sat next to him, at the same instant everything went black again.

'**Seriously kit, if it wasn't for me you'd be either much better off or dead as a fish in the dessert…'** he sighed, focused his chakra and started working on Naruto's battered body.

* * *

short right?

yarp


End file.
